Safe In My Enemy's Arms
by Whimsical Lady
Summary: Battle City is over. The Spirit of the Ring has beaten the Pharaoh. As Marik expands his rule the spirit takes his place at his side with his rewards, the Millennium Rod ... and one girl loved by his light. ProTea Story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

His hands were bleeding. With each impact of his clenched fists the crimson stain grew and yet the stubborn door refused to budge.

Groaning, nearly sobbing in frustration Ryou Bakura slumped to the cold floor of his soul room. _'This can't be happening'_ but there was the door, locked. Locking him out of control of his own body, testament to the fact that the spirit of the ring, Bakura was back and back with a vengeance.

 Eyes scrunched tight against the truth Ryou tried to think past the panic that was beginning to assail his mind. _'I can't let this happen, I won't let this happen'_. Ryou's face contorted as images of what his yami had done to him flashed through his head_. 'Not now, not when things were finally going well'_ Breathing deeply, to calm his whirling thoughts, Ryou searched for a way out of this.

            **Tap Tap Tap   **

The unexpected noise snapped the boy out of his reflective misery. Someone was coming. Thrusting himself backwards on shaky limbs Ryou assembled his thoughts. _'I have to make him stop' _Scrapings echoed from the other side of the door. With his face buried in his arms Ryou couldn't see his mirror image sweep into the room with an arrogant smirk. 

Bakura crossed the cracked flagstones with silent grace. When he was within arms reach of Ryou he crouched to bring him eyelevel with the slumped figure.

"I'm glad you stopped. All that noise was giving me a headache. You wouldn't want that would you?" Bakura's scornful tones echoed in the chill air.

Ryou unfolded slightly to direct a dark glare at his counterpart exposing his tattered hands to Bakura's observant gaze.

The yami grunted and muttered, "You made yourself bleed, and here I thought I was the sadistic one." Clicking his tongue in mocking reprimand Bakura reached out and seized Ryou's chin, forcing him to look up. "There really is no point in resisting, can you not see that?"

Ryou resisted the urge to flinch, knowing it would give Bakura more leverage then he already had. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou's hesitant voice made itself heard. Bakura removed his hand and rested back on his heels.

"To gain what is rightfully mine, of course" said Bakura, as if it should be obvious, "and because it's fun"

"Inflicting pain is fun? Why do you get so much joy from the suffering of others?"

Bakura shrugged, "It doesn't matter, you can't do anything about it anyway"

"I can so, I may not be able to completely suppress you but I can make it very difficult. This has been my body longer then yours. I seemed to do okay at duellist kingdom."

The scowling yami sat in thoughtful silence contemplating Ryou's words. They were true- Ryou had managed to facilitate his defeat when he duelled the pharaoh. "Why bother?" Bakura attempted to reason, "You could have anything you wanted"

Ryou turned his head away, disgusted. _'I can't abandon my friends' _His eyes slipped shut remembering the shadow duel on Pegasus's island. His friends costumed and fighting for their lives. Joey, Tristan, Yugi and … Her. His mind lingered, there she was standing rigid in shock and fear, blue eyes wide and terrified. An expression he never wished to see on her delicate features again _'And besides, there is only one thing I want'_ Unattainable azure eyes fluttered open in his memory. 

A harsh chuckle drew him back into reality. 

"It begins to make sense now" Another chuckle. "No wonder you are so willing to continue this struggle. It is touching really that you care for her so much when she has never done anything to encourage it. Does she even know?"

"C-Care for w-who?" Ryou stuttered out, his mind racing. _'No he can't find out, if he does then her life is forfeit. He'll hurt her to hurt me' _  

Bakura snorted, "You think you can hide something from me, I am you. Remember?" He stood up, towering over the crumpled form of the boy. 

 "Although I must say for a weakling you do have excellent taste, she is exquisite" and he turned to leave. Midway to the door he stopped and turned.

"I propose a deal. You agree to stop fighting me and I won't allow any harm to come to your beloved".

Ryou froze "and the others?" he questioned. Bakura sniggered -answer enough.

"Look at it this way", the dark spirit offered, "Even if you do manage to stop me there will be someone else after the puzzle, she will be placed in danger. At least this way you know she will be safe"

Ryou was torn. _'I can't just desert my friends like this but...'_ Ryou clutched his head _'But Yugi, Tristan and Joey they're all tough, they can all take care of themselves. Yugi has Yami. Joey and Tristan are strong; they knew how to defend themselves. They stand a chance.'_ Does she? Could he take that chance?

"You promise you won't let her get hurt?"

Bakura smirked, knowing that he had won. "Tomb Robber's honour" 

* * *

The motorbike ground to a violent halt, stopping inches from the smirking albino who barred the way along the alley, arms outspread. 

A tanned youth dismounted from the bike, prying the helmet off his head allowing flaxen hair to spring free.  Cool lavender eyes regarded the pale wrath in front of him, decidedly unimpressed.

"Let me pass"

"No, I require something you have"

The golden-haired one hiked a curious brow in unspoken question.

Bakura elaborated "Your millennium item" When no reaction was forthcoming he continued in a menacing growl, "That wasn't a request"

"Why should I mortal? I have no times for these games," retorted the scowling blonde. To his surprise the apparently young man across from him merely sniggered and muttered quietly to himself.

"Oh no, not a mortal. Never a mortal" The dingy light of the alley way was lost as Bakura extended both hands, fingers splayed, a few centimetres in front of his chest and began to glow. The blonde observed this stoically. With one final bust of light and a strange humming sound a large; gaudy item appeared on Bakura's chest between his outstretched hands - the Millennium Ring.

The youth with white hair looked up "Impressed?" he questioned. The other's face stayed blank, however inside he was quick to calculate. _'A millennium item, he could be dangerous. That's something I can't afford now, the Pharaoh and his power- that is my goal. _The blonde shifted his gaze from the iridescent charm around Bakura's neck up to his face and came to a decision._   'Plus with a millennium item and an obvious knowledge of how to use it he would be a most useful asset. The longer I can stay hidden the better, he can duel for me. Once I have the pharaoh's power the Millennium Rod serves me no purpose, I won't mind parting with it. An alliance would indeed be profitable.'_

"Marik" At Bakura's raised eyebrow he explained further "My name is Marik" reaching behind him he pulled a short gold staff from it's hiding place. "And we appear to be evenly matched"

"So it would seem," stated Bakura, eyeing the Millennium Rod.

"However" continued Marik, "I see no reason for us to fight, I have no problem with parting with my millennium item"

"And the catch would be?" Bakura locked eyes with the one in front of him. _'Does he think I was born yesterday?'_

"I require you to do something for me, tell me do you duel?" 

"Yes. I have participated in a number of shadow duels" The albino searched Marik's face for signs of surprise of which the blonde showed none merely continuing on with outlining his idea.     

"I will give you the rod freely if you duel in my place against the Pharaoh Yami" Bakura snorted at the mention of the former ruler then sneered at Marik.

"Why too scared to do it yourself?"

"It is not … prudent for me to reveal my identity just yet. However defeat the pharaoh, retrieve the puzzle and his god card Slyther the Sky Dragon for me and the Rod is yours," said an increasingly irritable Marik.  

"What do you want them for?" Curiosity was evident in Bakura's tone.

"To have my revenge upon the pharaoh and to have what should be mine by right" answered Marik growing impatient "Do you agree?"

"What is to stop me from simply taking the Rod now?"

"I know the location of other Millennium Items-like the Millennium Necklace and of course when I do seize power you will be in an excellent position. Also judging from your reaction before there is no love lost between you and Yami. Do you not wish to see him crushed in battle then sent to the Shadow Realm. He is a powerful opponent but together I believe we stand a much greater chance of defeating him."

Bakura considered _'This would seem to be an excellent bargain. If I so choose it should be easy to remove the Puzzle from this 'Marik's' possession later.'_ He grinned wolfishly _'It is also a superb chance to fulfil my promise to my weakling Light.'_ After deliberating Bakura turned to face Marik fully and spoke.

 "Very well, I will get you what you want", he paused.

"And in exchange I give you the Rod and reveal the location of the other items. Yes, Yes …" Marik waved an impatient hand. Bakura cut him off with a glare and his own angry gesture. After Marik feel silent he continued.  

"I want one other thing. The Pharaoh's friend- the girl Téa … Téa Gardener"

           


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who took the time to review (Kerrie-Chan, Dark Topaz, Téafan123), you have my gratitude.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 

Blue reflected blue as Téa turned her eyes skyward hoping for a moment's peace from the worries that plagued her mind. The chief thought concerned her friends and how the current Battle City tournament would affect them. _How can I help?_  She thought mournfully. _I feel so powerless; I'm more an impediment than a help_.

Téa stepped out on to the sidewalk from beside the tree where she had momentarily taken shelter from the press of people moving toward the centre of Battle City. She began to walk allowing herself to be swept along with the tide of humanity as her thoughts wandered.

 '_Everyone is in danger._ _Yami and Yugi are being so brave, Joey and Tristan too. But I'm scared; I don't want anyone to be harmed. Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, the Kaiba brothers. Anyone who has ever had anything to do with us could be a target. Even Mai or Ryou.' _She sighed thinking about her white haired friend. He seemed too nice to deserve this._ 'Well,' _she amended her thought_ 'All of my friends are nice but Ryou just seems to get the worst, what with the evil spirit and everything' _A shudder passed through her at the thought of the demon that resided within the Millennium Ring._ I have such a bad feeling about this; I hope that no one else gets hurt. I don't care if it's me that gets injured just not my friends._

A glance up broke Téa's train of thought as she realised she was now in the heart of Battle City. _'Now to find Joey and Yugi … or Yami as the case may be' _Reflecting on how much easier things would be if a mutual meeting place were agreed upon Téa left in search of her friends. 

* * *

In an alley a short distance away a conference, of sorts, was taking place that would have confirmed Téa's "bad feelings".

The Spirit of the Ring leaned against one grubby brick wall, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Marik stood in a similar attitude across form him. There had been no communication between them since their first meeting in an alleyway reminiscent of this one four days previously. Now though Marik had decided it was time to act and he required Bakura's assistance. 

Marik broke the silence. "The pharaoh's weakness is his friends. I plan to use them to lure him into a duel."

Bakura looked up and spoke in a low growl. "How does this concern me?"

"I need your help to lure the Pharaoh's companions out and to allow me to become friends with them under the guise of 'Namu' ". At Bakura's raised brow he smirked. "An alter-ego of mine"

Bakura shrugged with an air of indifference "I don't care. Continue" 

"I will take over Joey's mind and force him to duel little Yugi, I am sure the shock of facing his best friend will put him off his game. However I will be holding Téa to prevent any of the other fools from getting any stupid ideas of heroics" Marik looked up in challenge, waiting for Bakura to protest.

Bakura scowled, "We had a deal."

"She will not be harmed, I assure you," promised Marik. "Just hear me out" and he continued to outline his scheme. Bakura listened for a few seconds before interrupting.

"You plan to tie her up under a crate? That is your idea of safe. You're even crazier then I am!"

"It is all for show, it will only appear to be dangerous. Your precious girlfriend will be fine" Marik replied flippantly. Bakura stepped away form the wall, hands clenched at his sides.

"She means nothing to me" His voice was a dangerous hiss.

Marik ignored the warning in the albino's tone. "You certainly seem very concerned about her welfare"

The grinding of teeth was audible as Bakura fought down his anger. _'How dare this moron accuse me of actually_ … he shuddered … _caring for that irritating girl'_

"It is for my Light – the one whose body I inhabit."

The reply was instant, "Oh isn't that sweet" A half smile curled the lip of the blonde.

A snort. "Hardly, It is to ensure his compliance"

The half smile grew to a large mocking grin. "You can't control him!" Marik chuckled.

"Oh I can control him. However he is stubborn and continues to fight, it is most tiresome. He can be very difficult, but he has a soft spot for the girl, if her well-being is assured he is willing to calm down and submit to my control of this body"

"Alright, I believe you" Marik said with the traces of a smirk still tugging at his mouth. Suddenly he smiled "Still it can't be all bad owning something as gorgeous she is"

 Bakura returned the smile. "True. Of course I am a brilliant thief, what better way to exact revenge then to steal the Pharaoh's woman?" He smirked. "Shall we begin?" 

* * *

Letting Joey's mindless chatter wash over her Téa smiled. These were the moments she treasured, just being with her friends. It made the fact that it had just taken over an hour to find Joey and she still hadn't found Yugi bearable. Coming back to herself she smiled as she watched Tristan sprint off and Joey scream something about leaving his sister alone. _'Oh but Tristan and Serenity would be such a cute couple'_ she thought trying to stifle a giggle. Turning, so Joey couldn't see the smile playing on her lips, her mirth died.

Ryou was hanging lifelessly from the arms of a tanned youth who was dragging him down the road twenty metres from where she stood. A bandage clenched tightly around his upper arm was unable to stem the steady flow of blood from a wound just below his shoulder. Téa's chest tightened.

"Dear God" she whispered. Joey stopped his rant about Tristan and turned catching sight of Ryou.

"What the…" he shouted.

His bellow snapped Téa back to reality and she sprinted to Ryou's side supporting him as she and the blonde lowered him to the ground.

"Ryou…Ryou…Oh God, What happened?" she asked frantically, her hands were fluttering about as if wanting to help but afraid to touch for fear of hurting him.

"I don't know Téa it all happened so quickly," replied Bakura in his best Ryou voice. He glanced up at her through his bangs glad that the deception was working. The plan outlined by Marik consisted of him being injured so that Marik could 'save' him and thus infiltrate Yugi's inner circle of friends. The injury meant he would be out of commission for a while but that was no great loss. Besides it was not as if he hated the sight of blood – quite the opposite actually.

"Did you see what happened?" Téa turned her eyes upward to address the one who had been carrying Ryou as Joey and Yugi's Grandfather skidded to a halt next to them.

"No. I'm sorry I just found him in that alley over there." He waved a hand vaguely behind him. "I'm Namu by the way. Are you his friends?"

"Yeah" replied Joey kneeling down next to Bakura. "Hey man. You okay? Where's it hurt?"

Téa remained crouched, supporting the injured boys shoulder, but spoke to the one who called himself Namu. "I'm Téa, that's Joey and this is the old man we just call Grandpa," she said with a hesitant attempt at humour, Grandpa snorted.

'Namu' looked down into Téa's expressive blue eyes and forced a smile. When she turned away he swept his gaze over her figure. _'No wonder this Ryou is so keen on her, maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to promise her to him. Eh no lose, there are others"_ Grandpa's voice cut his thoughts short. 

"We need to get him to a hospital"

"You'll be okay Ryou" assured Téa, timidly wrapping her arms around the crumpled boys shoulders in a gentle hug. Hidden in the soft circle of her arms Bakura smirked _'Perhaps Marik is right, I could get used to this'_ he thought nestled comfortably in Téa's embrace _'In fact this arrangement could work out wonderfully. Téa is not exactly hard on the eye, she is bound to have …some uses.'_ A damp sensation on his shoulder startled him, Téa was crying.

"Téa?" he whispered, sure that this would be how Ryou would react.

"I'm so sorry" she murmured, "Why do people have to get hurt? You don't deserve this, no one does, but especially not you"

Rising she learned over to help Bakura to his feet as Grandpa hailed a taxi and Joey moved to support Bakura's other side. She helped him to the taxi and then stepped back to wipe her tears. She waved to him as Grandpa got into the other side of the taxi uttering assurances that everything would be fine. Her eyes closed as it drove out of sight, she started as an arm was slung around her.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, you'll see" said Joey giving her a one armed hug. "I think we should go find Yugi and tell him what happened" He released her with one last reassuring squeeze and turned to Marik.

"Thanks Man, I don't know how long he would have been out there if you hadn't found him"

"Not a problem, I only wish I could be of more help" the Egyptian replied. He pointed to Joey's duel disk "You duel?"

"Yeah" boasted Joey "Perhaps you've heard of me, I am one of the best duellists in this here tournament" Téa repressed a wan smile; Joey was irrepressible - even in a situation like this. Thinking to stop him before he got too bigheaded she interrupted.

"I'm sorry Namu but we really must be going, thank you again though"

Marik returned her smile "Once again you are welcome. I hope I will see you around sometime, maybe you could give me some duelling tips Joey" he said holding up his arm to show his own duel disk "I'm afraid I'm not that good yet"

"No worries man, the next time we meet 'k" called Joey moving off down the road

"Goodbye Namu" said Téa turning to hurry after Joey.

As soon as the two friends had moved off down the road Marik's face twisted into a malicious grin. He paused to send out a mental call for his Rare Hunters before speeding of down the road after the pair.

"Joey, Téa wait." They both paused in their walk, allowing Marik time to catch up. "I was wondering if you could give me those tips now, I don't want to be unprepared for my first duel" Suddenly he pointed behind the two at men wearing purple cloaks and evil grins that were mincing towards the duo. "Look out!"

Téa and Joey spun around. As one of the men advanced Joey stepped forward, dodged the man's punch and hit him squarely in the gut making him fall. His victory was short lived when he heard Téa give a small panicky cry. Turning he snarled at the creep who now held one of his best friends about the throat. Her feet dangled off the ground and she seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"Leave her alone" but his momentary lapse in attention allowed the man he had hit time to recover. The last thing Téa saw as she finally ran out of oxygen and her world faded to black was Joey hit the ground.

* * *

 She sobbed quietly as she didn't want any of the guards to hear. With her hands bound she couldn't even reach to wipe her tears away. She was scared and she was lonely. 

When she first arrived she was thrown into a much larger room. After a while Mokuba Kaiba was tossed in as well. He had told her how he had been caught and promised his big brother would be there soon to rescue them. Deciding they couldn't very well just sit around waiting to be rescued she had helped him escape but had been caught in the process. She suspected that was why she was now in a much better guarded facility, to prevent further breakout attempts.

_'I hope Mokuba got away'_ she thought. _'And that Ryou's okay. The same with Joey and Namu. I wish I could see Joey, it's scary being by myself'_ As if in answer to her silent prayer the door slid open and the familiar face of Joey appeared.

"Joey" she cried, "Quick! get me out of this thing, we have to go" When Joey didn't respond she lent forward. "Come on. Please, before someone comes…Joey"

'I'm not Joey" was the snarled reply. Téa recoiled, horrified. _'Marik'_ her frantic thoughts registered _'He has control over Joey's mind'_ Her suspicions were confirmed when a sinister man entered behind Joey.

"Oh no" she whispered. He raised a hand and she felt a strange sensation envelope her before oblivion beckoned once again.

* * *

Ryou scratched listlessly at the floor of his soul room with a piece of stone he had pried loose from the wall. Through the mind link with his other half he had heard all that went on. He was now desperately worried for his friends, in particular Her. He remembered how she had felt pressed up to him during her comforting hug. It was the closest he had ever been to her. Bakura had allowed him to feel it through the link they shared, to taunt him and to make sure he would keep their agreement. It had worked; he had never known such a wonderful feeling as having her pressed against him.  

A grating noise alerted him to the opening door, he didn't bother to look up as a taunting voice hailed him from the doorway.

"Why so glum, I would have thought you'd be glad, our plan is progressing nicely. Soon she will belong to us." Bakura suddenly grinned, "I, for one, am looking forward to it."

"What do you mean 'belong to us'? She's not some object she's … she's…" he trailed off unable to find words to express how wonderful Téa was. A sudden thought struck him "And why are you looking forward to it?" His only answer was the slamming of the door.

* * *

Téa's eyes were blurry as she raised her head to look around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She gasped at what she saw, Joey and Yugi duelling. _'This can't be good'_ she thought _'Especially if what I remember is true and Joey is under Marik's control'_

A movement to her right captured her attention, turning she caught sight of the two Kaibas standing on the dock. _'Dock? Where are we? And what's going on?'_ The last question was uttered out loud. It was the younger Kaiba who answered. He quickly explained that Marik was controlling Joey and forcing him to duel Yugi for the Puzzle. He then pointed out how both competitors were chained to an anchor that would drag the loser to a watery grave.

"You have to do something, anything. Help them!" cried Téa, distraught.

Once again it was Mokuba who answered. "We can't. If any of us try to do anything Marik's servant over there is going to drop that crate on you" He pointed to something above her head.

"Crate?" Téa mumbled swivelling her neck to see what he was talking about. _'Oh my…'_ the thought died as Téa's brain shut down. 

A screech of tyres drew her attention away from the terrifying sight hanging over her. A car had just pulled up and out piled Mai, Tristan, Duke and a young girl with bandages who she surmised to be Serenity. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw Serenity's hands rise to those bandages as if preparing to remove them. _'No'_ thought Téa frantically. _'Serenity lives for her brother. If this is the first sight she sees, Joey being controlled, it will destroy her'_   

"Please don't do that Serenity" Téa yelled. "You have to trust me, don't take off your bandages" She sighed in relief when the younger girls arms slipped back to rest at her side. However her cry had drawn the newcomer's attention to her, she watched Tristan start forward only to be stopped Mokuba. As she turned her attention back to the duel she heard Mokuba give an abbreviated version of the events to date.

Things were looking bad, she reflected. Joey was showing no indication of recognizing them even though Yugi had the Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field, Yugi himself looked ready to pass out. _'Wait a minute, why is it Yugi? Where's Yami or for that matter' _she peered closer_ 'the puzzle?_' Searching she located the gold pyramid hanging about Joey's neck._ 'Yugi must be trying to make him remember'  _

Time was running out she realized. _'Something's got to be done but…'_she gazed fearfully up at the container swaying overhead then turned her attention to her best friends who were in danger. She made her decision and turned to the people on the dock, squaring her shoulders.

"Guys, you have to do something…"

"But Téa" interrupted Mokuba, "You…"

"I don't care," exclaimed Téa, cutting him off. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. You have to save them. Hurry!"

None of them moved except Seto who tugged at his collar and muttered something. Téa had a sudden hysterical thought that the Great Seto Kaiba was going crazy and now talking to himself. Looking at the duel she groaned, the situation was starting to get desperate. _'It can't end like this, it can't…'_

An unfamiliar whirring noise startled her into looking up. She saw a helicopter speeding toward her and Seto Kaiba lunge forward. The helicopter crashed into the crate sending it hurtling away from her into the ocean just as Kaiba hit the guard with a card and snatched the remote control. Mokuba followed his brother and worked quickly to release her from her bonds. Muttering a quick thank you to the young boy she sprinted to where the others stood watching the match.

The situation there had hit critical. Yugi had just destroyed his own life points and was now slumped lifelessly on the ground. Joey's boy suddenly jerked and he looked around confused. _'Joey's back'_ Téa realized joyfully. _'But what's he doing?'_  

Joey had continued the duel destroying his own life points allowing the key to Yugi's chains to appear. He then seized his own chain, Tarzan-like and swung across to his friend. Grabbing the key he worked feverishly to release Yugi. The effort was in vain though when the anchor suddenly dropped dragging both boys off the wharf and into the water.

Téa's hand flew to her mouth "No" she groaned falling to her knees. Tristan's shout alerted her to the fact something or someone was floating to the surface. Yugi. Tristan dived in swimming swiftly to the unconscious boys side and dragging him to the wharf.  

"Get me Joey's key," yelled Tristan. Duke turned to run but stopped. Serenity had removed her bandages and was in mid dive, the key clutched tight in her hand.

Téa continued to help pull Yugi from the water but kept her eyes trained on where Serenity had disappeared. _'Please'_ she prayed _'Oh please'_ Her mind was too jumbled to form a more articulate plea.

Dark shadows formed in the water before two grinning heads broke the surface. Téa laughed, almost sobbing with relief.

* * *

Everyone had gathered on the dock, the two Kaibas slightly apart - preparing to leave. The four who had taken a swim were damp but happy. Joey had bounced back and was now regaling everyone with tales of his duelling exploits and was now preparing to find the location of the finals. Téa smiled, everyone was alive, her smile changed to a frown – how much worse would the finals be?

* * *

Bakura's shoes made very little noise as he journeyed down the stone corridor. He had come directly from a meeting with Marik and was now on his way to inform that worthless Light of his of what he had learned. Pausing outside a heavy wooden door he removed a key from a chain around his neck, placed it in the keyhole and twisted it. The door swung open and he entered. Glaring around he focused on Ryou who was scrunched into a corner.

"Marik's plan failed" he announced "but never fear your darling girl came to no harm" When there was no response he continued in a mocking tone meant to gain a response.   

"Cheer up, we'll see her soon. It's my turn now"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to those who reviewed, it means so much to me that you are willing to take time out of your day to comment on my attempt at writing.

Thankyou to:    Umiko Morimoto

                        Lynderia

                        Nostawen Allesiel

                        Serenity Komoshiro

                        Dreaming Child

                        KuramaandHiei4ever

                        Liz Inc

                        Cleoraia

                        Satan's Lunch box

                        Candace

                        Téafan123

Also to Candace: Never fear. I may be following the original storyline at the moment but that is only to ground the story. Soon it moves off on to it's own happy little tangent. 

I have to be honest I don't really like this chapter. So while reviews are always welcome I would be particularly grateful for comments on chapter 3. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 

* * *

The lights of the half finished stadium were focused on the very centre leaving the rest of the grounds shrouded in darkness. Téa suppressed a shudder, it was creepy and not the sort of place that Seto Kaiba would deem worthy to host his prestigious tournament.

The small group of competitors and supporters that Téa was part of emerged from the tunnel which had granted them access to the stadium and into the harsh artificial light of the spotlights that bathed the floor of the arena. Ahead she could make out the figures of the two Kaibas, easily identifiable from the myriad of identically dressed personnel that surrounded them.

Mokuba was the first to notice them. He yelled joyfully and then sprinted across the space between them to stop in front of Téa and Yami, the frontrunners of the group.

"Hey" he cried excitedly "Téa, Yami you made it, cool!"

"Hey Mokuba" replied Téa tiredly, Yami nodded in greeting.

"Oh wow" said Mokuba eyeing Yami's locator cards "You made it. Joey and Mai too?" At the affirmative nods he continued, "That's great, you're the first finalists here, well aside from my brother anyway"

He took Téa's hand and began to pull her over to where his brother and staff waited, talking all the while. The rest of Téa's group followed.

"I'm glad you could be here Téa," chirped Mokuba "It'll be good to have someone to talk to when Big Brother is busy."

"Glad to be here Mokuba" replied Téa "Is this where the finals will be held, it doesn't look finished to me?"

"No this is just where everyone meets before we go to the location of the finals, they're being held on…" he stopped and cast a surreptitious look at his brother. "I can't tell you, it's a secret. But it will be really cool, you'll see"

"I'm sure it will be," agreed Téa. She looked over to where Yami, Joey and Mai were having their locator cards checked to receive their place in the finals. "So, do you know when the rest of the finalists get here, I was hoping to have a rest before the finals, I'm dead on my feet. I kind of had a rough day, you know" She grinned inviting him to share the joke.

Mokuba took the invitation and smiled back at her but surprisingly it was Mokuba's big brother who answered her question.

"It looks like another finalist is arriving now" 

Everyone turned to the entranceway where a figure was emerging from the gloom. Téa squinted, she recognised that person, it was…

"Namu" bellowed Joey, striding forward with a hand outstretched. "You made the finals, congratulations man"

Marik looked up at Joey and took the offered hand. "Yes, it seems I'm better at duelling then I thought"

"Oh Namu" shouted Téa, hurrying up "I was so worried about you after we got attacked, I didn't know what happened to you"

"I'm fine, they didn't seem that interested in me" assured Marik, hiding his surprise. _'This girl was worried about me? But I barely know her.'_ He put these thoughts aside for later when he had time to think about it, right now he had to focus on his goal, becoming Pharaoh. Before either Téa or Joey could question him further about his duelling exploits a distraction appeared in the form of Bakura still masquerading as Ryou.

"Ryou!" cried Téa "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital? You shouldn't be out of bed! Get back there immediately!"

Bakura looked at her oddly. "But Téa, I'm fine and I came to enter the finals" He held up his locator cards as evidence and to distract himself from his thoughts. _'How dare she order me around, no one has ever done that to me and lived'_ At the back of his mind he felt a stirring. Realising it was Ryou, who had heard that last thought and was getting restless, he quickly added _'But I promised, little Light, not to harm her and I plan to honour that agreement'_ To forestall any arguments he turned to Joey who was explaining that he and Marik had to register for entry to the finals with the tall man in the suit standing by Seto Kaiba.

Bakura and Marik turned and began to walk toward the official with Joey beside them. Téa trailed behind, lost in her own thoughts until a collective gasp from those assembled drew her attention behind her.

A tall man was entering the arena behind her. He was still mostly hidden in shadow but Téa could make out the bizarre tattoos that adorned half of his face. _'The man from the boat'_ she thought panicked, backing up rapidly. _'It's Marik'_ Logically she should of expected this, it was only natural that he show up for the finals, however this didn't stop the overwhelming panic that was rapidly seizing control of her as she remembered their last encounter. 

She continued backing up, as her knees grew weak beneath her. Stumbling into 'Namu' she almost collapsed but he took hold of both shoulders and drew her to her feet holding her steady when she wavered. He leant forward to whisper into her ear.

"Someone you know?"

Téa nodded shakily. "That's Marik, the one who sent those men to attack us" She took a deep breath and studied 'Namu's' hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Namu, I'm okay now though" At his unconvinced look she smiled "I just got a little fright, that's all"

He released her with a murmur of agreement and turned to look at Kaiba who was addressing 'Marik' in scornful tones. Téa took this opportunity to take in a few steadying breaths. 

Tristan touched her arm indicating something in the air. She peered up, gasped then watched in awe as a huge blimp descended to land with a bump. She looked it over, sure what the official was saying couldn't be true, that this was the site of the finals. Téa remembered the tournament's organiser and it all suddenly made sense, of course Seto would choose somewhere as expensive and dramatic as this.    

She moved forward with everyone else to board but was stopped mid way up the access ramp when it was pointed out she had no tournament entry pass. She was temporarily speechless but was saved by Mokuba who appealed to his big brother on behalf of her and the other non-competitors she was with.

Seto Kaiba barely looked up before grunting a yes to his younger brother. Permission granted Téa headed up the ramp after her friends.  

* * *

A timid knock interrupted the two adolescents seated on the couch. 

"Ryou?" the whisper from the other side of the door was soft, almost as timid as the knock. The occupants of the room immediately identified the voice.

Bakura glanced at Marik, and then cleared his throat calling out in a softer tone to his usual base growl. "Yes Téa? Do come in the door is open."

The door slid to the side to reveal the girl, she started when she glimpsed the Egyptian teenager seated across from her long time friend.

"Oh Namu" she said "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were here"

Marik smiled._ 'Something I seem to be doing far to much of, I can't wait to be free of this accursed disguise' _"Quite alright Téa, I just came in to see how Ryou was doing"

"Is that why you came Téa?" asked Bakura "To see how I was? If so, you can see that I'm fine"

Téa looked huffy "First up, the matter of wether or not you are 'fine' is debatable" She looked him up and down as if expecting him to pass out at any moment. "I still say you should be in bed, or better yet hospital" Bakura looked unconvinced.

"Oh come on," Téa cried waving her arms about to make a point. "It's just a silly Duel Monsters Tournament, it's not worth risking your health"

As Téa continued to seethe Bakura exchanged a furtive glance with Marik and smirked _'Poor little Téa there is more riding on the outcome of this then you could possibly guess'_ Bakura continued to watch her mock-glaring at him. _'She has such a fiery personality when she feels her friends are in danger, but at the same time she is so sweet. He may be pathetic but I can see why Ryou cares for her so much, they are very alike. Each weak in their own way but with an occasional redeeming strength' _His musings were interrupted by Téa as she began to speak again.

"Actually" she started moving to sit on the couch beside Bakura. "While I am very worried about you, Ryou, I do have to admit to an ulterior motive." She took a deep breath and carried on in a rush. "I need a place to sleep. Kaiba hasn't arranged anything yet and I don't like to press in case he decides to ditch me mid air, which is something I seriously wouldn't put past him. I can't stay in Yugi's room because…" Here she deepened her voice and frowned in an obvious imitation of Yami. "Yugi needs to rest, he can't have any distractions at a time like this" Her voice returned to normal "Pah, it's not as if I planned to hold a party in there or anything, still I have to agree, it is important that Yugi is at his best. Joey's room is taken because he and Serenity are having some sort of mushy sibling reunion – and that is just too cute to intrude on. Mai's room is full with her, Duke and Tristan. Which means I get kicked out, so much for girls sticking together." 

She paused to see the effect her little talk was having on her audience, both seemed slightly confused which probably had more to do with the rapid speed of her speech then with content. She gave them a moment to recover before continuing at the same speed hoping to get finished before Ryou could say no.

"Anyway this leaves me with a few options…" She clasped both hands together as if praying and swivelled to face Bakura. "I could…please, please, please…stay in your room. Or I could sleep in the corridor. Or I could ask Namu even though I don't know him very well. Or I could go ask Marik."

When no response was forthcoming she dropped her head and grinned hopefully up at Bakura through her hair. "Just so you know," she whispered "That last part was meant to shame you into saying yes, so you would say - " She cleared her throat and spoke in a passable impression of her English friend, her voice wavering as she attempted the unfamiliar accent "Oh no dear Téa, we simply can't have you anywhere near nasty evil people who might try and eat your brain, you can stay here"

Both of the boys sniggered, but for reasons other than what Téa thought.

"So" said 'Namu' "This Marik person has tried to eat your brain?"

Téa blinked. "Okay maybe not physically but…" she trailed off. "There's probably a more technical term for it"

"Like mind control?" Bakura suggested   

"That may be slightly more accurate" Téa conceded. "But only slightly"

Bakura and Marik looked at each other smirking before Bakura spoke. "As to your original question Téa, of course you may stay here"

"Really?" Téa's face brightened "Oh thank-you, thank-you. I promise I'll be so quiet you won't even know that I'm here. And I won't raid your fridge or touch anything…or…or… Thank-you" She flung herself at an unsuspecting Bakura hugging him.

"That's quite alright Téa," gasped Bakura. "I don't mind." Inside he was laughing. _'Could this girl get anymore trusting? I have never meet anyone so naïve. It is no wonder Ryou thinks she needs protecting. She walks quite happily into the lion's den and doesn't even realise'_

Marik stood, "I really must be going, I would like to get some rest before the duels begin" Téa and Bakura stood as well and followed him to the door.

"Goodbye" said Bakura, catching Marik's eye in an unspoken exchange.

"'Night Namu" trilled Téa "Sweet dreams"

"Good Night to you both" he replied as the door slid shut behind him. 

"Boy, am I tired," announced Téa, stretching and yawning.

Bakura turned and headed back to the couch pulling out his duelling deck as he went. As he sat down he turned and announced. "You can have the bed if you would like, I plan to go over my deck seeing as we only have a few hours till the duels start."

Téa frowned, "Are you sure? I wouldn't like to impose."

He waved one hand "No really it's fine"

"Okay" she said moving over to the bed in the far corner of the open plan room. Sitting she removed her shoes and layback staring at the ceiling.

 Bakura glowered at his cards without really seeing them, thinking about his involvement with Marik. _'It is working out nicely, for once I'm  working with someone who thinks almost exactly like I do. Perhaps I will delay stealing the puzzle from him, see what he has planned. I may benefit more if I wait.'_ Téa called his attention back to the present when she spoke.

"I wasn't actually expecting you to enter this tournament" she said

"Really? Why not?" he questioned turning to look at her, her attention was still focused on the ceiling.

"Well, you never really seemed that into duelling, at least not to the same level as Yugi and the others. Mind you, you don't actually hang around us enough for me to know. "

 Bakura looked thoughtful. _'She doesn't think I am as "into" duelling as the pharaoh, never fear little Téa, you will learn different soon enough'_ Téa peeked over at him and misinterpreted the look on his face. Rolling over to face him properly she propped herself up on one arm.

"We don't blame you, you know" at his confused look she clarified. "We know that it's not your fault that you have such a horrid Yami. You can't help it so there is no reason to hold it against you. You're nothing like him anyway, you're kind and considerate and he is so…" She waved her hands vaguely searching for a way to express her feelings "…not" She finished weakly. "I know you drew the short straw in the Yami stakes but it's okay now – he's gone. So you have to move on, let us be your friends. Please, I hate when people are sad."

Bakura remained quiet thinking about what she had said. _'Short straw in the Yami stakes? She's going to pay for that one'_ At this he had to suppress a malicious smile, imagining her reaction when she found out just who she had been addressing. When Bakura made no comment Téa continued talking fearing she had somehow insulted him and seeking to make it right.

"I don't think I would like to have a Yami regardless." She said "Even Yugi seems to have his work cut out for him with Yami, for an ancient ruler he can be pretty silly " 

Bakura was immediately interested; anything that involved the Pharaoh could be useful. "How so?"

Happy she had got a response Téa continued, "Well awhile ago Yugi said Yami was having problems adjusting and stuff so he asked me to help out. He set us up on a date only he didn't tell Yami. The big day comes and Yugi gets to about twenty metres from me and switches places with Yami" Here she paused to catch her breath as she fought not to giggle.

"And he goes…" She swivelled her head around with an expression of confusion on her face 'What?…Where?…Yugi this is not a duel'" She glared down as if gazing at something resting on her chest "'Let me back in right now!'" She looked to Bakura to gauge his reaction, he was holding in a laugh so she kept going with her story.

"Then he sees me and he straightens up really fast and goes 'Oh hello' in this exceedingly formal voice" Giving up on containing them she collapsed in giggles. Bakura chuckled to himself; he could just picture that idiot of a pharaoh making a fool of himself. _'I knew Téa would have her uses, I could listen to stories like that all day'_

Téa had calmed down sufficiently to keep talking. "I mean Yami's a real sweet guy, he was truly great, duelling this guy who was hitting on me to get him to leave. It's just you don't often get to see the Great Pharaoh throw a tantrum like that." She glanced at her watch. "I'm going to sleep now, could you wake me when we have to go to the dinner? I wouldn't want to miss the duels, they start right after don't they?"

Bakura smiled _'Gods, how does that moron manage this all the time, I think I'm going to be sick'_ "Certainly Téa, have a good rest"   

"'Night" murmured the girl; sleep already creeping up on her in the seconds it took Bakura to answer. 

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Téa wandered into the large room that Kaiba had set aside for the banquet. Bakura was just behind her as he had offered to accompany her to the dinning room after fulfilling his obligation to wake her up. He now moved away to get something to eat from the buffet table. Seeing Joey already there she wished him a silent good luck before heading off to find Mai and Serenity. 

She found them in a corner, picking at their food and idly discussing the latest gossip. Téa smiled as she slid down to gracefully seat herself beside Serenity who acknowledged her with a happy squeal and a hug. Mai nodded and then continued with her detailed description of some poor saps love life. 

Téa let the conversation flow around her only murmuring an answer when she was directly addressed. This was what she needed. She was exhausted. The brief sleep she had earlier only seemed to make her more tired.

She was just nodding off when Mai hauled her to her feet and whispered that the first finalists were being announced. They joined everyone else as they moved towards the far end of the room where what looked to be a large Blue Eyes White Drago themed bingo machine stood. 

The administrator explained the rules then started the machine up. For a few seconds the balls spun before one was selected. On screen a picture of the competitor appeared, it was Ryou Bakura. Téa turned to her left, caught Bakura's eye and mouthed 'Good Luck' before returning her attention to the front where his opponent was being announced. A picture of Yami appeared on screen beside Bakura.

The announcer continued to talk explaining that the competitors should come with him. He told everyone else that the duel would begin in five minutes and that there was a viewing platform available. Everyone began to move, Yami and Bakura following the official through a door near the machine used to select finalists.

Those left split into two directions, most following the official's instructions and heading down a corridor to the right while Seto led his sibling to the left down a different hallway. 

Téa made to follow her friends before she remembered something she had been meaning to do. Turning she jogged after the two Kaibas calling for them to stop. In the end this only happened when Mokuba noticed her behind them and tugged on his brother's overcoat. Seto stopped walking and turned to regard her with a bored expression as she caught up with them. 

Téa stopped and braced her hands on her knees. "Sheesh you guys move fast" she gasped. Straightening she looked at Seto "I know you're busy but this will only take a second" Taking a deep breath she began.

"I just want to say thank-you" she paused " for what you did on the dock" As Seto moved to say something she held up a hand. "I know, I know - you were just paying me back for Mokuba but I still want you to know I appreciate it. I would have thanked you at the time but the duel distracted me. So, thanks for listening, I'll go now"

Téa turned to go find her friends but stopped, they had obviously not noticed her missing and had left. She turned her head side to side trying to remember the directions for how to get to the duel.

For the second time that day she felt Mokuba's hand creep into her own. Seeing her distress he had come to her rescue.

"You can come with us, we're going to see the duel as well just on the other side of the duel arena. Seto says it has a better view anyway. Come on" he said tugging her toward the elevator his brother had already entered.

They made their way up in silence before a ding announced they had arrived. The doors swished open. Téa and Mokuba stepped out followed by Seto. Téa gasped, the arena for the finals was on top of the blimp bordered on two sides by viewing platforms and with an access elevator at either end. It was also very cold; winds tore at her hair and clothes immediately chilling her to the bone. She glared at the two males beside her, just noticing that they were dressed very warmly.

"A little warning would of been nice, so I could dress appropriately"

Seto turned away snorting, "Not my problem" 

Mokuba just grinned sympathetically while Téa stuck her tongue out at Seto's back.

Further arguments were prevented when Téa's friends appeared on the opposite platform, Téa's enthusiastic wave was returned but any attempts to speak to each other were swept away by the harsh winds. They had to shout to make themselves heard.

Téa turned with everyone else to watch the two competitors emerge from the elevator. All was silent as Yami and Bakura stepped on to the arena and took their places. There was a grinding noise and the level that the duellists were on raised a few metres into the air while the referee explained the rules.

After all was explained the two young men drew their first cards and prepared to duel when Yami spoke.

"Why don't you stop pretending and tell us who you really are." He demanded.

"Oh no, I don't think I will"

Téa was confused. _'Who he really is? What does Yami mean?'_ She looked at a chuckling Ryou carefully. Abruptly it clicked. _'The eyes, and that hair. And that laugh. That's not Ryou it's Bakura. But I thought he was dead, that's what I said earlier…" _Téa blanched_ 'Oh god. He'll kill me after what I said. I'm dead.'_ She realised that Bakura was watching her out of the corner of his eye, smiling evilly. If at all possible she lost more colour.           

Evidently Yami also noticed where Bakura's attention was directed and started his turn to draw attention away from the girl.

Téa's mind felt numb as she watched the opening moves of the duel. _'Yami has to win this, he just has to'_ She watched as both players continue to throw down cards. Bakura's life points were dangerously low but he seemed unconcerned. _'I wish I knew more about what's going on, I mean I get the basics but if Bakura is so close to losing why is he smiling?'_

The question seemed to be answered on Bakura's next turn as he summoned Dark Necropher to the field. He seemed immeasurably pleased with himself yet next round Yami destroyed it. Téa breathed a sigh of relief, if that was his best monster gone he should be defeated in no time. Her celebration only lasted seconds when instead of being upset Bakura laughed and explained he wanted Yami to do that. He then played a card he promised would be Yami's destroyer. Dark Sanctuary.

A mist formed, covering the immediate area. When all that could be seen was the orange tinted fog shapes began to form. They twisted then transformed into facial features – leering mouths and bulbous eyes. Beside her Mokuba shifted uncomfortably clearly frightened. In an attempt to put to rest his fears she spoke aloud.

"Wow! Kaiba Corp holograms are something else. So lifelike, your technology is outstanding"

Temporarily forgetting his fears the boy swelled with pride " Yeah it is cool, mostly Big Brother comes up with the new stuff"

"That's pretty impressive. Well one" Tea addressed the last part of her statement to Seto who regarded her with his usual stony look. That look changed when he shifted his gaze to his brother. Glancing back at Tea's face he inclined his head to indicate he understood what she was doing. 

_'That's the closest I'll get to a thank-you'_ Tea thought despairingly before looking at the duel once again as Mokuba was now settled.

Bakura had produced a spirit board and was slowly adding letters, one a turn. He announced that once he had spelt out a five-letter word Yami would automatically lose. The first three letters F, I and N already floated above the field. Tea watched Yami try to attack revealing another advantage Bakura had. The ghost that came with Dark Sanctuary, the card that caused the floating eyeballs to appear, could possess one monster per turn. Yami had mistakenly selected Dark Magician Girl, the possessed monster. A ghost erupted from her back as she moved to attack. It sped toward Yami stripping him of more of his life points. Yami ended his turn.  

Laughing Bakura added another letter and sacrificed a monster allowing Dark Sanctuary to stay on the field before returning play to Yami.              

_'F, I, N, A'_ thought Téa _'He's spelling final'_ Yami echoed her thought out loud.

Yami smiled confidently while announcing his verdict on the word Bakura was forming. He looked at his cards and an idea presented itself. _'I only need one more card to make this work, I have to draw it on this turn or all is lost. Heart of the Cards guide me'_ He reached for his deck and drew a card. _'Just one more'_ He glimpsed the card he had drawn, his eyes widening _'And this is not it!'_ Frantic he turned from the cards in his hand to the field searching for a move, any move, to make. There was none.

"I end my turn," he whispered dropping his head. Bakura smirked. Drawing his victory out he slowly placed a card on to the only available place on his system. The letter L appeared on the field as a bell tolled like a death call. Moaning winds gathered on the field, meeting at a point then rushing at Yami.    

Time slowed as the former Pharaoh slumped to his knees his life points also plummeting to zero.

Shouts echoed distantly in Téa's ears. She twisted her neck towards them and saw all her friends scrambling away from Namu who was laughing insanely.  He reached behind him pulling out the Millennium Rod as the one they knew as Marik dropped into a low bow then knelt. _'It was all a set up'_ she realised still feeling strangely detached.  

Namu, Marik she corrected herself, climbed onto the duelling platform meeting Bakura half way before they both advanced on the small form that Téa recognised as Yugi hunched on the ground.

In slow motion she watched Bakura reach down and remove the Puzzle from Yugi, smirk and hand it to Marik.

Marik looked in wonder at the prize in his hands then at Bakura muttering something. As if remembering his surroundings Marik rounded on the platform where her friends stood. He pointed his Millennium Rod at Tristan who was immediately covered in iridescent mist before he groaned and slumped forward. Before anyone moved Duke was hit similarly. Next was Serenity. 

Téa turned to look at the two who stood triumphant. Time slowed even further as a rushing sound filled her ears. The edges of her vision clouded leaving one thing in focus – Bakura and his evil smile, now focused entirely on her, full of unwanted promises. A whimper escaped her lips as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

* * *

 Bakura fought hard to contain his excitement; a mistake now would ruin everything. The pharaoh however was panicking. His head dropped and he whispered that he ended his turn.

_'Victory is sweet, long have I waited this moment'_ Bakura allowed himself a small smile as he placed the last card on to the system. A large L appeared. The Pharaoh dropped to his knees. _'Yes, that is where you belong, in the dirt at my feet' _Howling winds flew toward Yami stripping him of his life points. 

_'The Pharaoh has been defeated, my end of the bargain has been kept _' As he thought this Bakura turned to Marik who was in the process of shedding his 'Namu' disguise. As he revealed the Rod the pharaoh's pathetic friends began to scream. Casting a sly glance in Téa's direction he was pleased to note that while she looked as if her whole world had crumbled and was obviously in shock she wasn't screaming. _'Good, the last thing I need is someone wimpier then Ryou around' _

_'Time to claim the puzzle.'_ After a few steps Marik joined him as they walked toward the spot where Yugi lay. Seeing that Yami was indeed back inside the golden pyramid Bakura knelt and, with no resistance on Yugi's part, removed the Puzzle.

Bakura placed the treasure in Marik's shaking hands. 

"I have waited so long to hold this" he whispered. 

"I'm happy for you, really I am" drawled Bakura. "But I did what I was supposed to do, now I want what you promised me"

"Of course" agreed Marik "Just allow me to deal with the spectators fist then I will gladly hand the Rod over"

Bakura shrugged, Marik whirled pointing the Rod at each of the people clustered on the platform below them. Bored, Bakura turned away catching sight of Tea as he did so. _'That's right she's mine now, well ours I suppose if you want to get technical'_ Unaware of the evil twist to his expression these thoughts gave him he was mildly surprised when Tea's pupils dilated and she suddenly went limp. The tall blue-eyed boy that Bakura didn't care to remember the name of caught her and lowered her to the ground before he too was hit with a burst of power from the Rod and he also dropped to the round unconscious. He was closely followed by his brother.      

Bakura traded a triumphant smile with Marik, the closest he had had to a friend in a long time  _'A new era has arrived, and we are masters of it'         _

* * *

In his soul room Ryou wept, _'What have I done?'_

         __

* * *__


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who reviewed: tea/anzufan  
  
kaz  
  
Airimis  
  
Sailor Tiamat  
  
Blackbelt  
  
Lanse  
  
Kerrie-chan  
  
Serenity Komoshiro  
  
Teafan123  
  
Kittie-Nova  
  
Nostawen Allesiel  
  
Candace   
  
Drak eyes (sorry I didn't thank you last chapter - you reviewed after I updated)  
  
Dreamingchild  
  
Kuramaandhiei4ever  
  
Reveal the freak you are (for chapter 2)  
  
  
  
AN :Where anyone got the idea this was over is beyond me but fear not there is plenty more to come. Also I am having difficulties uploading with italics. I'm using Microsoft works. If any one knows how to upload with italics PLEASE tell me. Thankyou. Because I can't use Italics to indicate thought I have put all thoughts in capitals. I know this looks weird but it was the only way I could think of to make it very clear what thoughts are.  
  
* * *  
  
Tèa's eyelids flickered, blinking she tried to focus. As her eyes became accustomed to the dim lighting she was able to make out her surroundings. Dirty walls and a cracked ceiling where a single light bulb swung slowly in a draft was all she could see, no furniture or decoration of any kind. Turning her head slightly Tèa was able to see that the draft came from a wooden door set in the far wall. Although the door was shut and appeared pretty solid gaps between it and the door frame allowed the chilling breeze into the room.  
  
Turning her attention to herself Tèa realized from the crink in her neck she was sitting uncomfortably propped up against a wall. The rough, uneven surface dug into her shoulder blades and she fidgeted, trying to ease the pressure on her back.  
  
She stilled when she heard a small whimper. Groggily, still not fully conscious, she looked down.  
  
A ball of black fluff rested on her chest. She blinked, confused as the fluff murmured another quiet 'Tèa'. She knew that she should know the voice but her still sleepy mind was slow to make the necessary connections. She was helped when the black fuzz ball shifted to reveal two large frightened eyes.  
  
'MOKUBA' she realized. 'IT'S MOKUBA'  
  
"Tèa" he croaked "Oh Tèa, your awake. I was so scared. You didn't wake up when I did - I thought you were dead or sick. Big Brother said it was probably because you fainted instead of Marik knocking you out." Something in this struck Tèa as important.   
  
"Seto's here" she asked painfully rotating her neck to scan the room.  
  
Mokuba immediately dropped his head and burrowed further into her embrace. Tèa took that to mean that Seto was no longer here. She shifted so she was sitting up comfortably then wrapped both arms around the boy and held him close. Rocking back and forward she crooned softly to him, calming him down. When he had composed himself enough to speak she gently eased him away from her slightly so that she could see his face but continued to murmur soothingly.   
  
"Shhh, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay. Can you tell me what happened while I was out of it?"  
  
Mokuba sniffled and nodded. "When I woke up I was in a room with you and Seto. We were still on the blimp, I recognized one of the storage rooms. Seto was just waking up too, but you didn't - you just lay there. You and I were against one wall while Big Brother was further away, towards the back of the room. When I first saw you it didn't look like you were breathing. I panicked, I ... I thought you were dead. I think I screamed 'cos Big Brother ran over real quick even though he was still a bit wobbly like I was. He put his hand here." He demonstrated by poking her in the neck just under her chin.   
  
'HE WAS TAKING MY PULSE' Tèa realized. "THEN WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"He said that it was okay and that you weren't dead. He moved you around a bit so you were laying flat, he said it was the ... recovery position?" He paused to consider then continued "Yeah, the recovery position and that it would help you breath easier. After that nothing much happened, I was sitting with Big Brother when the bad people came"  
  
He shivered and Tèa hugged him tighter asking "Bad People?"  
  
"The Rare Hunters" Mokuba whispered fearfully. "They said it was time to leave, we were going to Marik's 'temporary headquarters'. Seto and I stood up and got ready to leave. One of the Rare Hunters kicked you and called you a lazy ... um a bad word I'm not allowed to say"   
  
Tèa was struck by a peculiar urge to laugh 'I MUST BE HYSTERICAL'   
  
"So" continued Mokuba "My brother had to carry you and then we got taken out of the room. We had to leave the blimp, I couldn't tell where we were. As we got lead down a ramp I saw Joey, Serenity, Mai, Tristan and Duke. They seemed really worried when they saw you with Big Brother. We were too far away to talk to them and when Joey yelled one of his guards hit him. Then we got loaded into a van and the others were put into a different one, I haven't seen them since. That was about five hours ago."  
  
Realizing something about the list of names Mokuba had given her Tèa gasped. "What about Yugi?" she questioned breathlessly "Did you see him?"  
  
Mokuba hung his head. "Sorry" he mumbled "He wasn't with them" Tèa groaned, that was not a good sign.  
  
"Was Seto taken away then?" she asked determined to find out everything before she could succumb to this overwhelming urge she had to bawl her eyes out.  
  
"No" explained Mokuba. "We got put in here for a while then that man with the funny drawings on his face came with some other Rare Hunters. They were going to take my brother away. When Seto said he wasn't coming they said that they would hurt me. Big Brother just left then." Mokuba looked down obviously feeling guilty. "I haven't seen him since."  
  
Tèa pulled him close. He didn't resist as she began to stroke his unruly black hair. She focused on the wall opposite her silently furious, how dare these cretins make it possible for a child to blame himself for this.  
  
"Mokuba, don't you believe it, none of this is your fault. It's the bad people who did this that should feel guilty not good people like you. Things like this are just done by evil people so the good people will question and doubt themselves. Okay? None of this is your fault, none of it."  
  
Taking a deep breath Tèa continued in what she hoped was a more upbeat tone. "I don't know where to start with trying to get out here but I bet your brother does. We'll ask him when he gets back."  
  
Mokuba looked up at her "We will?" The look in his eyes made Tèa's heart constrict 'HE'S SCARED HE WONT COME BACK'  
  
"Sure we will"  
  
"He will come back, won't he?"  
  
"Your big brother? Darling, rabid dogs couldn't keep him away"   
  
* * *  
  
Bakura looked contemptuously at the woman sprawled at his feet. Ishizu, Marik's sister had been fool enough to try and flee when she learned what had happened. A smirk appeared on his pale face. 'FOR ALL THE GOOD THAT DID HER' The smirk changed to a triumphant smile as his gaze shifted to what he held in his hand. 'AH THE MILLENNIUM NECKLACE, MY I DO SEEM TO HAVE QUITE THE COLLECTION BUILDING UP DON'T I. JUST THREE MORE TO GO.'   
  
He turned from the Egyptian woman's still form and began to walk away. Tracking down Ishizu had taken longer then he thought it would - three days. A stirring in the back of his mind alerted Bakura to Ryou's feelings on the subject. Once Ryou's cooperation had been secured Bakura no longer bothered to waste energy confining him to his soul room. Ryou did very little besides sit quietly and watch events through Bakura's eyes.   
  
The only major event had been when they left Marik to go in search of Ishizu. Ryou had been unhappy about spending any amount of time away from his precious Tèa. Even though Marik had assured that everyone would remain unconscious for at least two days Ryou still complained. Tèa would not wake up until the blimp was flown to the place that had been selected as Marik's base of operations for his plan of global domination. If she did wake it was not as if she would be in any danger. Bakura had made sure it was understood that she was to be looked after.  
  
'I STILL DON'T LIKE LEAVING HER , YOU PROMISED' Ryou's mental voice rang clear in the tomb robber's mind.   
  
'HUH' was the reply 'WE'RE DONE HERE, WE CAN GO BACK TO YOUR SWEET TEA NOW. HAPPY?'  
  
'VERY! REMEMBER IF ANYTHING HAS HAPPENED TO HER I DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU SAY ANYMORE. THE DEAL IS OFF.'  
  
'NOTHING WILL HAVE HAPPENED' Bakura scoffed  
  
'WHAT WILL WE BE DOING WHEN WE GET BACK? I WANT TEA TO BE HAPPY, YOU'RE NOT TO LOCK HER UP IN A LITTLE ROOM FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE.'  
  
'WHY WOULD I DO THAT? SHE'S MUCH MORE ENTERTAINING UP CLOSE. NEVER FEAR MY PATHETIC LITTLE LIGHT SHE WILL BE TREATED WELL, I ENJOY NOT HAVING TO ARGUE WITH YOU AT EVERY TURN, MAKES THINGS SO MUCH EASIER.. OF COURSE THAT IS NOT TO SAY THAT YOU AND YOUR LOVE WOULDN'T REGRET IT IMMENSELY IF YOU EVER CROSSED ME. I MAY BE COMPLACENT BUT I'M NOT GETTING SOFT'   
  
Satisfied that he had got the last word Bakura exited the building he had finally cornered the former holder of the Millennium Necklace in. Pausing to get his bearings he set off in the direction of Marik's new capital and Tèa.  
  
* * *  
  
The door was thrown open and Seto stepped quietly into the room. Laughing the Rare Hunter who had escorted him back to the room slammed the door shut. All the occupants of the room heard the bolt shoot home, sealing them in.  
  
"Big Brother!" The cry was from Mokuba who launched himself at his elder brother hugging him furiously. Seto returned the hug with one arm around his brothers shoulders but continued to stare straight ahead in a daze.  
  
"I lost" It sounded as if Seto was having trouble believing it himself.  
  
"W-What?" Mokuba was staring at his brother in shock, an expression was mirrored by Tèa.  
  
"Against Marik. He had Slither and the Wing Dragon of Ra, it was too much." He hung his head. "And now he has Obelisk"  
  
The shocked gasp from Tèa made both Kaiba's look up.  
  
"No" she whispered. "He's setting himself up as the new Pharaoh. That's what he needs the God Cards and the Puzzle for."  
  
Mokuba whimpered "What's going to happen to us?" Seto looked down at his little brother and his face twisted with anguish. 'MOKUBA, YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS. I'VE FAILED IN MY DUTY TO PROTECT YOU.'   
  
"Don't worry" assured Tèa in as bright a voice as possible. "We'll get out of this. Good always triumphs over evil. But for now I think it's time you got some rest. According to my watch It's nine o'clock. However not being able to see daylight I don't know if this is morning or night. Seto?"  
  
The elder boy was snapped out of his thoughts about how well Tèa dealt with his frightened brother. "What?"  
  
Tèa repeated her question. "Day or night?"  
  
"Oh, night"  
  
Nodding Tèa turned to Mokuba. "Bed time it is."  
  
Mokuba looked incredulous. "We've been kidnapped by evil people and I still have a bed time?"  
  
Seto smiled slightly regaining some of his former personality at his brother's antics - it was impossible to keep Mokuba down for long.   
  
"Yes you do." Said Tèa with mock firmness. "However seeing as there is no bed I am willing to make a concession and you may use me as a pillow" With this in mind she marched the young Kiaba to the corner furthest from the door and sat against the wall in a more comfortable version of the position she woke up in. Mokuba sat down beside her. Stretching out her took her offer and rested his head on her lap.  
  
"Big Brother" he called to Seto who had resumed staring into space with a depressed aura around him as soon as his brother had broken contact. "Please sit with me."  
  
Seto shrugged and made his way over. When he reached the pair he stopped, removed his jacket and knelt to drape it over his younger brother, tucking it around him till only his head could be seen. Then he sat leaning against the wall on Tèa's other side. Reaching out Seto softly ran his fingers through his younger brothers hair, soothing him gently to sleep as Tèa watched.  
  
When she was certain the younger was asleep Tèa turned her attention to the elder Kaiba. 'I KNOW HE'S HURTING RIGHT NOW. HE NEEDS SUPPORT BUT I DON'T KNOW IF HE'LL LET ME GIVE IT TO HIM' Tentatively she reached out one of her small hands to his much larger one. Surprised he turned to look at her. She smiled reassuringly and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
"I meant what I said before, we'll work something out. It's not your fault, one lost match does not make you a failure."  
  
He continued to gaze in confusion at her, so much so that Tèa began to feel uncomfortable. 'WHAT'S THE MATTER? SURELY SOMEONE HAS COMFORTED HIM BEFORE.'  
  
Finally he nodded and gently returned the squeeze. Smiling Tèa leant back and tried to will herself to sleep, away from this nightmare she seemed to be trapped in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. 

Thankyou to all those who reviewed: DarkShadowFlame, rogue solus, Dark Topaz, Just this once, Serenity Komoshiro, Kittie-Nova, hieiandbotan4ever, Teafan123, Drak eyes, AngelShikonExpectra1, tea/anzufan, Lynderia, Lanse, Santurion, Nostawen Allesiel, Kerrie-chan, Liz Inc, SailorAnimeGurl, Katsuhito Sage, Dreaming Child, Malik Fan 03, Candace, Umiko Morimoto, KuramaandHiei4ever.  

While I was writing this I found a site on fanfic "Don'ts". It occurred to me that I am probably making a lot of these mistakes. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so while this story may not be that great, my goal is, however, to get better so I can eventually right some descent fan fiction that is enjoyable to read. For that I will need help, so when you review feel free to include constructive criticism. One request though would be to please be specific. For example: If I have some shoddy characterisation please give suitable detail so I can improve next chapter or go back and fix it. That said, once again an enormous Thankyou to all who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated.      

Okay to those who asked some questions. I'm not going to answer them. Sorry but I don't want to give anything away. Rest assured that the answers will be in the story; you just have to be patient. 

* * *

Something shifted across Téa's legs, smiling in her sleep and believing it to be her cat, which normally slept on her bed, she reached down to stroke it. Her hand came in contact with long, coarse hair; she pulled it back in shock. Abruptly she was jolted out of her happy dream as she remembered where she was.   
  
Mokuba shifted again but didn't wake up; a long-fingered hand came into her view stroking his hair until he quieted. Téa turned and following the arm up came face to face with Seto. Blushing as she realized she'd been sleeping on his shoulder she gently moved to sit upright. She turned even redder as she noticed he was watching her out of the corner of his eye and smirking. She quickly averted her eyes.  
  
"Good Morning" she whispered, still focusing on Mokuba to avoid looking at Seto.  
  
"If you can call it good" his voice was just as quiet but rougher, hinting at suppressed anger. Téa hoped it wasn't directed at himself. _'I wish he wouldn't blame himself, it's not his fault.'  
_  
"I know what you mean, I could really do with some breakfast, and honestly the service here is terrible. When did we last eat?" Grinning feebly at her joke Téa looked up at her companion and sighed. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. You're right though, I mean I didn't want to say anything around Mokuba but God I'm scared." Téa shuddered as an image found it's way unbidden to the forefront of her mind - Bakura grinning at her. "I think I'm in a lot off trouble"  
  
"How so? You're just Yugi's friend. It's not like you have... had" he amended bitterly. "Had a God Card."  
  
Téa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took the view that admitting to this particularly stupid act would be easier if she didn't have to watch Seto's face take on his patented 'You're a complete moron' look.  
  
"You know how on the blimp there weren't enough rooms?" At Seto's affirmative nod she continued. "Well, Yugi, Joey and Mai didn't have any room so I...I went and asked Bakura if I could stay in his room."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do? I thought he was Ryou, considering that they share a body it is kind of hard to tell them apart. Anyway he was the only person that I could ask. I only knew him, you and 'Namu'" She said the last name resentfully obviously feeling the effects of betrayal. "I couldn't ask Namu, I barely knew him. And I couldn't exactly ask you could I, you would of bitten my head off, or had me thrown out of the blimp"  
  
"And don't think about saying anything, you know it's true" she snapped when he opened his mouth to argue. "That's not the worst though. He let me stay in his room and thinking that he was Ryou I…said some things I shouldn't have."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I said it was okay we forgave him, it wasn't his fault he got the short straw in the Yami stakes" Kaiba declined to comment but Téa continued as if he had spoken. "I know, I know - he's going to kill me. And remembering that this is Bakura I don't think it's going to be quick and painless."  
  
"For once Gardener I am going to have to agree with you. Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut?"  
  
Téa glared at him "Apparently not, I didn't do it deliberately you know. I'm not suicidal."  
  
Silence apart from Mokuba's deep breaths reigned in the little cell. Finally Kaiba broke the silence to offer some comfort: "Perhaps he has forgotten."  
  
Téa sighed. "I appreciate it but you don't honestly believe that do you? Besides you didn't see how he looked at me after he bet Yugi. He was grinning really evilly, I don't even want to know what he was thinking. That was why I fainted. I was so scared it hurt to breathe, I couldn't see properly, all I could focus on was his smirking face"

The elder Kaiba opened his mouth to reply but instead froze, then slowly got to his feet.  
  
"What..." Téa began to ask but was cut off when Seto waved a hand at her and motioned to listen. Téa strained to hear what it was that had disturbed him. Suddenly she heard it. Footsteps. They were coming closer.  
  
There was a grating sound as a key turned in the lock. Téa's eyes widened and she pulled Mokuba close to her, wrapping her arms protectively around the small boy. The younger Kaiba woke up and shifted around to look at the girl holding him. His mouth moved, framing the first letter of Téa's name but he stopped when he saw her face.

The door creaked rapidly back on it's hinges, crashing against the wall. At the noise Téa flinched, shrinking back further into the wall. 

Three men stood on the threshold. They appeared identical to each other, all clothed in dark purple robes that hid their features. In sync they all took two steps forward entering the room. The middle one raised his hands to his hood and slowly lowered it revealing strong features that were marred by the line of script that stretched the whole way down his face. It was the fake Marik from the blimp.

"My name is Odion" he intoned sombrely, no trace of emotion present in his voice. "Master Marik is now ready to pass judgement, you will accompany me to the throne room where it will be decided what is to be done with you."

"And if we choice not to?" That was Seto.

Odion regarded the youth for a long moment before inclining his head. 

At the signal the two figures that had been standing on either side of him sprang forward. One wrenching Mokuba from Téa's grip and holding the struggling boy suspended in the air while the other went after Téa herself. Gripping her by the forearms he hauled her to her feet. He spun her so she faced away from him then wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her neck effectively eliminating any movement.  

During this Odion had not moved, now he spoke. "I think it would be in your best interests if you were to come with us. At least it would be in the best interests of your brother." 

With that said he stepped forward withdrawing something from his cloak. "Your hands."

Seto glanced at his brother who looked back fearfully. Sighing he extended his arms and allowed Odion to bind his hands with the rope he had extracted from his cape. Once that was done Odion stood aside and motioned that Téa and Mokuba be released. All the prisoners were then pushed out of the door. Odion took the lead with the captives following him and the other two Rare Hunters following them.   

Téa was momentarily relieved, having thought she would also be bound like Seto. _'They must not think of Mokuba and I as much of a threat'_ The temporary relief was short lived as she realised that in a few minutes it could all be over for her and her friends.

The prisoners were lead down several dark corridors the only illumination was from the watery sunlight that filtered down from the windows set high in the wall. 

Mokuba, who was looking up trying to gauge the height of the ceiling, wasn't watching where he was going. An uneven flagstone proved a problem as he caught his foot on it and fell heavily. One of the guards was on him immediately, swinging his foot forward. 

"Get moving!" he yelled as he caught Mokuba a blow in the stomach. Téa swooped down scooping up the boy in one movement, as she kept moving. Catching up the few steps that took her to a level with Seto, Téa shifted her grip. _'Jeez, he's heavy.'_

She was going to pass comment on why bullies in purple bed sheets that kicked defenceless children should be hung, drawn and quartered but Odion had stopped in front of a large metal door. 

The stoic Odion knocked three times and the door rumbled as it ground slowly open revealing a long room.

Purple silk draperies hung in folds from the ceiling. There were no windows; the flaming torches that were suspended at intervals down the wall provided all light. 

_'It's like being in a cave'_ thought Téa. Her attention shifted to the far end of the hall where a raised dais supported an ornate throne. Lounging on the throne was Marik. One leg was thrown over an armrest, his entire posture indicated he was very relaxed and in control. As she was led further up the room toward him she realised Marik was turning something over in his hands. _'The Millennium Puzzle'. _

She forgot about Marik when a voice behind her made her turn.    

"'Ey! Get your hands off me!" Entering behind her she could see Joey, Tristan, Mai, Duke and Serenity. They were also accompanied by guards, six of them. Just about to call out to them Téa was stopped as she, Mokuba and Seto reached the foot of the platform the throne stood on. 

"Bow!" barked one of Téa's guards, hitting Seto around the back of the legs causing him to fall to his knees. Carefully lowering Mokuba to the ground first, Téa knelt, positioning herself between the brothers and focusing her attention on the floor in front of her.

Clattering and a scuffle alerted her to the fact that the rest of her friends were prostate behind her. It also seemed to alert Marik who looked up and smirked. Shifting himself so that both feet were on the floor he leant forward, elbows on his knees, supporting his chin with his hands.

"Well, well, well. Now who do we have here, could it be Yugi's friends? Ah yes. Now I remember, it's time for me to pass judgement. What will I do with you?"

Téa moved slightly, peeking up at him from her position face down on the ground. He looked incredibly smug.

"You slime." Bawled Joey. "What did you do with Yugi?" At this interruption Marik's seeming good humour disappeared. He nodded to someone that Téa couldn't see, there was a grunt of pain from Joey.

"Yes, Joey Wheeler" sneered Marik, "And of course his little sister Serenity" There was another cry of pain, this one distinctly feminine.

"Then there's Mai Valentine" More screams.

"But what about Tristan and Duke, merely spectators but nevertheless…" A grunt and a thud. 

Now the cause of her friends' pain became clear as a man sauntered into Téa's view. He was huge with a cruel face and carrying a long staff.  He reminded Téa of a troll.

"Oh and the rest of my guests, here we have the esteemed Kaiba brothers. Seto…" The troll raised his staff and brought it down across Seto's back. The elder Kaiba released his breath in one long gasp but other than that gave no indication that anything was wrong. It was his younger brother that reacted and Téa had to lay a restraining hand on him to stop him from leaping up.

"…And Mokuba."

_'Surely not, he's just a child'_ This thought screamed across her mind as the troll moved around to stand above the small boy, raising his weapon. Téa dived sideways covering the boy with her body as the staff moved down striking her across her right shoulder and the top of her arm.

Her vision blurred as tears swam in her eyes and she bit her lip in an attempt to smother her scream. Her side was on fire.  Distantly, through the pain, she could hear someone speaking, realising it was Marik she tried to focus on what he was saying.

"…You are my enemies and my enemies allies. The punishment should be death, however I find you more amusing alive and I don't see you as a threat so I will continue to keep you alive for my enjoyment. Bare in mind that your lives mean nothing to me, I will feel no remorse in ordering your demise." The next comment was addressed to the guards spaced around the room. "Hold them" 

The men in purple surged forward grabbing the captives. Two guards to the older males and one for each of the girls and Mokuba. 

Téa closed her eyes preparing to be grabbed roughly by her already smarting arm. Nothing happened. Instead when she looked up it was to see Marik standing before her. He had moved so quietly she never heard him. She gazed up at him in trepidation, not sure what to expect. It certainly wasn't to have him return her stare thoughtfully before kneeling to bring him to her level. 

He reached out one hand to cup her chin running his thumb over her cheek. Téa jerked her head back away from his hand and glared at him. This seemed to amuse him no end.

"So brave. It's such a pity that you're not mine to keep. We could have had such fun." Téa's glare took on a slightly confused note. Seeing this Marik laughed and straightened up.

 "Take them away"  

* * *

Hours later Marik was still in his throne room, planning out his offensive. He was currently residing on an island in the Pacific. His goal of world domination was coming along nicely. Some nations were proving difficult but with the power of the pharaoh and the god cards little could stand in his way for long.

As he was pondering this the doors at the end of the room opened emitting a man with a large mass of white hair.

Standing to greet Bakura Marik started forward. "Welcome back, how did you find your trip?"

For an answer Bakura held up the Millennium Necklace.

"Excellent, will you join me for dinner? It should be just starting. One of the advantages of my position is having the best chef around."

Bakura snorted as they made their way out of the throne room and down a corridor. "Nice place you have here."

"Thank you although it is only temporary. Once I have complete control over the world I plan to move back to Egypt." He smirked. "I feel that would be the most appropriate home for a Pharaoh, wouldn't you agree?"

Bakura matched him smirk for smirk. "Indeed" 

For a moment Bakura's eyes glazed as if he looked elsewhere. Then they cleared and he turned to Marik.

"We would like to know how Téa is." Marik noted the use of 'we' before answering.

 "Oh she's fine. I saw her a short while ago when I decided on the future of my captives. But I have to say that I am beginning to question the wisdom of my decision to let you have her, she really is something." He suddenly had Bakura's undivided attention.

"What do you mean?" Bakura's voice was rough. _'Surely Marik is not going back on his word'_

"Well she is magnificent, is she not? Today when she was kneeling before me looking up with those big blue eye's, we don't get eye colour like that in Egypt, I felt real regret that I couldn't keep her."

"She belongs to us"

"I know I was just…"

"Only us."

"Fine. There are plenty of others, I simply expressed a small amount of envy at the beautiful belonging you have managed to acquire."

By this time they had arrived at the dining hall. The door was opened and they moved toward the table to sit down. In an attempt to placate his companion Marik spoke.

"I have had your rooms prepared."

"Good"

"And I am having a proper meal sent down to Téa. After that what would you like to be done with the girl?"

Again the far off look graced the albino's features before he pronounced, "Have her sent to my rooms"

Conversation ceased then as both sat down to eat.

* * * 

The new cell was large. Big enough to house all of the prisoners together. Téa was overjoyed to see all her friends once more but felt the loss of Yugi keenly. No one had seen him. Joey explained that they had all had a similar experience to the Kaibas' and Téa.

The door grated back on its hinges. Two guards appeared carrying trays. One dumped his in the middle of the room. 

"This is your dinner, eat it or don't. Not like we care, you won't be getting anything else"

The second guard approached Téa.

"For you, Miss Téa." He placed the tray beside her then retreated, together with the other Rare Hunter, back through the door, slamming it behind them.

Nobody moved until Duke crawled slowly toward the communal tray.

"Eww!" Obviously the food didn't meet his standards.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it looks like glue."

Duke turned to Téa. "What about yours?" Téa lifted the cover to reveal a bowl of faintly steaming soup, a loaf of bread and some sort of meat dish. Téa took one look at it and burst into tears. Bringing her knees to her chest, she curled up burying her face in her hands.

Mokuba enveloped her in a comforting hug while his older brother picked up her tray.

"Hey, that's hers!" yelled Joey

"I'm checking to see if it's poisoned, dimwit." 

Everyone's attention was focused back on Téa as she began to sniffle. 

"Sorry for that" she whimpered. "I know I have to be strong, I'm just scared. Why do I keep getting singled out? It doesn't make sense"

Nobody had anything to say until Seto offered her the tray.

"Here, it's not poisoned." He placed it beside her.

She looked at the tray. "I don't want it, you guys can have it" She nudged the tray away from her with her foot.

"Alright, chow time." Joey dove at the food. Recognising the danger, Téa snatched the bowl of soup back and placed it and a spoon in Mokuba's hand. The meat dish went to Serenity. At their uncertain looks she smiled.

"It's okay, you two are the youngest so you need the nutrition more. Think how terrible it would be if your growth was stunted."

Everyone began to eat while Téa just laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She stayed that way until, just as everyone had finished eating, another guard appeared.

"Miss Téa is to come with me"

Mokuba opened his mouth to protest but Téa shook her head. "No, it's easier this way" She stood and walked out the door before turning to look back.    

Everybody got one last view of Téa smiling and waving before the door snapped closed behind her.  

* * *

"Here is where you will stay" The guard opened the door, pushed her in and shut it behind her.

She was in an elegant sitting room. The light from the setting sun was just enough to see by. Her feet sunk into plush carpet as she walked further into the room. Two doors lead out of this room, four if you counted the one she had entered by and the glass door leading on to a balcony. Seeing as those doors were closed Téa began to explore the room she was in. 

One wall held a beautiful watercolour; it depicted a lake at dawn. Three couches that looked like antiques occupied the middle of the room. A sideboard against one wall held a selection of delicate objects, the most prominent being a dainty eggshell blue vase. There was also a large desk in the corner.

Téa moved toward the door to the balcony, because that entire wall was glass she could see that the balcony was a descent size with a waist high stone rail. The whole structure of this building put Téa in mind of a castle from a fairytale. 

Sadly when Téa tried the door it was locked. She settled for leaning her head against the cool glass door. Tears ran unbidden down her face. _'I seem to be crying all the time. Why can't I be strong like everyone else?'_ More tears flowed from her eyes. _'I've been singled out, but why? I'm not that important. I'm so worried, not just for me. My friend's are in so much danger and I can't do a thing. I'm useless.'      _

She stayed leaning against the door as the light faded and the first stars began to appear in the sky. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open. 

Wiping feebly at her eyes she made to turn but stopped. Strong arms abruptly wrapped around her waist, holding her in place.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. The response was phenomenal.  
  
Thank you: Adelianna, Elwryan Leatherleaf, Ladieanime, Shoua, kuramandhiei4ever, DarkShadowFlame, Dark Star, Sailor Tiamat, AerinM, Airimis, Kaz, DreamingChild, Just this once, Drak eyes, Liz Inc, tea/anzu fan, Malikfan 03, Nostawen Allesiel, Dark Topaz, Sweet-Chocolate-Angel, Candace, Tasha3, Pink and White Snow, Vladimir Lenin, Teafan123, Santurion, Maieve, Kerrie-chan, Lanse. And to all those who read but didn't review.   
  
Guess what? The 13th is my Birthday. Yay HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! So in a complete role reversal I decided to give all my readers a gift and put up this chapter. Enjoy. I have just posted a new story to so feel free to check that out.  
  
Rather then put thoughts in italics they will be in 'these' and speaking will be in "these".   
  
* * *  
  
Tèa's breath hitched as a voice growled into her ear.  
  
"You like the accommodation?"   
  
Voice shaking, she replied. "W-Who are you?" She could practically feel the scorn behind the next words.  
  
"What's the matter, afraid that you'll draw the short straw in the roommate stakes?"   
  
She flinched at the memory and the obvious anger behind the words. 'It's him. Oh God please let it be anyone else, just not him. Marik even.'  
  
The hands that held her tight loosened and she felt the presence behind her step back. This gave her enough room to turn to face her assailant. She shivered as her worst fears were confirmed. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to straighten and answer.  
  
"Hello Bakura"   
  
The albino's grin widened "Ah, you do know who I am. Good - explaining it would have been difficult." He sneered looking her up and down. "Now I am sure you are wondering why you are here."  
  
Tèa nodded. 'Okay this is it Tèa. Be brave, just like all your friends are. Dying can't be that bad.'   
  
Bakura reached for her to draw her away from the window she was leaning against. Tèa's resolutions flew out the window. As she pressed herself back into the glass behind her, she turned her head away whimpering. Bakura pulled up short. When he withdrew his hand Tèa took the opportunity to slid herself further along the window away from him. Her head was down but her eyes watched him fearfully through the strands of hair that fell about her face.  
  
When the Spirit once again took a step towards her she dived sideways putting a couch between them. It was an ineffective barrier but Tèa was willing to take what she could get. Bakura looked at her a moment with glazed, unseeing eyes before he began advancing slowly. He stopped when she started to glance around frantically looking for an escape route. He settled himself down on to another one of the couches and indicated the couch opposite with a wave of his hand.   
  
"Do sit down. We have much to talk about." When she made no move to do as he bid he continued with a snarl. "I have ways of making you do this, it is in your best interests to obey." Tèa slowly lowered herself to sit facing him.  
  
From his position Bakura examined her. 'She looks like a deer, set to take flight. She is not normally like this - I must truly terrify her.' This thought brought a wolfish grin to his lips.  
  
"You are a bright girl. I am sure that by now you have figured out that Marik and I had an agreement. If I dueled the Pharaoh and won I would get the Millennium Rod, information on the whereabouts of the other Items. And..." Here he made eye contact with her. "You."  
  
Tèa's eyes widened. 'But that doesn't make sense. He must of made this agreement before I insulted him, so why was he interested in me.'  
  
She spoke softly, afraid to anger him. "Why me?"  
  
"Excellent question. What do you know of how a Millennium Item works if two souls inhabit the same body?"  
  
Tèa frowned. 'I don't really want to speak to him but I can't afford for him to lose this good temper he seems to be in'  
  
Cautiously she replied. "Yami said that the one not in control stays in his soul room."  
  
"Ah, for once the Pharaoh was right. However, when I took over this body my pathetic light, the one you know as Ryou, was not pleased. He continued to fight me, imprisoning him in his soul room took much energy and even then his continued noise annoyed me. So I made a deal, I would make sure that you were safe and he would behave. It would seem he has something of a soft spot for you, to keep you safe he agreed to shut up." Here he looked up to gauge her reaction, she was looking at him with obvious confusion.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Oh yes." The distant look reappeared on his face. "He wishes to speak to you. Don't expect this to be a common occurrence."  
  
Something inside the figure on the couch seemed to shift. He looked up and smiled sadly at the girl across from him.  
  
"Hello Tèa. It is good to see you properly again."  
  
Tèa appeared uncertain. "How do I know that it really is you Ryou?"  
  
The boy shrugged looking unhappy. "You don't, there is nothing I can say."  
  
Tèa nodded and scooted forward to look at him directly in the eyes. He stared back at her allowing her to make her examination. She saw only warmth in his eyes. The one thing Bakura never could disguise was the malevolence that could be found deep in his gaze.  
  
She stayed still for a moment before launching herself into his arms. She snuggled her face down into the crook of his neck and clung to him. After a moment of shock he very slowly and gently enfolded her in his arms. With a sigh he rested his cheek on top of her head. This was a perfect moment, just as he'd always dreamed. Her warm breath tickled his neck and her hair was smooth against his skin. She felt perfect in his arms and she was safe, not facing slavery as she would be under Marik's control. His perfect world was shattered by the voice that echoed in his head.  
  
'Enjoy while you can. But, I advise you to hurry, I won't allow you to stay in control for long.'  
  
Realizing the truth in his Yami's words Ryou held her tight against him one last time before gently disengaging.  
  
She pulled back slowly but continued to hold one of his hands in both of her own. She idly traced patterns on his palm to try and alleviate the tension she could feel radiating out from her friend. To break the silence that was thick in the air Tèa spoke.  
  
"I take it that you are going to explain why it is that I'm here."  
  
The boy took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "Tèa, I care about you. Quite alot actually. You were one of the first people to show me kindness when I moved here. You never judged or excluded me, even after you discovered about the Millennium Ring. You always seemed so gentle and sweet, I couldn't bare the idea of you getting hurt. I didn't know how much longer I could continue to resist Bakura and whether it would do any good. All of the others seemed capable of taking care of themselves. But you, you always looked so fragile I couldn't see you being able to handle captivity under someone like Marik."  
  
"What about under someone like Bakura?"  
  
Ryou didn't answer.  
  
"Well? They have a lot in common don't they?"  
  
At this Ryou looked up, here at last was something he could reassure her on. "He promised you would not be harmed"  
  
"And you believe him?"  
  
"He may be completely evil but he does seem to have a rather warped sense of honor. If he gave his word he will keep it. That was why you got a proper meal and weren't beaten like the others."  
  
"Oh is that why I got dinner. I gave it to Serenity and Mokuba. Joey also stole some."  
  
  
  
"You should of eaten it, you can't afford to miss any meals. It was all arranged so you would be taken care of."  
  
Tèa sighed shifting so she was laying curled up against him. "I'm a big girl you know. I can take care of myself." She could practically feel his disbelief. "Okay so maybe that isn't completely true but..." She trailed off and remained silent for a long while before speaking again.  
  
"I want so much to be angry at you." She placed her hand over his mouth to prevent him speaking. "But I'm always the one that goes on about friendship and you were just trying to help a friend."  
  
Tèa's hand still covered Ryou's mouth so all he could do was watch her. 'So much more than a friend, I'll not tell you that though. The last thing you need is to worry about my feelings for you. I just want you to be happy, you deserve it.' Blackness began to gather at the corner of his vision. Knowing what this meant he squeezed his eyes shut savoring the feeling of his adored nestled in his arms before a dizzy feeling over came him and he opened his eyes to the stone walls of his soul room.  
  
Tèa felt the body beside her tense, she looked up into a malevolent crimson gaze.   
  
Startled at the sudden change and fearful of the being now near her Tèa propelled herself rapidly backwards, slipping sideways off the couch toward the floor. A hand snaked out to wrap itself around the upper part of her arm in the same spot the Rare Hunter had hit earlier. She cried out in pain, trying to pull herself free. Bakura scowled in confusion and pulled her closer turning her so he could examine the shoulder. He loosened his grip, shifting it further down to the elbow when he realized what had made Tèa so upset.  
  
Standing he pulled her up to position her in the light. He took little notice of the struggle she put up, he was easily the strongest, she could not over power him. His face clouded even more as he lifted the edge of her top so he could see the bruise that covered her shoulder and upper arm. Rage filled his mind - she had been hurt, she was in obvious pain.  
  
Looking down at her with a face so murderous Tèa's body trembled he demanded through clenched teeth. "Who did this?"  
  
"A-A Rare Hunter. He was going to hurt Mokuba." She raised her chin. "It's nothing. Why do you care?"  
  
'A good question' Bakura thought. "I don't like other people damaging my property."  
  
Tèa's face crumpled as she had a sudden thought of the rest of her life, living at the whim of someone who didn't even see her as a person just an object. 'No, no, no...this can't happen' Tears ran unhindered down her cheeks. When Bakura released her she folded to the ground. He watched her with a blank look although something vaguely like concern flickered momentarily in his mind. Putting that down to a stray thought from Ryou he addressed her.  
  
"I'm going to see Marik. While this won't happen again, I'm not letting those oafs near you - they obviously can't follow orders without being controlled, the one responsible must be punished"  
  
With that he turned and left. Locking the door firmly behind him insisting to himself it had everything to do with keeping her in and nothing to do with a concern someone would break in and hurt her.   
  
* * *  
  
Ryou eyed his darker half across the cracked cobblestones. "You swore. You promised that no harm would come to her."  
  
Bakura glared at him. Ryou noted that he seemed unusually agitated not at all like the normal calm facade he kept in place. "May I remind you that the survival of this girl is entirely in my hands? I would shut up were I you."  
  
Ryou didn't answer instead turning to walk away down the hall toward his soul room. He spent most of his time there even though Bakura had given him leave to roam the many passages of the Millennium Ring. He wasn't interested in the secrets it may hold, he preferred to watch the events surrounding him from through Bakura's eyes. He was stopped in his retreat by Bakura.  
  
"Why do you care so much? I mean it's obviously not just physical - you seemed content to just hold her. So what is it?"  
  
Ryou slowed then turned gradually to look at his Yami. "Tèa is an amazing, wonderful person. Besides that I don't think someone like you would be able to understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Ryou turned whispering clearly enough for Bakura to hear. "I think I may love her."  
  
* * *   
  
Marik was gazing at a table covered with a 3D model of the world. The eye that could be found on the Millennium Items marked countries under his control. Over three quarters of the map had eyes that winked back at him. His musings stopped when Bakura made his trade mark entrance slamming the doors back on their hinges.  
  
Marik turned from the table to face him with a smile. "Hello, bored with Tèa already? I'll be happy to take her off your hands."  
  
"We have been over this. She belongs to us, anyone fool enough to touch her will rue the day they were spawned."  
  
"Fair enough. What was it you wanted?"  
  
"As a matter of fact this concerns the girl. When I returned to my rooms I found she had a large bruise covering one shoulder."   
  
Marik hiked one eyebrow in question. "This is my problem how?"  
  
"I believe that I left specific instructions that she was not to be harmed."  
  
Marik's brows furrowed. "Ah yes. It wasn't meant to hurt her. The blow was aimed at the Kiaba boy."  
  
Bakura nodded. "She mentioned that, never-the-less I want the one responsible to be punished - preferably by me."  
  
Marik shrugged, walking over to an intercom set in the wall, he spoke quietly into it then returned to Bakura.  
  
"He will be here shortly" said Marik. Then he seemed to remember something. "By the way, in two days I am holding a dinner. There are some delegates from the countries I have yet to conquer." He waved a hand vaguely behind him at the table. "They wish to discuss some sort of allegiance between us."  
  
"Why don't you just crush them all?"  
  
"Strategy my dear friend. Some of the technologies employed by these nations are proving to be most formidable. If I form an alliance with one then I can use the weapons gained to crush the others."  
  
Bakura snorted. "Sounds like an excuse."  
  
Marik frowned not liking the direction of this conversation. "Fine, whatever, I was going to ask you to attend."  
  
Bakura inclined his head. "Feh, I have nothing better to do."  
  
"You should bring Tèa. I'm sure I remember something about her liking to dance when I possessed her. I trust that by then you will be able to control her, she is quite the little spitfire when she wants to be. I wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of my guests."  
  
The conversation ended when the door opened. A Rare Hunter that had a distinct trollish blockiness about his features entered and then knelt. Bakura looked to Marik who nodded his confirmation - this was the one to hurt Tea. Transferring his gaze to the kneeling man the albino turned thoughtful. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion and drew the Millennium Rod from a pocket in the jacket he was wearing. The Item's outline flickered, when it solidified again Bakura clutched a dagger.  
  
He advanced on the oblivious man before him, turning he spoke to Marik. "Tèa requires clean clothes, send them to my room will you."  
  
When his companion nodded Bakura shifted his gaze back to his victim a delighted smile gracing his features.  
  
* * *  
  
The whole time that Bakura was away Tèa barely moved, only curling up into a ball hugging her knees. She was still in this attitude when her captor returned. Standing above her with arms crossed he addressed her.  
  
"I have something to discuss with you. First I suggest you bathe. You smell awful."   
  
Tèa didn't respond, she continued to stare into space, the occasional tear sliding down her cheek. He nudged her with his foot. She remained unresponsive. He rolled his eyes and walked over to one of the doors.  
  
From the room he had entered Tèa heard the sound of running water but was too distracted by her thoughts to pay much attention. Even when the water stopped and footsteps approached her eyes remained fixed on the carpet.  
  
Seeing that there had been no improvement Bakura knelt. Swiftly, before she had even known what was going on, he had looped one arm under her legs, the other behind her back and was carrying her through to the room he was just in. It turned out to be a bathroom, with a full bathtub.  
  
Holding his burden over the tub he let go, stepping back quickly to avoid the splash.  
  
Tèa surfaced choking, spluttering but infinitely more coherent. She stared around frantically looking for her assailant and found him grinning, obviously amused. The glee was evident in his voice.  
  
"You have 30 minutes. Your new clothes will be here by then." He turned and left.  
  
Tèa sat indignant, fully clothed and confused. Shaking her hair out of her eyes she began to slowly remove her clothes then halted. Standing up she went and turned the lock on the bathroom door.  
  
When she was undressed she eased herself back into the tub. Her second entrance was alot more dignified then her last.   
  
On a low stool near her she discovered a basket of various washes and lotions all with a distinctly masculine feel - obviously meant for the rooms original occupant, Bakura. Choosing some vanilla shampoo she took a breath and dipped her head below the waters surface to wet her hair. When she surfaced she began to work the shampoo into a lather, continuing until her entire head was covered with bubbles. After she had rinsed those off she picked up an unscented bar of soap. As she scrubbed at the rest of her body her mind drifted.  
  
'I can't believe it. I was so worried about dying and now here I am. Bathing in luxury and according to Ryou safe indefinitely.' She sighed at the thought of her white-haired friend. 'Oh Ryou. He's such a sweet guy, why does this have to happen to him?' She frowned now her thoughts taking a darker turn. 'But why me? What's so special about me? Why not one of the others? They're all stuck in that horrible room. God knows what Marik is going to do to them and I still don't know where Yugi is. Poor Yugi. Poor everyone.'   
  
Suddenly she was scrubbing furiously, her skin turning an angry red, desperate to erase every trace of the horror that was being inflicted on her and her friends.  
  
* * *  
  
A knock on the door announced the arrival of the requested clothes. A maid, a young woman of about twenty entered on Bakura's orders. She didn't look very happy to be there and kept her gaze fixed firmly on the floor as she presented the pile of garments to the Tomb Robber who was sprawled comfortably on a sofa.  
  
"Take them through to the bathroom, give them to the young lady there. When you have finished I require something to eat."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
When the servant knocked on the bathroom door she received only a timid "Yes".  
  
"I've brought your clothing Miss, the Master said to give them to you now."  
  
There was the click of a lock then the door creaked open enough for a hand to slide out and retrieve the bundle.  
  
"Thank-you" And the door was shut again.  
  
* * *   
  
Tèa surveyed the armful of clothes she had been given. Deciding she didn't want anything to revealing she selected a loose pair of blue Capri's and a long sleeved shirt. Both were suitable to sleep in as she was beginning to feel drowsy.   
  
Finally dressed she ran a brush through her damp hair and taking a deep breath opened the door and peered out. Bakura's eyes were shut and he was leaning back into the sofa he sat on apparently asleep.  
  
Feeling more confident at his apparent state of rest Tèa took a few hesitant steps into the sitting room. She jumped back startled when she saw his eyelids snap up. He fixed her with a mocking look.  
  
"Much better. Now I want to discuss something with you." He stopped and considered. "No that's not right. I'm not going to give you a choice in the matter so it can hardly be called a discussion. But before you sit down, you told Ryou that you hadn't eaten. " He pointed to a selection of dishes spread on the side board. Tea selected a piece of fruit from a bowl and approached the couch opposite Bakura intending to sit down. She stopped in shock when she saw the dark stains that covered the youth in front of her. Blood.  
  
Noticing the direction of her gaze the spirit looked down. "This? Is this what you are looking at? Don't worry, little one. It is not mine."   
  
Tèa took an involuntary step back but either the spirit didn't notice or he didn't care. Instead he continued speaking.  
  
"In a few days Marik is hosting a dinner. He wishes for me to attend with you. He has also requested that your behavior be the best possible."  
  
Tèa looked down her nose at him. "What on Earth makes you believe I would do anything to help you?"  
  
"Well there is that. So how about a deal? If you behave for that evening I will arrange to have one of your friends freed. Not someone like Yugi but one of the other ... less important ones. So do you agree to this arrangement?"  
  
Tèa considered. 'If he is telling the truth this could be a brilliant chance to help my friends. Even if he isn't I can't take that chance. I can swallow my pride for one night if it means saving one of the others.' She looked up. "Yes. I agree."  
  
"Wonderful." he stated, standing and stretching. "That was easier then I expected. I thought you would put up more of a fight."  
  
"Not when I have a chance to help my friends. That's more important then pride."  
  
He approached her, she backed into the wall. When he reached Tèa he placed a hand on her shoulder and applied pressure until she turned . Then with a hand on the small of her back he propelled her towards the only door that Tèa hadn't seen the other side of.  
  
"Now, my dear girl. Time for bed." he said as he pushed open the door. Feeling her body stiffen under his hand he smirked. Leaning forward he brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered.  
  
"Relax little one, you are in no danger." He gently forced her through the doorway then stepped in after her pulling the door to behind him.  
  
The bedroom was beautiful, even Tèa had to admit that.   
  
Dark wood paneling made up the walls. It had all the normal bedroom accessories - wardrobe, side table, bookshelf and bed. As well as that there was a couch and armchair whose blue upholstery matched the cover on the 4-poster bed.  
  
"Tomorrow I will arrange to have another bed moved in." Bakura's voice made her jump.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Tèa moved over to the bed to remove the quilt folded at the end. She looked to Bakura but when he made no comment she continued with what she was doing. Picking up the blanket she walked the few metres to the couch and began spreading out the quilt.   
  
After she had settled herself down Bakura flicked the light switch. In the dark she heard him move to the bed and climb in. The cover of darkness gave her the courage to speak.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mokuba. I want Mokuba to be freed."   
  
"Then we have a deal." 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again to all reviewers. My God, I never thought that I would get over 100 reviews. I am soooo grateful to everyone who thought this story was worth reviewing.  
  
I have decided that now I am going to shorten my chapter length but update faster. I hope that works out better.   
  
P.S. Thank you to those who wished me Happy Birthday. (And for the gifts.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
* * *   
  
"Miss Tèa. Miss Tèa, please wake up."   
  
Tèa stirred. 'God I must have been really tired, I just went straight out.' Looking around Tèa noticed the maid from last night, the one who had brought in her clothes, who was standing about a metre from the couch Tèa was sprawled on. Sitting up, with a wince when she moved her shoulder, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes Tèa looked at her companion. The woman looked very nervous. Tèa smiled in an attempt to make her feel more at ease.  
  
"Good morning," she greeted the servant. "I'm sorry, I must have been exhausted."  
  
The woman returned her smile, albeit somewhat hesitantly.   
  
"Good morning to you Miss Tèa, I am sorry to interrupt your rest but your presence has been requested at breakfast, and that starts in half an hour."  
  
Tèa frowned. "Oh, who 'requested my presence' at breakfast?"  
  
"My Lord Bakura."  
  
"Well in that case." Tèa lay back down pulling the covers over her head. She was just about to try and get some more sleep when the maid cleared her throat.  
  
"Umm, he said you may not want to come and that I was to give you this." The maid held out a slip of paper. Tèa sat back up so she could take it, opening it she read.  
  
Dearest Tèa   
  
It has occurred to us that you may not be so keen to join us at breakfast. We therefore thought it prudent to remind you that the deal we spoke of last night is in no way set in stone and that it would be wise to think carefully before making a decision. One of Marik's people will come to take you down to the dining hall.  
  
Tèa sighed, the threat was very clear. Humor Bakura or face the possibility of not freeing Mokuba. She reread the note and frowned at the use of 'us' until it occurred to her that a 3000-year-old spirit probably didn't know how to write in any modern language. 'Why that creep' she realized. 'He made Ryou write it.' This also seemed to explain the term 'Dearest Tèa'.  
  
Groaning, Tèa stood. When she stretched her arms above her head to try and relieve some of the tenseness in her shoulders she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out. Evidently her shoulder had gotten worse overnight.   
  
Noticing that the maid had not moved Tèa turned to her.   
  
"Was there anything else that you had to tell me?"  
  
"No Miss, but I am to stay and help if you need anything."  
  
"Oh okay, ummm…" Tèa had never had a servant before, she was unsure of how to behave. "Well, I'm going to brush my teeth. Would you be able to select something for me to wear?"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
Tèa headed off to the bathroom while the other woman began to search through the wardrobe.  
  
When Tèa emerged ten minutes later there was a pile of clothes on the bed, which was made, the couch had been straightened and the maid was nowhere to be seen. Picking up the pile of clothes Tèa went back into the bathroom to shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Carrying her shoes Tèa walked into the lounge intending to sit on one of the couches to put them on. The maid had chosen a lilac sundress with a sheer overlay and sandals. She was shocked to find a man already in the sitting room. 'The one who pretended to be Marik, he said his name was Odion'  
  
He greeted her with a bow. "Hello Miss Tèa, I am here to escort you to breakfast."  
  
Tèa was thrown off balance but managed to stutter out a reply. "Oh of course, have a seat. I just have to put these on then I'm ready."  
  
Both sat down and Tèa began to put on her sandals. Or at least she tried to, there seemed to be far too many straps. She got the distinct impression that some should cross over each other but she couldn't for the life of her think how. 'Damn things should come with instructions.' She was just about to give up when a pair of hands gently took her foot and strapped the offending footwear on to it. He then repeated the action with the other foot before speaking.  
  
"This style is worn often in my country."  
  
Tèa managed to stammer out her thanks. Odion replied with a wan smile.  
  
"I grew up with two younger siblings, I got used to doing up sandals."  
  
Blue eyes widened in shock. "You had siblings? But where are they now?"  
  
"One is the person you call Marik"  
  
Tèa gasped. Odion looked away from her. "Master Marik was not always as he is now."  
  
A long pause occurred as Tèa digested this. Finally Odion stood. "Come. We must not be late."  
  
* * *  
  
Odion and Tèa stopped outside a door much less grand then the one that led into the throne room. Tèa took a deep breath, 'Come on girl. You can do this. All you have to be is polite, think of Mokuba.' Odion opened the door for her and she stepped in.   
  
Once again Tèa was hit with the peculiar sense of being underground. Torches in brackets lined the stone walls. Down the centre of the room a large table was set for breakfast. At the far end of the table Bakura and Marik, who had both just stood up at her entrance, were waiting. She slowly approached them.  
  
Bakura was the first to speak. "So glad you could join us."  
  
Tèa took the seat offered to her opposite Bakura to give her time to answer. 'Come on Tèa, just make small talk, it won't kill you. I hope.'  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine." said Tèa fixing a smile on her face. Bakura grinned, obviously pleased that she was willing to play the game. Marik just glanced between them from his position at the head of the table.  
  
Any more attempts at conversation stopped when the meal was brought out and placed before them. Tèa looked down at her plate of French toast to avoid the eyes of Bakura who was still observing her from across the table.  
  
"How are you finding the accommodation?" This comment was from Marik, he was watching Tèa thoughtfully, waiting for an answer.  
  
Finishing the mouthful she was chewing Tèa replied. "Better than I expected." This earned a snigger from her two companions.  
  
Bakura turned to Marik. "We will be requiring another bed in the suite you have supplied."  
  
"Really?" Marik looked in shock at Bakura before moving his gaze to Tèa who flushed an angry red when she realized what he was implying.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Marik seemed to recover. "It will be done. When we move I will see to it that you each have a separate room. Is there anything here that you actually like?"   
  
Bakura ignored the sarcastic tone present in the last question and didn't retaliate so Marik addressed Tèa.   
  
"Tell me my dear, what do you think of the decor?"  
  
She answered honestly. "It reminds me of being underground."  
  
Marik waved one arm airily "Call it a whim." He explained further when Tèa looked at him oddly.   
  
"I used to live underground, I was over ten years old before I ever saw daylight."   
  
Tèa looked horrified. 'No wonder he's warped.'  
  
Marik's congenial attitude had vanished when he last spoke, his fingers turned white where they gripped his eating utensils and he scowled fiercely.   
  
"A member of the Ishtar clan has always stood guard over the tomb of the Pharaoh Yami. We are forbidden to leave. For five thousand years this has been so, but I refuse to spend my life in darkness for some stupid pharaoh. Now though, Yami is no more and I will reign supreme as the new pharaoh."  
  
Tèa had focused on her plate throughout Marik's tirade. Now she started to gather her courage to ask the question that was plaguing her. 'Okay Tèa, just ask. Remember he can't do anything to you, you're under Bakura's "protection". If anyone's going to punish you, it'll be Bakura. Why is that not a comforting thought?' A deep breath did nothing to calm her nerves but Tèa spoke anyway.  
  
"What happened to Yugi?"  
  
She now had the undivided attention of both males. Marik regarded her for a moment as if debating whether to tell her, he evidently came to the decision that it wouldn't do any harm because he answered.  
  
"When I sent Yami to the Shadow Realm..." Tèa groaned and buried her face in her hands, her worst fears were confirmed. "...I had Little Yugi imprisoned in the dungeon." Tèa's head snapped up.  
  
"He's not dead?"  
  
Marik shook his head. "He's not a threat, and the torture of having to live with his failure is greater then any available in the shadow realm. Besides I can't risk the possibility of him finding Yami there."  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
Bakura hiked an eyebrow "Oh, you want to see him do you? What makes you think you're in any position to make demands?"  
  
"Oh come now Bakura. What harm can it do?" Marik nodded to Tèa. "After breakfast my dear."  
  
That was basically the end of conversation at the table. Bakura just scowled darkly into space answering Marik with a grunt if he was addressed. Tèa followed his example and stayed pretty quiet.   
  
* * *  
  
When Marik stood and motioned for Tèa to follow him Bakura stood as well.   
  
Marik smirked. "I promise to take good care of her."  
  
"I am sure you would, yet I will come anyway."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Marik offered her his arm, not wanting to offend him and ruin her chances of seeing Yugi she took it and allowed herself to be led out of the room. Bakura snorted at Marik's antics and followed them out.  
  
Marik led Tèa down corridors that seemed identical. Tèa was lost in thought. She was thinking about something that Marik had said at breakfast.  
  
She turned to the youth at her side. "Excuse me, but what did you mean when you said 'when we move'?"  
  
Marik looked smug. "When I have all nations of the world under my control I will be moving back to Egypt. The best place for a Pharaoh I think."  
  
The walk continued in silence as Tèa considered this new information. The more she learnt the less likely it seemed that Marik was going to lose. 'Maybe the world really is doomed to an eternity of darkness.'  
  
The longer they walked the less light could be seen from either the windows set high in the wall or the torches interspaced sporadically along the stone halls. Eight corridors after they left the last window behind the party of three stopped in front of an iron door. Two guards stood to attention outside of it. Marik drew a key on a chain from out of his pocket and fitted it into the lock.  
  
The first thing Tèa saw when the door crept open was a pile of what looked like rags. When she realized it was Yugi she gasped, wrenching her arm from Marik's she rushed to kneel by her friends side. Bakura and Marik remained at the door.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, please! Oh God, you have to be okay." Vaguely Yugi could hear someone calling to him. He fought his way out of unconsciousness, cracking his eyes open he found himself looking directly into deep blue eyes. Blue eyes filled with Tears.  
  
"Tèa?" his voice was a gruff croak.  
  
"Oh Yugi." She stroked his bangs out of his eyes tenderly. He tried to sit up but failed miserably, falling back onto the ground. Tèa shifted his head into her lap and continued to stroke his hair.  
  
"Tèa are you okay?"   
  
She smiled through her tears. 'Typical Yugi, puts my well-being over his own.'  
  
"Yes Yugi, I'm fine. Ryou made a deal with the spirit in his ring. I won't get hurt if Ryou behaves."  
  
"That was good of him. Ryou was always a true friend. I'm glad you're safe Tèa." Yugi's breathing was labored and he seemed to be having trouble speaking.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"All alive."  
  
"Yami, he was..." Yugi trailed off, unable to continue. Tèa let her tears fall as she carefully embraced her best friend.  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"A touching scene really, is it not?" Marik looked at his companion but Bakura wasn't answering. He was staring intently at the pair before him, his fists were clenched.  
  
The tombraider was furious. 'Damn that Pharaoh! He gets everything. Tèa belongs to us now, yet she cries for him. Him and his damned vessel. They are not worthy of her, she shouldn't waste time on such pathetic individuals.'  
  
A soft voice interrupted him. It was Ryou. 'You may think Tèa now belongs to you, or us, but that is only her physical self not her spirit. You can not control her heart.'  
  
'We shall see.'  
  
In an effort to calm his Yami Ryou tried logic. 'What does it matter? You don't care about her anyhow?'  
  
Bakura was elusive 'I told you, I don't like other people touching my possessions. That includes their "hearts".' The Yami forestalled anymore comments from his Light by instead speaking to Marik.  
  
"I think that this is enough, don't you?"  
  
Not waiting for a reply Bakura barked out a command to Tèa.   
  
"We are going now. Hurry up!" Tèa did not move. "Do not make me do anything you'll regret."  
  
Tèa glared at him. "You promised Ryou."  
  
"Oh I want hurt you." He stressed the 'you' making his point very clear. Placing a kiss on Yugi's forehead Tèa lent forward.  
  
"Keep safe." she whispered in his ear.   
  
"You too. Don't antagonize him." Tèa sighed and stood.   
  
She walked back toward the exit where her escorts awaited. When Bakura reached out to take her arm she flinched away from him, edging carefully around him to get through the door.  
  
The three walked back the way they came in silence. At a junction in the hallway Marik moved to go the opposite way to them. They exchanged good-byes in the same over polite tones used at breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
For the walk back to Bakura's suite no words had been exchanged. In fact Tèa was beginning to become worried. Bakura appeared to be furious about something.   
  
After he had opened the door and gestured her inside he stalked to the couch and threw himself down on to it. Noticing the door leading to the balcony was open Tèa decided to beat a hasty retreat.   
  
A gentle wind stirred the strands of her hair. Leaning against the rail Tèa gazed out at the ocean ahead of her. The castle she was staying in was set into a cliff, below her wave pounded the base of the rock column the building rested on. Tèa quickly looked away, she wasn't overly fond of heights. Silently she watched the seabirds reeling and swooping overhead.  
  
'Oh Yami.'  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura's eyes were clenched shut, he hadn't moved as he fought to control his temper. The persistent nagging he felt at the back of his mind meant Ryou wished to speak to him. Willing his mind inwards he found himself in the familiar stone corridors of the Ring. Ryou was watching him intently from across the hall.  
  
"What is it?" Even Bakura realized that his voice was harsher then normal. Ryou's expression of confusion increased.  
  
"I want to know why you are so upset. I can feel it here you know?" Ryou gestured to his chest, at his heart. "It doesn't make sense. Yami is gone why are you still so angry? Is it something to do with Tèa?"  
  
"Why should that bloody Pharaoh have everything? Tèa shouldn't even waste her breath on him or his useless light and yet she was crying for him. It's disgusting. He failed and even then she cares."  
  
Ryou remained impassive, not wanting to upset his Yami who seemed rather agitated. "Tèa is a very loyal friend. Surely you must have known someone like that at some point in your life. Someone who would still think of you after you were dead. Even if you didn't necessarily succeed" When Bakura didn't reply understanding dawned. "You're jealous."  
  
"Why would I be jealous of him?"  
  
"Because he has people who care about him, because Tèa cares about him."  
  
"That silly girl? I couldn't give a damn."  
  
"Then why are you so upset by the idea?"  
  
Bakura sneered "Probably your influence. You seem to be confusing me with you, just because we share the same body doesn't mean we are anything like each other. I assure you the girl's feelings do not concern me, weak sentiments like those are fit only for weak minds like yours."  
  
Bakura snapped the connection closed. Opening his eyes he searched the sitting room for the subject of his previous conversation. Not finding her there he stood and began to make his way toward the bedroom. He stopped when he caught sight of a figure on the balcony. Stalking forward to the door he paused, watching the girl lean against the railing.   
  
He sneered 'Still thinking of Yami. Pathetic.' Bakura shook his head to try and clear it. 'I will admit she does interest me, and she is extremely entertaining but ... I can't possibly be craving a friend.' Bakura blanched. 'Gods no, I've been alone for millennia. That's how I prefer it. I must just be curious, the idea of someone caring is a novelty.' Deciding that this must be it Bakura stepped out to speak to Tèa.  
  
"I have business to attend to. I am going out." Tèa started then spun around sharply before backing herself into the wall. Bakura pretended to ignore her behavior and continued speaking.   
  
"I will dine with Marik this evening. I'll arrange to have meals sent up to you."  
  
Tèa glared. "What am I supposed to do? Sit and stare at the wall all day?"   
  
"After lunch a seamstress will be coming to see you." Tèa's face registered confusion.   
  
"For the dinner." prompted Bakura.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Then after that Ryou feels you should be allowed to visit your friends, in particular the Kiabas with regards to Mokuba's freedom. Odion has offered to take you."  
  
With that he turned and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Tèa's head jerked up as a loud knocking echoed through the chambers. Hurriedly swallowing the last bite of her lunch she rapidly strode to the door.   
  
"Come in" she called. A key could be heard turning in the door. When it opened Odion was standing beside a small gray-haired woman who was carrying a basket that was almost as big as she was. Odion bowed as the woman entered then closed the door and locked it. It took Tèa a moment to realize why he was standing outside of her door. 'Oh for... as if I can go anywhere.'  
  
She turned to the small woman who was looking around her with interest. Before Tèa could think of anything to say the woman began to speak, a tone of deep resentment present in her voice.  
  
"You seem to have done well enough for yourself, but then your type always do. So tell me how much did it take before you sold out?"  
  
Tèa was shocked speechless. When she finally found her voice it came out as an irritated squeak.  
  
"You shouldn't speak on things you don't understand."  
  
The woman snorted. "Oh I understand all right. Look at you, getting ready for a ball, while the rest of us slave away. What's to understand?"  
  
Tèa spoke through her teeth. "Plenty. Like that I'm not here of my own free will. Or that I am attending this ball so that a ten year old boy done in the dungeon will be set free. So you can shut your mouth you old bat."  
  
The woman's mouth dropped open as Tèa continued to glare at her. "You mean that you don't want to be here?"  
  
"No. A friend of mine struck a deal with Bakura that if he stops fighting I won't be harmed." Tèa supplied a simplified version of events not wanting to have to explain about ancient magic to someone who probably wouldn't believe her anyway.  
  
"And the ball?"  
  
Tèa sighed, sitting down in defeat, the woman copied her. "Marik thought it would be interesting to see me at this dance. To see if Bakura could control me. So Bakura said that if I go and do what I'm supposed to then Mokuba will be freed."  
  
Abruptly the woman's face softened. "Oh you poor love. I'm sorry but I thought that you were... well you know how some girls are. But you're really just as trapped as I am aren't you?"  
  
"How are you trapped?"  
  
The woman scowled. "This island is essentially self sufficient. They need someone skilled in basically every profession. When it comes to clothing I'm apparently the best so I got dragged over here. I suppose you could see it as a back hand compliment."  
  
"I'm sorry. My friend tried to stop Marik but now he's ... he's..."  
  
"Shhh Love. It's okay. Now about this ball. If you have to go lets make sure you do it in style."  
  
Tèa nodded standing up. The woman smiled. "Okay, this table looks sturdy enough. Climb on up. You can call me Floss."  
  
Tèa climbed up on to the table as Floss pulled out a tape measure. As she measured Tèa Floss kept up a constant stream of conversation.  
  
"I think blue would be a good color. Yes, compliment your eyes. For material I think something warm, maybe velvet. Yes it is quite cold in this blasted place at night. Now style. A full skirt maybe? Oh with this figure we have so many options. There, all done. You can hop done now." Tèa did as she was bid.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll be back with some sketches." said Floss as she gathered up her things. She smiled at Tèa in a motherly way. "Chin up, it'll all work out."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye Love"  
  
The little seamstress walked over to the door. She knocked and then waited for it to be opened before leaving. Tèa sighed. 'God, I hope my friends don't feel the way Floss did. No, they would understand. Of course they would.' A cough made her realize she wasn't alone.  
  
"Miss Tèa?"  
  
"Oh Odion." exclaimed Tèa turning to the man standing in the doorway. "Can I see them now?"  
  
Her face split into a huge grin when he nodded and she started to walk toward the door. She stopped when she thought of something.  
  
"Are my friends still being fed that gross gruel stuff?" She frowned when he didn't answer.   
  
"Come here Odion?" He obediently followed her to the sideboard where Tèa dumped the contents of the fruit bowl into his arms.  
  
He looked uncomfortable. "Miss Tèa, I don't think that this is allowed."  
  
"Too bad." Tèa walked over to the remains of her lunch. The servants seemed to think that six people were living in these rooms and supplied them with a corresponding amount of food. Most of the dishes were untouched. Tèa began to gather these up. She stood up and turned to Odion.  
  
"Come on Odion, this is not right and you know it. Now are you going to help me?" He nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
* * *  
  
The group of prisoners looked up at the sound of the door opening. Expecting one of the purple robed guards they were shocked to see Tèa with her arms piled high with food. No one moved for a moment before Mokuba yelled and launched himself at her. When Tèa wobbled trying to keep a grip on her load Tristan and Joey stood up to take the burden from her.  
  
Tèa returned Mokuba's hug before she looked behind her. "Could you bring that in here?"  
  
Everyone gasped as Odion entered. He handed his armful of fruit to Duke then left shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What the...?" Joey spoke. He was cut off by Mai.  
  
"Tèa, what happened? Are you okay? What is all this?" Tèa held up a hand.  
  
"I promise I'll answer all your questions but first I think you should have something to eat. Odion said you were just getting that mosh."  
  
When everyone was eating, even Kiaba who Tèa had threatened with a slap if he didn't take something, Tèa sat down and began to talk. As she spoke she played with Mokuba's hair. He was seated beside her and his brother, he seemed reluctant to let Tèa go.  
  
"I'm fine you guys. Better then fine actually. Ryou made a deal with that spirit from the Ring. He would stop fighting for control of his body if Bakura promised to keep me safe."  
  
Mai looked at Tèa sharply. Tèa returned her gaze in confusion. 'Mai seems shocked about something, now she's smiling like she knows something I don't. I hope being captured hasn't made her go loopy. She sure is acting weird.'  
  
"So you're safe." That was Joey.   
  
"Yes. But that is not what I'm here to talk about. I saw Yugi."  
  
The effect was electric. All of her friends froze.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yes. He's alive." Relieved muttering greeted this and Tèa regretted having to tell them the rest. "But Marik sent Yami to the Shadow Realm"   
  
"No." Joey looked horrified. Serenity started to cry. The rest just sat in silence. Tèa didn't say anything knowing that they would need time to digest this, just as she had. However she was not sure how long she had.  
  
"We've got to get out of here." Duke whispered.  
  
Tèa cleared her throat. "About that. In two nights there is a ball being held. Bakura has promised that if I go with him and behave then he will free one person." She smiled down at the boy at her side. "I chose Mokuba."  
  
She turned to the elder Kiaba. "Do you have anyone you trust that Mokuba could go stay with?"  
  
Seto seemed to think then he nodded. "One of my old business associates. He can be trusted."   
  
Tèa breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. All I have to do is go along with Bakura and he should be freed."  
  
"Thank you" Tèa barely heard the whisper that escaped the C.E.O's lips. An inarticulate cry of rage drew her attention to the other side of the room.  
  
"How could you?" Serenity was screaming, Joey was trying to hold on to her but he couldn't stop her from speaking.  
  
"Why Mokuba? Why not me? You're just doing this because you... you and Kiaba, you're together aren't you? Why else would you chose him over me. I'm just as young. I want to get out of here. You bitch! I hate you!"   
  
Tèa felt her chest restrict. She couldn't believe that this was happening, her friends were turning on her. "That's not true at all. I chose him because Marik hates his big brother more than yours so Mokuba was in more danger. No one wishes more than me that it wasn't just one person. How could you say that? You know me."  
  
* * *  
  
Outside Odion was standing to attention when an angry voice sounded in the hall.  
  
"...Bitch. I hate you."  
  
Opening the door he saw one of the girls screaming at Tèa who had backed into the wall opposite. He strode in.  
  
"I think it is time to leave." Taking Tèa's hand he led her out.   
  
When he entered Serenity had stopped screaming and was now standing still shocked at what she had said. Tèa looked at her friends   
  
"Bye" she whispered as the door slipped shut. Odion accompanied her back to her room where she could think about this in solitude.  
  
* * *  
  
The occupants of the cell remained silent until one broke the silence with a characteristic remark.  
  
"Nice going Mutt, shouldn't you keep a leash on her?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! Time really flies, doesn't it? I thought I better get an update out. I apologize profusely for the delay. I just had to focus attention on the one-shot for Buffybot.   
  
I'm actually shocked with the response I got for the last chapter - I felt sure I would be flamed for my portrayal of Serenity.   
  
To those people who said (or thought) that Serenity would never act like that I feel I have to disagree. First off Serenity has never been in a situation like this before (neither have the rest of them) one where there is basically no hope left. Yami has been defeated, they are only alive on a psychos whim and their future is pretty bleak - they face slavery for the remainder of their lives. Second, Serenity hasn't dealt with as much as the others. She never went to Duelist Kingdom and in my alternative she didn't end up in Noah's World (I think this is where she did a lot of growing up very quickly) My story takes place at the time in her development as a character when she couldn't bear to watch her brother duel Odion and tried to run away. I feel that given this Serenity would be the most likely to crack under the pressure. You will also notice that she was immediately shocked at what she said, it was spur of the moment.   
  
Oh one more thing. Malikfan03 - you mentioned that you had a Malik/Tea site coming. After this story is over I'm going to be writing a Malik/Tea. Would you be interested? or is the site not fanfiction based?   
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
Tea allowed herself to be ushered into the sitting room. Odion left her there, closing the door behind himself quietly.  
  
She continued to stare listlessly ahead, replaying everything Serenity had screamed at her. Still in a daze she moved to the bedroom door. After a few weak tries she managed to get the handle to turn and she stumbled in intending to collapse on the sofa.  
  
It wasn't there. Instead a small bed was in it's place. It was nowhere near as grand as the other bed in the room but Tea didn't mind. Removing her shoes she climbed in not bothering to change, fully intending to stay there for as long as she was allowed to.  
  
Hours later when Bakura returned, quietly slipping into the darkened room, she still hadn't moved. She heard him climb into bed. His breathing had long since slowed before she too fell into unconsciousness.   
  
The next morning dawned bright, the sun shining brightly into Tea's eyes. She blinked then squinted against the glare. Slowly she sat up surveying the room. The other bed had rumpled covers, implying that Bakura had come and gone. Tea was glad, the melancholy feeling had not left her and she didn't feel up to dealing with the unpredictable spirit. She closed her eyes, Serenity's voice echoed in her head.   
  
'You Bitch. I hate you!'  
  
Tea lowered herself back onto the mattress. Her eyes still squeezed shut.   
  
"I'm a horrible friend, a terrible person." she whispered miserably.  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
The two guards stationed outside the room watched the squat figure approaching them. They had very strict instructions on the care of the person inside this door. They intended to follow them to the letter, neither wanted to incur Bakura's wrath. They had been present the day he confronted the man responsible for the injuries sustained  
  
by Tea.  
  
The squat figure halted in front of the two and addressed them.   
  
"I'm expected, I'm making a dress for Miss Tea." The guards exchanged looks.  
  
"Only those identified by Miss Tea may enter."  
  
The woman sighed, exasperated. "Very well, call her. She knows who I am."  
  
One of the guards turned and knocked on the door.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Tea?"  
  
Silence reigned as they awaited an answer. None came. The guard knocked again louder this time, but the result was the same.  
  
The guards shared panicy looks. If something had happened then they would surely be blamed. One moved to open the door but the other stopped him.  
  
"We can't" The guard nodded, then came to a decision.  
  
"I'll go get Odion. He has the authority to enter." He turned and hurried off.  
  
It had been nearly five minutes and the remaining guard was getting anxious. He looked up as Odion rounded the corner, following the hurrying form of the guard in front of him.   
  
Ahead Odion could make out the door to Bakura's suite. Standing outside was a guard in the long purple robe common to all of Marik's guards and an old woman Odion recognized as the seamstress. He approached them with confusion.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The guard looked nervous. "Well Sir, you said we weren't to open the door unless Miss Tea gave clearance for the person entering but..." He trailed off. The woman took up where he stopped.  
  
"She's not answering."  
  
"What do you mean?" A frown appeared on Odion's continence, he liked Tea. She was very sweet and didn't seem to deserve what was happening to her. As far as he could tell the only crime she had committed was loyalty to her friends. He could sympathize, loyalty to Marik could probably be considered a crime.   
  
"We called and knocked, but there is no answer."  
  
Odion nodded "Open it."  
  
The guard fumbled at his belt and produced a key. He fitted it in the lock and turned it. The door swung slowly open allowing Odion and Floss to enter. Nothing appeared to be amiss in the main room but Tea was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Odion turned to the guards standing uncertainly in the doorway. "Stay there, don't let anyone else in."  
  
Both guards saluted. Stepping ahead of Floss Odion approached the doorway to the bedroom. He tried the door, it was locked. Turning to Floss he instructed her to check the other rooms. She soon came back.  
  
"Nothing there."   
  
He nodded and raised his fist to the door. "Miss Tea? Are you in there?"  
  
There was no reply. He knocked again, louder this time. "Miss Tea are you there, please answer?"  
  
Once again there was no reply but this time they both heard something shift inside.  
  
Odion's voice was more insistent this time, he also played his trump card. "Miss Tea, please answer or I will have to send for Lord Bakura."  
  
The sound of shuffling feet reached him then a voice spoke. It was no louder then a whisper and the person couldn't be more than a few feet from the other side of the door. Yet Odion still had to strain to hear it.  
  
"Odion?"  
  
Sighing with relief Odion answered. "Yes, will you come out?"  
  
"No. Is anyone else with you?" Odion heard the unspoken question. 'Is Bakura there with you?'  
  
"Yes, Floss is here. Remember she was coming to show you some dresses?"  
  
Floss tugged on his arm. "Don't you have a key?"  
  
"No" he hissed back. "These are Lord Bakura's rooms, only he has one." Floss frowned then stepped up to the door.  
  
"Love? Why don't you let me in? We need to go over the dresses, you want to look your best don't you?"  
  
"No. I have no right to enjoy this. I'm being selfish, just a selfish bitch. Anything you chose will be fine Floss. You have my measurements." Tea's voice had taken on a bitter tone. "Good bye, I want to be left alone." They heard her shuffle away from the door.  
  
Floss turned to Odion in shock. "What was that about?"  
  
Odion sighed, he could hear echo's of those screamed comments from yesterday. "I think some of her friends are being...less then supportive."  
  
Floss pursed her lips. "Fools, she's obviously unhappy."  
  
"Stress makes people do funny things."  
  
"True," She looked down at the sketches she held in her hand. "I better get started if I'm to finish this for tomorrow." She headed for the door with Odion following. The door was locked behind him and Tea was left to her thoughts.   
  
Odion hurried down the corridor, he was supposed to meet Marik for lunch to debrief but was now running late. He stopped at the doors to the dinning room to catch his breath before entering.  
  
"... they arrive tomorrow. You almost have to pity the poor saps that are being sent to do this." Marik was speaking to Bakura when Odion stepped into the dinning room.   
  
As he took his seat at the table Marik stopped his conversation to fix him with a slight glare. "You are late."  
  
Odion bowed his head. "My apologies Master Marik. There was a situation that had to be dealt with."  
  
Marik hiked one eyebrow in question while Bakura kept eating, clearly not interested.  
  
Odion elaborated. "It was about Miss Tea." Suddenly he had Bakura's undivided attention as the albino's head snapped up. "She wasn't answering the door, I went in to investigate. She had locked herself in the bedroom and refused to come out."  
  
Now both of the youths were watching him. Finally Bakura spoke,  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
Odion sighed, "Yesterday I went with her down to the dungeons, she told her friends of the arrangement to free Mokuba. Joey Wheelers sister did not take the news well. She started to scream at Miss Tea. She called her a bitch among other things."  
  
Bakura felt his body tense, as if for a fight, how dare that little brat judge someone like Tea.  
  
In his soul room Ryou listened to the description of Serenity's reaction. His heart clenched, even though he was trying to protect her from pain he still managed to turn her friends against her.  
  
Hanging his head Ryou felt the guilt began to eat at him. 'I can only imagine what she's going through. I wish I could be there for her properly. To hold her tight, protect her from all this.' His thoughts turned to how she had felt in his arms, soft and warm. Exactly like he had always imagined. 'I would give up my life for you to be happy Tea, and you'll never know,'  
  
He was forcibly dragged from his thoughts as he experienced a red hot burning sensation pulse in his chest. Realizing the emotion didn't originate within himself he gasped. Bakura was angry. 'No he's furious.'  
  
The Spirit of the Ring could feel the anger starting to build. This was why Tea had been asleep when he got in. It hadn't been that late, she was just hurt by what this stupid little girl had said.   
  
"What is the girls name?"  
  
"Serenity." said Odion nervously, he had never seen Bakura like this. The spirit was practically shaking with suppressed rage.   
  
"She will have to be punished."  
  
"Now, now my friend." cautioned Marik. "I would advise discretion. At least until after the Kaiba boy has been released. Tea will probably not like anything happening to her friends regardless of what they have done to her. It could jeopardize the arrangement you have with her."  
  
Bakura slowly seemed to be getting his rage under control, he paused to consider Marik's advise.  
  
"I suppose, but transgressions like this do have to be controlled. This girl must learn how to treat her superiors."  
  
"Oh I agree, but you consider Tea superior?"  
  
"She is under my protection, I gave my word she would not be hurt. Yes, she is superior to that little brat. She's mine. I will not tolerate someone disrespecting my possessions. It is tantamount to disrespecting me. "  
  
Marik nodded. "On to business, I'm drafting a treaty for whoever I choose to ally myself with. I would value any input you had."  
  
Bakura nodded "Yes, but why? I have no experience in these sort of things. I prefer to take what I want.  
  
"I had noticed." said Marik with a rueful smile. "Never-the-less I like how you think. We can start on it after lunch."  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
Bakura arrived in his suite late and in a bad mood. He stalked over to the bedroom and tried the door. It slid open easily enough, clearly Tea had unlocked it in anticipation of his arrival. He let himself in. Tea was already in the bed. He stopped on his trek to his own bed. A twinge of some unknown emotion had settled in his stomach. He tried to shake it off before changing and climbing into bed.   
  
Force of habit meant that Bakura woke rapidly. He blinked, tensing when he heard the sound of another's breath, before he remembered where he was. Secure in Marik's fortress, there was very little that could threaten him. He turned his head to the one whose breathing he had noticed. Tea was just a lump under the covers of her bed. That hadn't been there when he left yesterday morning, Marik's people worked fast.   
  
He stood and stretched. 'I could certainly get used to this. Nothing to fear, the world at my feet. I'm well fed and tonight I attend a ball with a gorgeous girl on my arm. Speaking of that...'   
  
An uncontrollable urge compelled Bakura across to the other bed in the room. He stood looking down at the cloth covered heap for a moment before reaching out and gently drawing the comforter down.   
  
Tea lay on her back with her head turned towards the wall. She appeared peaceful until Bakura noticed the silvery tracts on her checks. Tea was crying in her sleep.   
  
Bakura felt his fists clench. 'That girl, Serenity, will pay for this.' Reaching out he slid a hand slowly along her cheek, removing the tears.  
  
"Little one, she will regret doing this." He drew the blanket back up to cover the girl in the bed before quietly leaving. His thoughts in turmoil as he tried to figure out where these feelings were coming from. 'It couldn't be Ryou, could it? His weak minded sentiments must be playing havoc with my mind. Or perhaps I'm just eager to cause some harm.'   
  
Marik had invited him to meet the diplomats arriving that day. This sounded like fun to Bakura, who wouldn't want to terrorize pathetic mortal politicians? Before that though he would have to deal with his Light who was trying to get his attention.   
  
Bakura's mind shifted and he found himself in his Soul Room. His Light watched him suspiciously from the other side of the room.   
  
'What will you do to Serenity?' he asked tentatively.  
  
"Why do you care?" was the waspish reply. "I thought Tea was your crush."  
  
Ryou felt himself flush as Bakura trivialized his feelings like that. He had had crushes before, they didn't compare to this sweet ache he felt just thinking of her. He realized Bakura was waiting for a reply.   
  
"I care about all my friends, particularly when you're involved."  
  
Bakura snorted. "If you truly cared for the girl, you would do all you could to protect her from this." He cut the connection.  
  
Finding himself in a dark hallway he realized he was close to where he was going. He began to casually stroll in the direction of the throne room.  
  
A scowling Marik greeted Bakura with a curt nod as he entered. At Marik's feet knelt a shaking man.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at this and Marik's frown deepened. He pointed a finger at the man.  
  
"This fool you see before you dared to betray me. I'm afraid that I won't be able to join you for a short while, this must be dealt with. Would you care to wait in the library?"  
  
Bakura smirked once at the huddled figure then nodded. An attendant moved forward at Marik's bidding to escort Bakura out the door.   
  
The Spirit was shown in to a room he had yet to see. It was lined with book shelves, filled with a huge number of texts. Floor to ceiling windows allowed in the light and in a corner stood a large oak table. Bakura wandered forward, looking around. He stopped at one of the shelves and removed a volume, he idly flipped through it before shoving it back in place. 'Why they insist on writing in that ridiculous language is beyond me. It looks like chicken scratching.'  
  
He strolled further in among the shelves pulling volumes at random from the shelves to flick through. Bakura spent several minutes examining one book that seemed to detail medieval torture methods, the illustrations were certainly interesting.  
  
The next book also had illustrations. It showed figures bending into strange positions. Bakura turned back to the cover. It had a picture of a woman in a leotard on it. 'Dancing, they write books on this?' He was about to thrust it back on to the shelf when an image entered his mind unbidden, Tea's tear streaked face. 'She'll be hopeless if she keeps that up.' He regarded the book in his hand with renewed interest. 'Maybe this will put her in a better mood.'  
  
He stalked back over to the door to the library. Opening it he leaned out, spotting a servant he called her over.  
  
"You, I want this taken up to Tea with her lunch. Understand?" The woman nodded.   
  
"Good" He slammed the door in her face. Retreating to the table he waited for Marik to make his appearance.   
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
Tea woke slowly, she briefly considered staying in bed before she remembered what an important day this was, this made her swing her legs out of bed and stand up. That and someone was knocking loudly on the door.  
  
Tea staggered out into the living room.  
  
"Yes?" she croaked before clearing her throat and calling out louder this time.  
  
"Love? It's me, I've got the dress."  
  
"Let her in." Tea bid the guards she was sure were lurking outside. She was proved right when the door swung open and Floss was bowed into the room.  
  
Over one arm the woman carried a large swath of shimmering blue material. When she noticed the girls eyes on it she held it out.  
  
"Come on, try it on. We have to be sure it fits." Tea accepted the dress then stood feeling awkward.   
  
Floss saw this and smiled. "Now dear, I spent most of last night on that. I want to see how it looks. Go put it on in the other room then come out here."  
  
Tea did as she was bid. In the bedroom she selected appropriate underwear and put that on before carefully sliding the dress over her head. The material floated down softly around her body. Opening the wardrobe she used the mirror on the back of the door to get a good look at herself.  
  
The dress was sapphire blue, matching her eyes. The light floaty overlay covered a thicker gown and Tea remembered the comment Floss had made about how cold the castle was. The bodice was snugly fitted before the skirt of the dress flared out dramatically, reaching to the ground. At the top two thin straps supported it. Attached to these strips hung lengths of the lighter material. They would flare out as she danced, Tea was sure of it.   
  
Her perusal of her reflection halted when she got to her shoulders. There on her shoulder lay the remains of her bruise. It covered a large swath of skin mottling it blue-gray.  
  
Sighing Tea stepped out of the room, Floss had done a lovely job. It was typical that this horrible place could ruin even that, the bruise was a striking reminder of the hellish violence they had to live in.  
  
Floss gasped when she saw Tea.   
  
"Oh darling, I knew you had the figure for this. You look gorgeous but..." She trailed of as she saw the dark bruise.  
  
"Oh... well we can hide that easily enough. How did that happen?"  
  
"One of the guards, he was going to hit Mokuba."  
  
"Yes. I heard about that. Well your Lord Bakura fixed him."  
  
"What?" Tea was bewildered.   
  
"All the servants heard about it. Lord Bakura really messed that man up, screamed until he died, all the guards are terrified of the Lord now."  
  
"The blood," whispered Tea. "He came in with it all over his shirt." She sat down sharply. "He's a murderer."  
  
Floss approached her and began tugging at the top of the dress. "Okay Love, I need to just modify this a bit. Why don't you get changed?" Tea nodded, a few minutes later she emerged from the bedroom in a T-shirt and shorts.   
  
She handed the gown to Floss.  
  
"Thanks Love. A maid brought that in." She pointed to a tray on the table. "I think you should have a bite to eat."  
  
Tea nodded. She still couldn't comprehend this idea, tonight she would attend a ball with a murderer. While Tea knew that Bakura had probably killed before she had known this person. It seemed to real.  
  
When she approached the tray she noticed a book on it. Picking it up she glanced at the cover, 'Ballet' she smiled wanly. Dancing seemed so long ago. Replacing the book she picked up the plate of food and took it to the seat opposite where Floss was perched stitching away at the evening gown.  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
Bakura stepped around a corner nearly sending a servant sprawling. He growled, the castle staff were running everywhere trying to get ready for the dinner that night.   
  
He was on his way to check on Tea then he had to go be fitted for his evening wear before sitting in on a meeting that Marik was having with the ambassadors that had arrived that afternoon. Even though he didn't really want to admit it, Bakura was quite interested in how Tea had received the book. This was a confusing feeling for the spirit, he had never really cared for anyone's feelings before.  
  
He rounded the corner that lead to the corridor with his suite, scowling, lost in his thoughts. The guards outside his rooms snapped to attention terrified the murderous look was for them. They hurriedly unlocked the door and pulled it open with a bow. Bakura swept in to the room to find Tea sitting curled up on one couch with an old woman he had never seen sewing and talking away amiably on the other.  
  
On the table rested the lunch tray that had been sent up. The dishes were empty but the book that lay beside them didn't appear to be touched.   
  
Tea had looked up at his entrance, she watched him glaring at her lunch before turning to her.   
  
"Why haven't you touched the book? I thought you were interested in dancing."  
  
"Oh" Tea looked down. " I didn't really feel like reading."  
  
Bakura frowned, turning away, "Very well." His voice and posture were rigid. "I will be back to collect you at six. Make sure you are ready." He stalked through the door, slamming it behind him. Tea flinched at the sound. Floss began to laugh, causing Tea to turn to her in confusion.  
  
"What could possibly be funny?"  
  
"I think you hurt his feelings."  
  
Tea's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?" she squeaked.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
A snort was heard from Tea, surely Floss was joking. "I don't think you understand. This is Bakura, he hates everyone. There is no way he would care what I did. He never does anything nice for anyone."  
  
Floss just smiled. "All the more reason for him to be upset. This is probably the first time he's ever thought of someone else's well being and you just rejected him."  
  
As Tea opened her mouth Floss cut her off. "I don't blame you for acting cold towards him, I would do the same thing. I just think you should be careful, it could be a bad move to rebuff any advances of friendship he might make."  
  
Tea shook her head. "Old lady, you are off your rocker. Hell will freeze over before Bakura ever feels anything other then hate and anger."  
  
"You didn't see his eyes just now did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then you can just keep up the denial" She shook out the dress. "Okay I'm done now."  
  
Floss checked her watch "We have four hours till you have to be ready, so I think you should go have a nice long soak in the bath. You need to relax. I'm going to see if I can find some things we need."   
  
Both woman left the room. One out the main door, while Tea headed into the bathroom.  
  
Carefully she ran the water. When she was sure the water was at the correct temperature she slid in. Closing her eyes an image of Serenity's face, twisted in fury immediately surfaced. 'No.' Tea thought forcefully shoving that thought aside.  
  
'Just concentrate on Mokuba. You're doing this for him. So he can have a better life.'   
  
For over an hour Tea floated trying to calm her mind, she was desperate to get this night right. To help Mokuba. When she finally stirred the water was getting cold. Quickly she shampooed her hair and soaped her skin.  
  
Exiting the tub Tea quickly toweled herself off and wrapped a satin robe around her body. In the main room Floss awaited her return.   
  
Tea was ushered into the bedroom where she changed into the dress. Floss had widened the shoulder straps. The dark material was enough to cover the shadows of the bruises that still lingered on her skin, hiding them from view.  
  
However the seamstress was not finished with her yet. She made Tea sit in front of the mirror and began to fiddle with her hair, finally settling on a sleek knot at the back of her head with tendrils framing her face. Then came the makeup, a light dusting of powder, eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss.   
  
Finally Tea was done, with twenty minutes to spare before Bakura came to collect her. A night in the presence of murderers, Bakura and Marik. 'Just breath Tea, you can do this. Mokuba is counting on you.'  
  
Tea took a deep breath, looking into the mirror. A stunning stranger gazed back. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I can only say that school got in the way. But here it is . . . the long (read: impatiently) awaited Ball Chapter. Or at least half of it, I'm splitting it up. This is so that an update happens now and not in a month which is when I will probably get the rest finished.  
  
Incidentally I am thinking of stopping my other story 'It goes in Circles' to concentrate on this one. Also because I think that Circles has an over used plot line and I like to be original. Please tell me 'Safe in my enemies arms' is original, right?   
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. Wow, over 200 reviews.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wow Floss" breathed Téa, "You are amazing!"  
  
Floss laughed good naturedly. "I hardly did a thing, that's all you" she finished with a smile.  
  
Téa returned the smile gingerly, clearly worried. Gently, avoiding the bruise, Floss took a hold of Téa's shoulders.  
  
"Love, you need to relax, you are making the right decision. You're giving that little boy a future, that is a wonderful thing to be able to do. Now just calm down, you need to be on your best behavior tonight, the last thing you want is for Bakura to call off your deal because you didn't play the perfect partner." Téa remained staring at the ground. "That means you smile. Act charming, I know it's hard but just you keep a picture of that little boy in your head, okay? I know you can do this."   
  
"You're right Floss" she drew a shaky breath, "I can do this."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bakura examined himself in the mirror, he had refused point blank to have anything to do with the tuxedo offered to him by the rather nervous servant assigned to getting him dressed. Instead he settled on black dress slacks with matching shoes and a deep blue dress shirt. He was at that moment trying to determine whether he liked the darker blue tie or not.   
  
The manservant waited anxiously for his decision.  
  
"Phh! I look ridiculous." the spirit wrenched the tie from his neck removing the top few buttons of his shirt in the process. "I'm late enough as it is now"   
  
He started for the door taking time to check his reflection, the open neck looked much better he decided. Hurrying down the deserted corridors he allowed himself to think of the girl waiting for him, Téa. 'I certainly hope she is in a better mood this evening.' He sniggered quietly. 'How will she we deal with the situation tonight? This is sure to be entertaining.'   
  
He had reached the rooms, with a lot of bowing the door was opened and he stepped in, dismissing the guards. Thankful, they hurried away, practically tripping over themselves to get out of the way of the irate spirit. This brought a smile to Bakura's lips which faded slightly when he realized that the living room was empty. 'Surely she can manage to stay put for one day...' his train of thought trailed off when he heard voices from the bedroom.  
  
He smirked, she wasn't hiding. "We are leaving now" he announced. At the sound of his voice the sounds in the other room ceased.  
  
Téa froze where she stood, glancing helplessly at Floss. "Please" she mouthed, "I just need another few seconds."  
  
Floss nodded and headed for the door, turning she whispered "Good luck" before entering the living room.  
  
Bakura whirled from his examination of the rooms sole painting to witness the little woman from earlier quietly come through the bedroom door. She bobbed a curtsey to Bakura.  
  
"My Lord, she will be out in a moment." Bakura nodded absently and Floss quickly left.   
  
Peering through the gap between the door and the frame Téa watched Bakura pace the room, with each second he seemed to get more agitated. She knew that she had to move, tonight would be easier if he wasn't in a bad mood before they had left the suite, but she couldn't get her body to take that first step.  
  
Téa took a deep breath, 'This is it girl, breathe, good - now think of Mokuba.' Gently she cracked the door open and crept out, ready to begin the masquerade. Her eyes were fixed on the floor so she completely missed Bakura's reaction.   
  
Bakura snapped around as he heard Téa enter the room, a rebuke already on his lips. And froze.   
  
Téa had just stepped into the light, the floating material of the dress settling softly around her frame. Her head was down but as he watched she slowly looked up and met his eyes before demurely turning away. Bakura was stunned. He had been aware that Téa was attractive, even commenting on it to Ryou and Marik, but this was something else. He felt a surge of pride that she would be on his arm that night. 'Bad luck Marik, you really did miss out. She's beautiful.'   
  
In his Soul Room Ryou was staring listlessly ahead at the wall, he was going to spend this evening watching the spirit with Téa. His head snapped up at the whispered comment that glided through his mind. '. . .Beautiful'. He looked around quickly before he realized that Bakura wasn't in the Soul Room with him and it had just been a stray thought on the part of the spirit. Concentrating, Ryou called up an image of what Bakura was seeing. A vision appeared shimmering in the air before him, soft blue eyes flitting up to meet his, then shyly away.   
  
He gasped. "Beautiful" he murmured in an unintentional echo of his darker half. "Wow."  
  
"Shall we go?" Téa spoke so softly that it took Bakura a moment to answer, at least that was the reason he gave himself.  
  
"Indeed." He turned and walked toward the door, holding it open as Téa exited. Once in the hall he offered her his arm. Téa stared at it for a moment before accepting.   
  
'If he want's to play the gentleman, so be it. Mokuba, this is for Mokuba'   
  
They walked in silence down the corridors. From under her carefully lowered eyelashes Téa examined the youth next to her. He was dressed almost casually in a blue dress shirt that complemented her own garment well. Téa decided that he did good, 'But Ryou would look even better, it's his body.'   
  
Téa had no idea where she was going, not having seen much of the castle, but she could just hear a low murmur of voices up ahead. Gradually the sound in the distance grew louder. When it reached the point where the sounds seemed to be coming from just around the corner Bakura stopped. Leaning against the wall of the corridor he regarded the girl across from him for a moment before speaking.  
  
"From this point on you will be on your best behavior. You will smile and be gracious, under no conditions will you tell anyone you are here under anything less then your own freewill. Failure to comply with any of this will result in our deal being called off. Do you understand?"  
  
Téa nodded stiffly, "You needn't worry, I won't embarrass you."  
  
"Very well." He pushed himself away from the wall and offered Téa his arm again. She slid hers gently through his, resting her hand on his forearm.  
  
Together they stepped around the corner, ahead two grand double doors had been thrown open. Through the archway music and light streamed. As they drew closer individual figures became visible as they swirled around the dance floor to a light beat or stood near the walls talking.   
  
Téa looked around surreptitiously as she drew level with the doors then through them. At first glance the room seemed like any well bred persons dinner party but closer inspection revealed the ever-present tension. A brittle laugh, a too-quick gesture and everywhere the strained smiles.  
  
The ballroom was three times as large as the throne room. Marble pillars wrapped with decorative silk streamers supported the vaulted ceiling. Instead of the usual smoky torches, grand chandeliers, five of them, illuminated the room. The decorations all featured purple and gold, the colors that Marik seemed to have adopted as his.   
  
Gently Bakura led Téa around the dance floor and over to where Marik was holding court in the far corner. At their approach he broke off what he was saying and stepped forward to greet them, taking Téa's hand. He examined her for a second then bowed over it planting a courtly kiss on the back.  
  
"My dear, you do look ravishing." Téa's face remained frozen for a second before something seemed to click and she smiled timidly.  
  
"You are too kind." She considered for a moment 'May as well make this look good.' "My Pharaoh."   
  
Marik's face split into a bright smile, then he turned to Bakura, "I see you have managed to control her after all, I must say I had my doubts"  
  
Bakura snorted, "She would do anything for her friends, it is a major weakness and an easily exploited one"  
  
Téa bit her tongue to keep from commenting.   
  
"Oh well," Marik was smiling again. "You will have to make sure to save a dance for me, I look forward to it." He looked over at the Spirit who was scowling furiously, "Come now, my friend. You can't monopolize her completely. Now, you have meet the ambassadors earlier, haven't you?"  
  
He turned to the group he had been speaking to before Bakura and Téa arrived, naming them for Téa's benefit.  
  
"This is Mr. and Mrs. Roscoe from the U.S., Mr. Roscoe is their ambassador. Over here is Mr. Maxwell and his wife from Britain, oh and Miss Winston from France."  
  
"Pleasure" said Téa as she shook all the hands offered. There followed an awkward moment which Mrs. Maxwell broke.   
  
"Why Darling," she said to Téa "You look parched. Come, let's visit the refreshment table." Téa glanced at Bakura for permission, he tightened his grip on her for a moment in warning before letting her go. He watched her walk away, 'She is definitely the best looking of all the women here' A sudden smirk, 'And she is all ours. Of course, it would help if I could get Marik to understand that'  
  
Mrs.' Maxwell and Roscoe led Téa over to a table in the opposite corner where one of the castle's myriad of servants poured them all a glass of punch. Téa looked nervously between the two women, it was clear they were used to these kinds of situations.   
  
"So, this is certainly a lovely place. Do you live here permanently?", asked Mrs. Roscoe, Téa frowned lightly, there was a slight inflection in the way she said that, 'They don't like me' she realized. 'They think I'm a...a...a tyrant like Marik.'  
  
Considering her words carefully she spoke, "I hope that this all works out well for your countries, I would hate for anyone else to get hurt, some of my friends did. No one should have to go through that.'  
  
The ambassadors wives exchanged meaningful looks. Hesitantly Mrs. Roscoe spoke,   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm with Bakura" Téa used her punch glass to indicate the white haired spirit, understanding dawned on the two women's faces, and Mrs. Maxwell grinned suddenly.   
  
"Oh, well don't worry" she patted Téa lightly on her shoulder, "They say true love conquers all."   
  
Téa choked on the mouthful of punch she had just taken, she ducked her head to hide her shock. Her two companions mistook it for embarrassment and carefully guided the conversation back to more neutral topics. They chatted companionably until a manservant appeared at the doors and announced in a loud voice.  
  
"Dinner is served, if you all would be so kind as to follow me." He bowed and walked out the main entrance.  
  
Téa put her glass down and turned to look for the spirit. He was already on his way, following Marik and the ambassadors over toward Téa's group. Without being asked she slipped her arm through Bakura's and made to follow Marik and the other couples out.  
  
As they walked through the double doors she slowed, allowing a gap to form between herself and Bakura and the Roscoe's in front, then leant close to whisper to Bakura.  
  
"They think we're in love and that's why I'm here."  
  
Bakura smirked 'That would certainly be interesting.', "Little one, you are doing well. Now let's see if you can keep it up." 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. Announcement time. To say an enormous THANK YOU to everyone has reviewed I will be offering a 'gift' to the 250th reviewer. They will get to select the coupling and situation for the next chapter of "The Paths You Have Are Many". In case you don't know what that is, it's my other story. It is a series of loosely connected one-shots involving Tèa and (insert male here), in a moment in their future together. Joey has already been done but all other male characters from Yu-Gi-Oh are open (bar of course any one from after Battle City, I've only seen that far.)  
  
So the winner gets to chose the pairing and circumstance of this one-shot.  
  
THIS IS DEDICATED TO LANSE, ONE OF MY MOST CONSISTENT REVIEWERS. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES.  
  
To the story...  
  
  
  
The band had been shifted to the corner of the dinning room, a room Tèa had not yet seen. It was designed and decorated similarly to the hall she had just exited. She turned her eyes upwards to see a beautiful mural stretched across the ceiling. A gentle pressure on her arm brought her crashing back down to earth.   
  
Bakura raised his eyebrows and tugged at her arm again. Tèa now saw that he was trying to lead her to the head table, located at the back of the room. From there the other tables were arranged around the walls leaving the centre free, presumably for dancing later on.  
  
Bakura and Tèa crossed this empty space on their way to their seats. As they reached the head table the band struck up a quiet classical piece. Bakura held out Tèa's chair for her before seating himself between Marik and Tèa. They were soon joined by Odion who, Tèa was pleased to note, had been placed on her left.  
  
The slowest guest was just taking his seat when Marik stood. Any conversation that had been occurring flagged immediately. Marik smiled and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to my home. As you know we have gathered here for a very serious reason, but for tonight I bid you rest, relax, enjoy yourselves. Tomorrow let the politics begin." He smiled at each of the three tables, one for each delegation, and sat.  
  
Timid applause greeted Marik's announcement and under the cover of this noise the serving staff entered.  
  
  
  
Faint strains of music resonated around a stone cell deep within the castle. The occupants of the prison stared listlessly at the walls. All of the occupants bar one, this young female glared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Bet she's having the time of her life." whispered Serenity bitterly.  
  
From the other side of the cell she got an answer, of sorts.  
  
"I thought I said you needed to keep a muzzle on her, or is she too much for you, Puppy."  
  
Joey, who the 'puppy' comment was addressed to, growled. "Can it Kaiba."  
  
Seto looked down his nose at Joey. "My mistake, Mutt. I just thought friendship meant more to you geeks."  
  
Serenity scowled, "Still defending your girlfriend?"  
  
The eldest Kaiba went from irritated to exhausted at this remark. "Do you really believe I would be thinking about romance at a time like this?" he asked wearily.  
  
Mai entered the conversation at this point, "He has a point Serenity, I think you need to calm down. Tèa is a good friend, she is doing her best. She's in a precarious situation herself. If she ends up in here with us for displeasing Marik or Bakura we lose one of our few advantages. Remember she's the one dealing with murderers everyday, that can't be pleasant."  
  
The cell was quiet again except for the echoes of music from upstairs. Seto suddenly felt something prodding him in the side. He looked down into the worried eye's of his little brother.   
  
"Will Tèa get hurt?"  
  
He smiled reassuringly. "No, you heard her, Ryou arranged for her protection."  
  
"But..."  
  
Seto cut Mokuba off with a comforting hand on the shoulder. "It'll all work out, Tèa's smart enough to not get hurt."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "I'm glad, I don't want Tèa to get hurt, after everything she's done." This last statement was accompanied with a glare directed at Serenity.  
  
Mokuba received a second pat on the shoulder from his brother and a whispered "Me too."   
  
  
  
Dinner was progressing nicely, Tèa decided. She hadn't had to talk much so far so there was very little chance to do anything to annoy Bakura. She looked up suddenly when she realized she was being spoken too.  
  
"So," Marik was looking at Tèa around Bakura. "Are you looking forward to relocating to Egypt"  
  
'Pleasant conversation' Tèa silently coaxed herself. "Oh I suppose, but I shall miss the rooms we have here they are very nice, I especially like having a balcony"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When I was younger all I wanted was a balcony after I read a story about a princess having one. When my family first moved to Domino we brought a house with a balcony, I was sure I would get the bedroom attached to it. My parents were a bit surprised when I suggested that they relinquish the master bedroom." Tèa made a concentrated effort to push down the sorrow she felt at the mention of her parents. "Needless to say, I didn't get it."  
  
Both Bakura and Marik sniggered quietly in response as servants removed the soup the had just finished and placed the main course before them.   
  
Tèa prodded at the vegetables on her plate a moment then decided to try talking to Bakura. 'After all, he seems to want to pretend we're a couple.'  
  
She tapped him on the arm. "Are you looking forward to seeing Egypt?" He looked blankly at her. "I mean, that's where you're from isn't it, originally?"  
  
Bakura nodded slowly considering, "I believe it may have changed slightly since I was last there."  
  
Tèa blinked rapidly, 'Did he just make a joke? Wow, he must really be taking this act seriously.' Tèa allowed a smile to grace her face briefly.   
  
Bakura felt a rush of pleasure at the tiny smile she offered him. 'I can see why the Pharaoh was so enamored with her. If she smiled like that for him all the time.' A niggling thought that this was all for show was trying to make itself known but Bakura ignored it.  
  
"Well..." She wracked her brain for something that wouldn't have changed. "The weather probably won't have been altered too drastically ... and I'm sure there is still plenty of sand."  
  
Bakura grinned, "It will be nice to leave this damn cold."  
  
"You don't like it here?"  
  
"It rains to much, and last year there was that stupid snow."  
  
"I love snow."  
  
"I always knew there was something wrong with you."  
  
The spirit ignored the girls indignant look and began to cut into his meat, a noise of disgust made him look up.  
  
Tèa was staring at his plate, "I don't think that's been cooked very well."  
  
He shrugged "This is how I like it"  
  
"But it's practically raw."  
  
"That would be the point."  
  
Her nose crinkled in horror before she caught herself, in a panic she rushed to apologize. "Sorry, everyone has their own tastes. It's not my place to comment."  
  
In his Soul Room Ryou felt an odd stirring, Bakura was finding something terribly funny. Knowing what the spirit considered humorous Ryou quickly called up an image of what was taking place outside. He watched, smiling, at Tèa's attempts at conversation. 'I really have never met such a sweet person before' he mused. 'But that is one of the great things about her.'   
  
'She even seems able to deal with the spirit at his most contrary.' A frown suddenly marred his features, he had felt something, an odd pleasurable sensation from Bakura when Tèa smiled at his joke.  
  
'My God. He's actually trying to be nice to her.'   
  
  
  
Tèa had just taken the last bite of her dessert when the band was joined by a woman in a long red dress. It became clear that this woman was a singer as she set up a microphone and tested it a few times. Then she turned to the band, whispering something.  
  
The band began to play and after a few bars the woman joined in. Tèa immediately recognized the song as one of the old ones her parents favored. So engrossed was she in the music, Tèa didn't even notice the table being cleared of all the dessert dishes.   
  
Odion smiled as he watched the girl next to him, she was swaying gently in her seat in time to the beat of the song. He coughed to get her attention.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Miss Tèa?"  
  
Her face split into a radiant smile, "That would be wonderful." Her smile faded slightly "Let me just check, okay?"  
  
She turned to her escort, "Can I, please?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
Odion stood and offered Tèa his hand. She gratefully excepted and rose to follow him to the dance floor, joining the other couples congregating there. Taking her hand in his, Odion carefully began to lead her in a slow circle. Tèa sighed contentedly, it was so nice to just relax.  
  
Bakura watched from his place at the head table as the pair swirled in a circle. He couldn't really find fault with the situation, Odion was a loyal man and obviously had no feelings for Tèa. Still, he would feel better when she returned to his side.  
  
He suddenly tensed as another man approached the pair and spoke with Odion a moment. When the song changed he held out his hands to Tèa who reluctantly took them. Odion began to make his way back to the table his face his usual expressionless mask.  
  
Bakura elbowed Marik, "Who is that?" he pointed at the man with Tèa.  
  
Marik frowned in concentration. "One of the lower level delegates from France, I think."  
  
Bakura watched in growing annoyance as the man slowly moved closer to Tèa, who was starting to look decidedly uncomfortable. Marik glanced at his friends face.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't be able to monopolize her all night. Did you expect everyone else to ignore what you and I already know."  
  
The albino sighed, what Marik said made sense but that didn't stop the irritation as that scum's arms tightened around someone who was officially his. He caught a glimpse of Tèa's face looking wistfully back at her seat and this clinched it. He stood.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Marik with a chuckle in his voice. "You can't dance."  
  
Bakura answered as he left the table, "I can't, but I know someone who can."   
  
Tèa smiled uncomfortably at her dance partner, she had been having a wonderful time with Odion but now this person had cut in. She could feel him slowly drawing closer, she desperately wanted to draw away but couldn't. 'What if it starts a scene and Bakura gets angry.' Her worries stopped when a gruff voice spoke to her left.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" It wasn't really a request.  
  
The young man dancing opened his mouth to argue and a frantic Tèa jumped in.  
  
"Oh Bakura, there you are." She turned to the person holding her, rather desperate to get rid of him. "I'm here with Bakura tonight but thank you for the dance."  
  
The young man relinquished with obvious regret and Bakura took his place. Tèa tentatively held out her hands but paused when she saw the familiar glazed look in the spirit's eyes.  
  
In his Soul Room Ryou had just gotten a horrible fright as Bakura materialized in front of him.  
  
"We need to dance." The spirit announced. "I can't so I would suggest that you hurry up and get out there before I change my mind."  
  
Ryou scrambled to his feet, shocked but elated. He had been watching of course, and felt a similar jealousy as some unknown made advances at Tèa. But he never expected this.  
  
Tèa watched as a subtle change occurred in the youth across from her. A pair of the warmest eyes she had ever seen now looked at her tenderly.  
  
"Hello Tèa."  
  
"Oh Ryou." She eagerly embraced him, laying her head on his chest as they began to move to the melody of another old classic. "How have you been?"  
  
"Well enough" he replied. "You look gorgeous tonight, I know there are other things to worry about but you really do."  
  
Tèa moved back slightly so she could see his face. "Really?" She blushed prettily.  
  
"Really" he assured her. She sighed and returned her head to it's previous position.  
  
"I'm worried Ryou, quite badly. What if I screw this up?"  
  
"You're doing great. I promise." He kissed the top of her head softly. The continued to turn slowly in time to the beat. Each taking pleasure and consolation in the others company.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes, hearing the music wind to a close, he savored this feeling. Gently swaying to the tune, with Tèa cradled in his arms.   
  
As the song ended Tèa felt the body she was holding change, it suddenly became more angular, harder. Tèa craned her head up to see Bakura calmly returning her gaze. She gasped and instinctively flinched away. Bakura's arms tightened around her frame holding her in place. She felt his chest reverberate as he spoke,  
  
"We will sit down now. I don't like how some of these worms are looking at you."  
  
Tèa sighed in relief, "Agreed" before she caught a momentary view of Marik approaching. "Um, I think I owe Ma...My Pharaoh a dance first."  
  
"Indeed, you do my Dear. Don't worry, I'll return her in one piece." said Marik as he arrived. So saying he took Tèa's hands and whirled her away into the mass of dancers.   
  
  
  
It was very late, or more accurately very early when Bakura and Tèa returned to their rooms. Tèa selected a night gown and went into the bathroom to change. Bakura was in bed when she got back.   
  
The spirit may have been in bed but he wasn't sleeping, his mind kept replaying the moment when Tèa had recoiled from him. She had felt so nice in his arms, but then her face had contorted so sharply when she realized who she was pressed against. He couldn't figure out why this was bothering him to such an extent. He'd never had trouble sleeping before and considering some of the things he'd witnessed the fact that this girl was keeping him from his sleep was disturbing.  
  
Regardless, it was still a long time till sleep visited the restless spirit. 


	11. Chapter 11

Announcement: Thank you to all who reviewed. The winner was SAILOR PANDA. Now if you would just be so kind as to leave a review with the scenario and pairing you can expect it to be written soon.(For more details see previous chapter's author note.)

Before I can update next time I need some help. Does anyone know exactly what type of power Marik would get from having all three god cards and the puzzle? I know he can rule as the Pharaoh but how exactly? Any answers to this would be greatly appreciated otherwise I have to improvise (May heaven have mercy on us all!).

.

...vV...Vv...

.

Tèa woke up slowly. The sun was already bright through the gauzy material of the curtains. The brunette sat up and stretched languidly. Flipping the covers off she put her feet on the floor and looked over at the room's other bed. It was empty.

This was nothing new. She was used to the idea of Bakura being up before her. Taking a blue robe out of the closet she slipped it on and knotted the tie securely around her waist. Tèa padded out into the main room hoping one of the servants had been and left something to eat. She was rewarded with the site of several dishes steaming faintly on the table.

She was halfway toward her breakfast when something registered with her. A sound that had been in the background the whole time suddenly stopped. It took Tèa a second to realize what it was, water had been running in the bathroom but now it wasn't. She froze. 'That would mean...'

She turned toward the bathroom door at the same moment as Bakura opened it and walked out with just a towel slung round his hips. For a second Tèa could of sworn he looked just as horrified as she was before his trademark smirk settled over his features and he sauntered into the bedroom, presumably to get dressed. Tèa hopped it was to get dressed.

'Oh God.' Tèa tried to form a more coherent thought. 'Oh God'. Shaking her head slowly, as if to rid herself of unwanted images she continued on her path to the table. 'Just...Oh God.'

'Oh Ra.' Bakura stood like a statue in the bedroom, the shock he had hid from Tèa seconds ago now evident on his face. 'What is wrong with me? Women have seen me unclothed before. Besides' he thought with a smug grin. 'It's not like I have anything to be ashamed of. And even if I did, it's the weaklings body, so I can't help it.'

'It's whose body?' said a groggy voice in his mind.

Ryou had been sleeping, his dreams filled with images of Tèa swirling around in the same dress she wore last night. She had just turned to embrace him, bringing a smile to the sleeping youth's face, when he felt an odd jolt of emotion run through him. Recognizing it as Bakura's he sat up shakily in his Soul Room, trying to determine exactly what Bakura was feeling. The spirit wasn't angry, he was more agitated, like ... Ryou frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. Bakura was embarrassed? Since when did the spirit get embarrassed?

Concentrating Ryou just managed to catch the end of one of Bakura's thoughts. '...it's the weaklings body, so I can't help it.'

'It's whose body?' He asked, still a bit dazed. The reply was tinged with malicious glee.

'Yours. Tèa just got a bit of a surprise when I met her in the living room.'

Ryou was even more confused. 'Why was she surprised?'

To demonstrate Bakura suddenly materialized in the Soul Room. He wore what he had been wearing outside, the towel. Ryou jumped in fright then recoiled.

'But you ... you're not...'

' I know. You should have seen the girls face, it was priceless. Yes, just like that.' said the spirit pointing at Ryou, with his wide unblinking eyes and open, gasping mouth. Bakura's face was set in an odd expression, Ryou identified it as the closest that the spirit ever got to joy. He was obviously deriving some amount of satisfaction from Tèa's disquiet.

Ryou couldn't believe it, Tèa had seen him near naked? 'Oh God.'

Tèa was settling herself down with a plate of eggs when Bakura reentered the room, this time fully clothed. He too picked up a plate and sat down across from Tèa, not looking at her. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Tèa made an attempt to start a conversation. She needed to ask him something and thought it better to try and put him in an agreeable mood first. The odd thing, she had noted, was that the spirit apparently found polite conversation to be a bit of a novelty. She hoped to capitalize on that, Bakura didn't seem to mind pretending they got on fine. She wasn't sure why.

"You're not normally here when I get up. Was I early or were you late?"

He looked at her then, swallowed his mouthful and replied. "I slept late." His voice was bland and his face showed no hint of emotion.

Tèa smiled. 'Wow, I'm getting good at masking my emotions' "Yes, last night was exhausting. Fun but exhausting."

Bakura was watching her carefully, he seemed to be thinking about something. Just as Tèa started to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze he spoke.

"You looked nice." At Tèa's amazed expression he amended himself. "You looked the part, no one suspected a thing. The seamstress did an adequate job."

"Thank you." There was a moment of uneasy silence before Tèa spoke, desperate to break it. 'I have to keep him in a good mood' "You looked nice as well. Not like some of the people there." She brightened when she remembered something that would amuse him, the suffering of others. "Did you see the delegate from the U.S.? The one whose tux was buttoned up wrongly?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it? I mean, if I was in charge of sending people to something as important as this I would at least make sure they knew how to dress themselves properly."

At this the spirit actually laughed out loud vindictively - it wasn't a pleasant sound and made her stomach clench even though she knew that at that moment he meant her no harm. Tèa joined him for a few seconds but her heart wasn't really in it. She focused on her lap then, twisting her hands together nervously. Taking a deep breath she decided it was now or never.

When he'd quieted down Tèa gingerly began to speak. "Does this...does this mean that, um, the agreement we had still holds?" She held her breath, still not looking at him, and waited for his answer.

When, after a few moments, he didn't respond she snuck a peek at him through her hair. He was gazing into the middle distance with that same glazed look that Tèa had come to realize meant he was speaking with Ryou.

Actually he wasn't speaking, he was arguing. Ryou had felt Bakura's desire to cancel the deal and had yelled so vehemently that Bakura retreated into the Soul Room to speak with him. Sometimes it amazed Bakura the lengths that Ryou was willing to go to where Tèa was concerned. He wasn't normally this brave.

Ryou glared at Bakura. "You can't go back on the deal. That isn't fair."

His only reply was a sneer but he persisted.

"It's not."

"Whatever gave you the idea I was fair?"

"She did everything you asked. She was charming and friendly."

"So? she only did it because she wanted the boy freed."

Realization dawned on Ryou's face. "That's why you want to cancel. You're upset it was all just an act, that Tèa was just pretending to like you."

"Don't be a fool, although I know that might be difficult for you." The insult lacked the usual bite, and they both knew it.

"Okay." said Ryou "Prove it, don't back out of the agreement."

There was no answer so Ryou kept talking.

"Besides it's not like cheating her would make her enjoy your company anymore..." He trailed off when Bakura vanished.

Tèa watched Bakura carefully, occasionally his face twitched into a frown or sneer before relaxing. He didn't seem very happy about something. Abruptly she realized he was back and staring at her with one eyebrow raised. She looked away first.

The spirit sighed, "The deal still holds."

Tèa's head snapped up and her face lit with a glorious smile, directed at him. Bakura felt his breath hitch for a moment and quickly climbed to his feet.

"I'm expected to meet with Marik soon, he wants to decide on his ally today."

Tèa stood too.

"Oh thank you. Can I go tell them, please?"

Desperate to get away and examine these odd symptoms in private Bakura nearly nodded before he remembered something. That Wheeler girl was still in the dungeons. 'Like hell she's getting anywhere near Tèa.'

"Yes" he said, heading for the door. "But they can come here. The Kaiba brothers only. I'll have them collected after lunch" He stalked out the door.

Tèa blinked for a second, before smiling and clapping her hands together in joy. Mokuba would be freed! She headed to the bathroom to bathe. She couldn't wait to tell Seto and Mokuba, it was about time there was some good news.

.

...vV...Vv...

.

Marik and Bakura strolled down one of the castle's halls on their way to the conference room.

"So" said Marik, "Who do you think?" He was talking about the potential allies.

Bakura scowled, "Not France." Marik roared with laughter.

"Be reasonable, just because one of them danced with Tèa. I danced with her, what do you plan to do to me?"

"That is different. You are Pharaoh, he is just some worm, barely worthy of breathing the same air as us."

"Oh so I can dance with her because I'm Pharaoh? I knew there was a reason I took this position."

Bakura rolled his eyes as Marik continued. "Although it was fun. She's very sharp, she spotted the American with the miss-buttoned jacket. I couldn't figure out why she kept smirking. It's a very odd expression on her, although I found it strangely appealing. And yet I think the highlight of the experience was the girl herself. Very graceful, and that body." He let out a low whistle. "She can be very sweet when she wants to be, and polite. She never once forget to address me as Pharaoh. Her conversation was much more interesting then the ambassadors'." He paused. "It was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." He grinned at Bakura, obviously trying to annoy him.

Bakura growled warningly, before they continued on in silence

They arrived at the entrance to the Conference room, Marik paused with his hand on the door.

"Let the games begin" His smile was anything but friendly.

.

...vV...Vv...

.

The prisoners had just managed to choke down the mush that seemed to be their lunch when the door to their cell opened.

Three Rare Hunters stepped into the room. Everyone immediately recognized Odion, he was always present when any of Marik's orders had to be carried out.

"You two" Odion spoke, pointing to the Kaiba brothers. "Will come with me."

No one moved.

"Where?" said Duke suspiciously. All may have had trouble with the arrogant elder Kaiba before but now they were in this together. A threat to one was a threat to all.

Odion fixed his emotionless gaze on Duke. "To see Miss Tèa. The Lord Bakura does not want her coming here due to some, unpleasantness..." His gaze flicked to Serenity, who looked worried, "...last time."

Mokuba looked to his brother for guidance. When Seto nodded and stood Mokuba rose as well. Taking his younger brother's hand Seto followed Odion out the door. One of the other guards made to shove Mokuba but Odion spun and glared at him.

"There will be no need for that."

The door to the cell was slammed shut, the remaining prisoners shared a confused look.

"Well" said Mai, shifting so she was sitting more comfortably. "I think we just saw the first evidence of Tèa's influence"

"What do you mean?" asked Tristan.

"Think about it" snapped Mai impatiently. "Suddenly it's unacceptable for us to be treated badly. That was Odion and we know he spends quite some time with Tèa, she made him bring us something to eat, remember?" She paused for a moment "I knew Tèa would be able to help, she always was smart."

.

...vV...Vv...

.

Tèa was reading the book Bakura had left with her yesterday and nibbling at a caramel tart that had been part of her lunch when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Knowing who it must be she scrambled to her feet and raced to the main door.

"Come in."

The door was opened by a guard who let the Kaibas in before shutting and locking the door behind them. Both of the boys looked disheveled and tired. Tèa suddenly felt self conscious in her neatly pressed clothes. She coughed.

"Would you like to sit down?" she said politely, Mokuba obviously didn't feel the need to be so formal.

"Tèa!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her furiously.

She smiled, 'I should have known that Mokuba wouldn't hate me', she looked up at Seto. He gave her a half smile, which she returned. 'And neither would Seto'

"Hey" she announced suddenly, "I have something for you, Mokuba."

She led him over to the couches with Seto following. Then offered them both the plate with caramel tarts she'd saved from lunch.

"They are delicious, you'll love them." They each took one and sat down, Mokuba beside Tèa on one couch and Seto on another.

"Okay" Tèa began, she suspected she was grinning like a maniac, "I have great news, Bakura said I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Mokuba can get out." She looked at both of them waiting for their reactions.

Some of the tension seemed to drain out of Seto, he closed his eyes and look of complete relief flooded his face. Mokuba on the other hand seemed more worried.

"But, where will I go? I don't want to leave you Seto."

Seto moved over so he knelt in front of his little brother.

"Listen to me Mokuba. You have to go. I'll be fine, you know that. I'm a survivor. But I don't want you living the rest of your life like this. You deserve more, and I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you." He pulled him into a hug, Mokuba buried his face in Seto's shoulder. "You can stay with Mr. and Mrs. Watson. Do you remember them? Mr. Watson used to work in the tech lab before he retired."

Mokuba nodded sadly. "Mrs. Watson gave me cookies when we had to visit once."

Tèa focused on the far wall, she felt rude for intruding on their moment, although also privileged to have seen this softer side of Seto. Slowly the brothers parted. Tèa searched for something to say, she knew that there wasn't much time. She really wanted to talk to Seto out of earshot of Mokuba.

"Oh, Mokuba. Would you like to wash? You look like you could use it. No offense."

Mokuba smiled, "I know, and to think I used to hide from the housekeeper when she tried to make me bathe."

"Right this way then." She showed him to the bathroom. When she got back Seto had resumed his place on the couch. The sounds of water running in the other room occupied the air for a few minutes before Seto took a breath.

"I should give you the address of the Watsons." he said, all business.

Tèa nodded and went to the sideboard and took pen and paper from one of the drawers. She handed it to him and watched as he wrote down an address in Southern Japan.

"Thanks" she folded the paper and put it in her pocket. "I don't know when he'll actually get to leave. Probably after Marik cements control over everything."

"How have the negotiations been going, do you know?"

Tèa shook her head, "No, not much. The contenders are France, England and the U.S. Marik wasn't giving much away."

More silence.

"Was the dinner difficult?"

"Yes, it's so hard. You know me, I have trouble holding my tongue. I've told you off before and you're pretty scary when you want to be." She smiled sadly, recalling happier times, "Do you remember duelist kingdom?" Seto ducked his head to hide his own melancholy grin. It was hard to forget the image of Tèa, blue eyes blazing, letting loose a torrent of angry words. "But I'm so frightened I'll do something wrong and people will get hurt because of it." She sighed. "How's everyone else?"

"Mostly okay. As good as can be expected. We get feed regularly, it's not that great tasting but we'll live. Wheeler's sister's pretty uncomfortable, not being dressed for the cold we get down there but nothing major is wrong."

Tèa nodded "If I give you a coat could you give it to her?"

"Yes"

"Good."

Seto noticed she went quiet when Serenity was mentioned, he had a pretty good idea why.

"Look, Gardener ...Tèa, I just want to thank you, for everything. You didn't have to do this, but I'm glad you did. I know that Wheeler's sister said some things but just so you know, I don't agree."

He was surprised when Tèa smiled at him, she had tears in her eyes. It struck him then how much responsibility Tèa was taking for her friends welfare. "Thank you Seto, you have no idea how much I needed that. It gets so lonely up here, I keep feeling like a traitor. Particularly when I see you all looking so exhausted when I'm here, with everything I could need."

"No one could deserve it more." he murmured quietly, "The fact that you're only using your position to help us is proof enough of that." She nodded, accepting the welcome comfort Seto's words brought. It was hard coming from a loving environment into a prison, no matter how nice the cage was.

"All done!" called Mokuba, he was standing in the doorway, looking pleased with himself . His hair was wet and he looked a lot cleaner then before, although his clothes were still dirty.

Tèa bounced to her feet, her chest felt considerably lighter.

"I'll just go get that coat" she headed into the other room.

Mokuba wandered over to Seto with a broad grin, it wasn't often that he had anything to tease his big brother with.

"What was it you and Tèa had to talk about?" his grin was impish.

"Not. One. Word." warned the elder, recognizing the signs of mischief on his younger brother's face.

"Now, now big brother. It's nothing to be ashamed of, perfectly natural. I don't mind. I like Tèa." He ducked as Seto swatted at his head.

"Umm, when you're ready." The boys looked at Tèa as she stood clutching a blue coat in her hands. Still eyeing them suspiciously she walked to the door and knocked.

"Odion?"

He opened the door, "Are you finished?"

When she nodded he stepped aside so the males could exit. Tèa whispered a good bye to each as they passed her, and gave Seto the coat.

"Keep safe."

"You too."

.

...vV...Vv...

.

Heads snapped up when the door to their prison creaked open. When it turned out to be Seto and Mokuba returning a collective sigh of relief was breathed.

Serenity was mildly surprised when Seto stopped in front of her and spoke.

"This is from Tèa." He held out a bundle of cloth. "I think you have seriously misjudged her, she sent this because she was worried you'd be cold."

Serenity took the bundle, which turned out to be a thick winter coat when she unfolded it. The first niggling of doubt started in the back of her mind.

.

...vV...Vv...

.

Tèa had stepped out on to the balcony for some air when she saw something quite odd. A flotilla of boats was sailing rapidly away from the island. She watched them for a moment, confused, before a voice spoke behind her.

"Those would be the ambassadors."

She whirled in fright, then realized it was Bakura. Of course this did little to still her fear. She mentally cursed his horrible ability to move without sound. And the fact he obviously knew what he was doing to her, if the grin was anything to go by.

"I take it then that Marik made a decision about his ally." she said, turning back to watch the procession of water craft go by. She was determined that she wouldn't show how much he scared her.

"Yes" he replied, coming to stand behind her so he too could see the boats.

"Who was it?" she whispered.

"England. And now Marik is ready for his final assault."

"Maybe he'll fail" she said with more conviction then she felt.

He smiled cruelly. "The Pharaoh could not stop him, could not even get by me. How do you expect mere mortals to stop him?"

There was no answer she could give.

"The world will succumb to darkness Little One, we are here to stay."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again, thank you so much to all the people who reviewed and especially to those of you who offered opinions on what powers Marik now holds.

I would just like to add a note here that I in no way advocate violence, nor am I making any kind of statement with regards to Marik's chosen allies. I choose to use real countries only because it's necessary. My apologies to anyone who may be offended, it was not my intent.

Incidentally, if you don't hear from me for a while my computer has probably died.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

This chapter is dedicated to **Chi Yagami**. I am so glad that this story makes you happy, it really makes writing worth the effort.

...vV...Vv...

Tèa took a shuddering breath, "It wasn't meant to end like this, not like this." She stared unseeing at the ocean below. Bakura watched her in silence.

"Good always wins" she continued in a faraway voice, "You just have to believe."

It occurred to Bakura that he was probably watching the destruction of Tèa's belief system, it made him feel oddly uncomfortable. He shifted his weight to the other foot , battling an uneasy feeling in his chest. 'I don't understand this. I normally relish the pain of others, so what's different?'

'You've gotten to know Tèa, have you never gotten to know someone enough that you care about how they feel before?' The soft voice of Ryou echoed in his head, Bakura cursed - he hadn't realized that he was projecting his thoughts so loudly.

'Explain yourself.' he demanded.

He heard a mental sigh from his light. 'Tèa lives in the same rooms as us, we see her everyday. Before this you knew her through my interactions with Yugi. Is it that impossible to believe that over the past year or so you've been around her enough to form some knowledge of her? Or that since Battle City you've grown mildly attached to her, I mean she does belong to us, doesn't she?' The last question had a certain hint of sarcasm to it but Bakura failed to notice, he was thinking about the content of what Ryou had said.

It made sense really, and there wasn't that much to worry about. Bakura had been attached to possessions before, no harm had come from it. Admittedly Tèa was a person and he had never been attached to a person before but in this new world people like Tèa were basically slaves. It was only by his good grace that she wasn't freezing in a cell somewhere now.

Bakura rather liked this thought, there was nothing wrong with having an appreciation for a fine belonging, it couldn't be construed as a weakness. After all, Tèa was the human equivalent of precious gems, and Bakura had always thought of himself as a connoisseur of beautiful objects.

In his Soul Room Ryou sighed with grim humor , he had already experienced these feelings of Bakura's - during his own lazy tumble into love with Tèa.

Bakura watched as Tèa slumped against the rail, seemingly of it's his own accord his body began to move forward.

Carefully and slowly he embraced the girl from behind, she immediately stiffened. He leant down, pitching his voice into his best imitation of Ryou's and spoke into her ear.

"It's okay Tèa, things are never as bad as they seem." Bakura felt quite proud of that, he had managed to say something comforting, which he wasn't very good at, and it sounded exactly like something Ryou would say. In fact, Bakura was almost sure he remembered Ryou saying the same thing at some time in the past.

The girl relaxed back into the spirit's arms, not turning around.

"The attempt is appreciated" she breathed, "But you and I both know that isn't true. Nothing is going to get better." She drew the youth's arms further around her and idly entwined their fingers, still staring sadly ahead. Abruptly she broke the silence.

"What happens to all our plans? Our dreams?"

Mmmmm?" murmured Bakura, relishing the fact she was willingly touching him, normally she shied away. The reason behind Ryou's delight in his brief embraces with the girl was rapidly becoming apparent. His illusion was shattered a moment later when she addressed him - by his Light's name.

"What I mean, Ryou, is twenty years from now, where did you see yourself? I used to have all of these goals, now I don't even know if I'll be alive. If I am it's most likely going to be in some hell hole slaving for Marik."

"I'll keep you safe." whispered Bakura, with a jolt he realized he meant it. He had no intention of discarding Tèa, or leaving her in any situation with the cretins she called friends. 'She belongs with us, now and for the rest of her life. The Pharaoh and the rest of those idiots gave up all rights to her when they failed to protect her.'

"We should go inside now, it won't do for you to catch a chill." Now _that_ was a Ryou comment, Bakura marveled at how easily he could slip into speaking fluent weakling.

Tèa nodded and Bakura stepped back. When the girl turned around he allowed her to realize who was in control of the body. Tèa mistook this to mean that he and Ryou had just changed places.

She slipped around him to get to the door, as she brushed by he heard a faint, "Thank you"

Something in Bakura's chest lightened and he followed her inside to prepare for bed.

Tèa didn't see her roommate again for over a week, the only evidence that he was even coming back to sleep were the rumpled bed clothes.

Odion came to see her twice, which Tèa thought was a considerate gesture, and he informed her that Marik and Bakura were in talks with the British ambassadors. The British attachment had been given rooms in the castle and were working to coordinate any military maneuvers that Marik may want.

According to Odion Bakura was proving a valuable ally just because the entire delegation was terrified of him, something that Marik found highly amusing.

On the fourth day Tèa had woken up to find a pile of books at the foot of her bed. She had no idea who had sent them but the topics they encompassed were extremely diverse. Almost as if they had been selected by someone not paying attention, or who couldn't read. She was extremely grateful though, having found a number that interested her. Perhaps that had been he mysterious benefactors intention, get a wide range of reading material. That way she would be bound to find at least one book to pique her curiosity.

...vV...Vv...

Eight days after their conversation on the balcony Bakura found himself crouched by Tèa's bed three hours after sun up. Marik was having a small celebratory breakfast in his rooms and had asked that Bakura and Tèa join him.

Bakura had been awake for a while now, he had washed and dressed, but still Tèa hadn't woken. He was beginning to suspect she planned to sleep until noon. This meant that he had to wake her up, something he was having difficulty doing.

She looked so peaceful, when she was awake she was always filled with tension. She seemed to watch every move she made, having seen her temper before he could understand this. Right now though she was almost smiling.

He leant back slightly as she rolled over, now facing toward him. Her smile grew and she murmured quietly in her sleep.

"...Joey, Tristan ... wait up." Bakura frowned, she was dreaming about her friends. Deciding that now he had an excuse to wake her up he leant over, preparing to shake her into consciousness.

He paused with a hand hovering by her , then he steeled himself and tapped her on the shoulder. This didn't seem to garner much of a reaction so he moved to gently shaking her. She shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, blinking once or twice to clear her vision.

Tèa had been resting peacefully until she felt a gentle shaking to her shoulder. Tèa only knew one person who had ever behaved like that, as if she would break if handled too roughly.

"...Yugi?" she murmured looking around, Bakura's expression darkened further, always it was the damn Pharaoh and his cursed Light. It was with this expression that he met Tèa's startled gaze. Tèa couldn't understand what she was seeing for a moment, there was a mass of white obscuring her vision, with two malevolent crimson eyes staring out at her from the centre. She realized suddenly that Bakura was crouched by her bedside, watching her from about a hand span's distance.

The girl's eyes widened for a moment and she twitched slightly, as if she would run if she could. A second later she had composed herself, she offered the spirit crouched at her side a slight smile.

"Good morning, you startled me a little."

He raised one eyebrow, "Only a little?"

"Okay" conceded the girl, "Perhaps a smidgen more. I wasn't expecting to see you about two inches from me when I woke up. After all, it's been over a week since we last spoke. "

"Indeed, Marik has requested that we join him for breakfast."

"Oh?" said Tèa, "Is this a request where I actually have the right to say no or an order disguised as a request?"

Bakura smirked, detecting a hint of her old spark in that statement, he had been wondering how long it would take. Evidently just until she felt the Kaiba boy's safety was assured. The spirit looked forward to this new challenge.

Standing, Bakura looked down at Tèa, "You have about half an hour before I leave, I would suggest you endeavor to be ready on time. I don't want to have to make your excuses for you." He stomped out of the room.

Tèa groaned and fell back onto her bed, 'What a way to wake up!' After a few seconds she sighed and rolled out of bed, heading for the closet to try and find something suitable for an audience with a Pharaoh.

Bakura was sprawled on the couch with his eyes closed when Tèa finally made her entrance with seven minutes to spare. He had heard her creeping to and from the bathroom and had since been impatiently awaiting her arrival in the living room.

He turned as he heard the bedroom door open. "Honestly, how long can it take to dress?"

Tèa scowled darkly, she felt she had chosen her clothing quite well. A pleated navy skirt and a soft woolen jersey in white to keep out the castles chill, black ankle boots completed the look.

Bakura stood and motioned toward the door, a clear hint that he was getting impatient and wanted to leave. Tèa followed him out of the room.

She was surprised when instead of the route they normally took to the dinning room Bakura veered off in the opposite direction. Seeing her look of confusion the spirit clarified.

"This is a private breakfast, it is being held in the Pharaoh's personal suite of rooms."

"Oh" There didn't seem to be that much else she could say. The two walked on in silence until they reached a double door set into the stone wall. It was guarded by two men who evidently knew Bakura, they were bowed through with a murmured "My Lord, my Lady."

Tèa and Bakura stopped just inside the doorway. The sitting room they had just entered was almost twice the size of their own. In the middle of the room a table had been set.

Bakura headed over to the window, evidently he didn't seem in the least bit over awed, Tèa was a different case altogether. She gazed around in wonder.

While a lot of the down stairs rooms seemed to be designed to resemble a cave this room's theme appeared to be light. Huge floor to ceiling windows made up one whole wall. Anything bright had found its way into the room. Tèa could see paintings she recognized from art books hanging on the walls. A riot of rugs decorated the floor and most of the available surface sported some sort of adornment.

Tèa was just trying to figure out the decor choice when one of the four doors opened and Marik entered followed closely by Odion. Behind them, as the door shut, Tèa caught a glimpse of a room with maps covering the walls.

Marik smiled when he noticed his guests.

"Bakura, Tèa. Welcome." He paused as if waiting for something. Behind, Tèa saw Odion raise his eyebrows at her and incline his head slightly. With a start she realized she was meant to bow, hurriedly she did so.

"Good morning, my Pharaoh. I'm honored to be here."

Bakura merely nodded, "Likewise."

Marik waved this away happily, "Come let's eat. We have much to celebrate."

All four of them walked toward the table, a delicious aroma preceding them. The spirit paused to hold out Tèa's chair before seating himself next to her.

Tèa fussed with her napkin while she tried to figure out what was going on. 'This room seems so different from everywhere else. Maybe it's because he grew up in the dark. If that were me I'd need some reassurance that there is light in the world. ' She snuck a peak at Marik from under lowered brows. 'I don't understand him, he seems so nice right now. Why does he keep including me in all of his affairs? This is a time when you'd have friends...' Tèa almost gasped out loud. 'That must be it. He doesn't have anyone else. He and the Spirit are so alike, they both see friendship as such a novelty. It's almost like they're making up for lost time, by having me here pretending to enjoy myself. At this moment I'm one of the closest people these two have.'

The moment that the thought struck her Tèa realized that it was one of the saddest things she'd ever heard. 'I mean look at Marik, if he'd grown up in a normal environment he would probably be fine. But he never stood a chance.'

Blinking, Tèa realized she'd been addressed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't hear what you said"

Marik watched her in amusement a moment before he repeated himself. "I said that the preparation for my final home has started in Egypt. Since we conquered it last week preparation has begun on my palace."

"You must be happy."

"Of course, but what I wanted to tell you was that you're getting a room with a balcony. I made sure to mention it, you did say you liked the balcony here, didn't you?"

Tèa was speechless, "Well yes, but...why?"

"Why not?"

"But I'm your prisoner. Why go to this trouble for me?"

Bakura had been watching this exchange with enjoyment, Tèa looked positively flustered. Now he felt he had to correct something.

"You're our prisoner."

Tèa frowned in confusion for a moment before understanding dawned and her face lost a lot of it's joy. "That's right."

"See?" said Marik, interrupting. "You are the prisoner of my guest, so practically a guest in your own right. Besides you and Bakura happen to be two of the most interesting people around at the moment. You're the only ones that I can have a proper conversation with, everyone else just agrees with me. Except of course you Odion" he amended quickly, "But I've known you since forever, so there really isn't that much you and I can talk about that we haven't already said."

"When will we be moving?" asked Tèa

"In about five days." It was Bakura that answered, "But you will be returning the Kaiba boy to where ever it is. I'll be accompanying you. We meet up with Marik in Egypt."

Tèa nodded, a weight off her mind, now she knew how she was going to get Mokuba to the safe house Seto had suggested. As they had been speaking servants had entered. On Marik's orders they pored a glass of champagne for each of the diners.

Marik raised his glass, "To the New Order, long may we reign!"

Odion and Bakura echoed him, "To the New Order."

Feeling like a traitor Tèa lifted her glass, "To the new order" she murmured 'May it end as quickly as it began.'

...vV...Vv...

Marik leaned over his world map, the breakfast earlier had been enjoyable but he still had a lot of work to do, "The most marked resistance is in the U.S., France is ready to fall but the Americans just won't stop."

Odion nodded, moving around and pointing to one of the US's main ports. "Their Navy is massing here, intelligence expects them to launch their attack soon. Most likely against here." He pointed to an occupied area on mainland Asia.

Marik sighed, sitting down "Notify our allies, have them send two more units." He grinned ruefully at Bakura who was watching the board with an expression of mild boredom.

"Bored, are we?"

Bakura treated him to a cruel smile. "I've always preferred a more...hands on approach." He stood, ready to leave. He was entertaining a vague idea of joining Tèa for lunch when the room suddenly rocked sideways before settling back in place. A few seconds later it did the same thing again.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Marik, struggling to gain his feet on the shifting floor.

The door burst open and a gasping Rare-Hunter entered. He threw himself at Marik's feet and blurted out his report.

"We're being bombed my Pharaoh. Planes, at least 100 of them. They don't bear any known insignia. All of your Rare Hunters have assembled in the main courtyard, as trained."

Marik's face tightened, "Well, they seem to have underestimated us." He looked at Bakura, "Care to join me in teaching them a lesson. You said you could summon Duel Monsters into our plain of existence."

But Bakura wasn't paying attention, his expression was tense and Marik thought he saw a slight hint of fear. "The door to our rooms is locked, if the guards have gone to the summons... "

Marik understood immediately, he felt a similar stirring of alarm - he had come to appreciate the girl as an amusing companion. "Tèa will be trapped, and your room's up in the tower." He turned to Odion.

"Get her out of there, then seek shelter in the lower levels. After she's safe take command of the guards. You" he stated pointing to the messenger from earlier. "Instruct my Rare Hunters to guard all of the entrance ways in case they try to attack on foot. Come on."

The last comment was to Bakura, the four men exited the room and speed off in their own directions.

...vV...Vv...

Up in her room Tèa felt the floor shake slightly but paid it no heed as it stopped almost as soon as it started. Besides, this book on Yoga was just getting interesting, some of these stretches would greatly improve her flexibility.

She looked up from her book as a roaring sound grew in volume. Startled, she climbed up from where she was sitting on the sofa. The roaring grew louder and now it was accompanied by a dull whine.

Curious now, Tèa moved over to look out of the window. And the world was suddenly full of noise.

The window exploded inwards and the entire building began to shake violently. Tèa was sent reeling backwards, she crashed into the wall across the room hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs.

She lay still, gasping in fear, amide the broken glass and wreckage of the room as the tremors slowly died away. As she carefully began to rise she heard it. The roaring noise was returning.

Terrified she froze, the sound increased until it filled the room again. Dully, through the fear and confusion she heard the noise of the door slamming open and a second later she was being tugged to her feet.

A soot blackened Odion loomed over her.

"Hurry, the castle's being attacked, someone's bombing us."

The roaring of what Tèa now knew to be planes was steadily rising. Odion dragged her away from the windows but instead of leaving the room he made for the nearest shelter - the doorway to the bedroom. He pulled Tèa over and pressed her against the door frame, holding her in place and shielding her with his body. She wrapped her hands around the wooden frame and closed her eyes.

The whine sounded and a second later the entire room began to shake violently. Tèa was grateful for the strength of the doorway, as she clung to it for dear life, and Odion's presence at her back holding her steady. The quakes stilled then began again with new vigor as a second wave of explosions rocked Marik's fortress.

'What a way to go' thought Tèa, 'By people fighting for the same thing as me.' She stifled a cry as cracks appeared in the ceiling. 'Will it hurt if the roof falls in? Or will it be over before I feel a thing?' Taking a deep breath of the dust filled air she prepared for the worst, sending up a prayer for all her friends, and Odion, trying to save her.

But the worst didn't come. The shaking slowed to a mild tremor. They could still hear explosions but they were now coming from the far side of the building.

Odion unfolded from his hunched position and Tèa was mildly surprised as she saw his eyes were wide and he was sweating and panting. Odion had always seemed so unflappable.

He shifted his gaze to her, "We need to head to the lower levels, there are whole floors dug into the cliff this castle sits on, we'll be safe there."

Tèa nodded shakily, uncurling her fingers from their white knuckled grip on the door frame. Odion took her hand when he noticed how unsteady she was and led her over the shattered glass and out into the hallway. Once free of the obstructions of destroyed furniture they began to jog rapidly along many corridors, always traveling down.

The girl concentrated on taking deep breaths and keeping up with Odion. She was thankful to see that all of the areas they traveled through were deserted. According to her companion everyone else had already fled to the safety of the cellars.

'Thank God' thought Tèa. 'If all of my friends are in the dungeons then they'll be safe, the bombs won't reach that far.'

The two rounded a corner and had to stop and brace themselves against the wall as a particularly violent wave of explosions detonated nearby.

Gradually, the deeper they traveled the quieter the sounds of bombs bursting became. Finally, they could barely hear them and they stopped to rest. Tèa gratefully sank to the floor to catch her breath while Odion braced a hand against the wall. Once their pulses had slowed and they could breathe easier they continued down to where the remainder of the castle's inhabitants were sheltering.

Two floors up Marik and Bakura raced for the roof. As they passed one particular corridor Bakura slowed, that was the way to his room, and hence Tèa.

Marik turned and grabbed his arm, yelling to be heard over the noise. "She'll be fine, Odion will get her. If we don't stop this attack soon they'll bring the whole castle crashing down." Bakura nodded and they both picked up their speed. A slight detour had been made early in their flight, Marik had to collect the three God Cards.

More explosions rocked the ground beneath their feet as they finally made the battlements. With a clear line of view they were able to assess the assault on the fortress.

The invaders did not appear to be trying to land, only aircraft were visible. Line after line of jets swooped in to strike before veering off and then coming in for a second shot.

Bakura and Marik watched the planes, identical smirks over each of their faces. Raising his voice, Marik held out a pile of cards to Bakura.

"You don't seem to have that many air-worthy monsters. I liberated these from the Pharaoh's deck. Want to try?"

Bakura excepted them with a smile, this was just too good. Fighting would-be allies of the Pharaoh with his own deck. Quickly flipping through the cards he selected one and held it up. From his chest came an fierce glow as the Millennium Ring appeared.

Bakura faced the next wave of assailants and concentrated, "Curse of Dragon, come forth!"

The light of his Millennium Item intensified until with a scream of rage a large dragon appeared hovering above the battlements. The spirit's expression was purely evil as he pointed to a squadron of planes.

"Curse of Dragon, attack!" The monster speed upwards, until it was level with the approaching planes. The pilots sighted it at the last moment and broke off their attack. Banking sharply, they started to turn in the direction that they had appeared from. They barely managed to fly one hundred metres before the dragon realized a blast of energy.

It incinerated the two aircraft on the far right. A second blast took out the rest of the squadron.

Marik watched Bakura for a moment. The Spirit was laughing and shouting directions to his monster. He appeared to have finally found something he enjoyed.

The new Pharaoh nodded when Bakura caught his eye and held up his own card. Slither the Sky Dragon.

Holding up the card as Bakura had he screamed his own command, "Sky Dragon, appear!"

A flash of light ten times that of the one used to summon Curse of Dragon light the sky, the rest of the pilots never knew what hit them.

...vV...Vv...

In the deepest part of the castle Joey looked up from staring despondently at the far wall of his cell. A shudder had just run through the wall at his back.

"Hey, what's that?"

The rest of the prisoners sat up as a second shiver reverberated in the rock around them. This time a dull boom accompanied it.

Mai frowned in confusion, "It almost sounds like an explosion, but..."

Duke finished her thought, "Marik must be under attack." More explosions verified this statement.

Shifting closer to his brother, Mokuba tugged at his sleeve. "What's going to happen to us?"

Seto offered a rare smile to his little brother. "We're in the safest part of the castle, practically dug into the rock. We wont get hurt down here."

"But what about Tèa? She's up in that tower."

"Don't panic Mokuba." said Mai, her voice much more gentle then usual, "Tèa's practically a VIP they wont let anything happen to her. She's probably being moved down here as we speak."

...vV...Vv...

Odion and Tèa had set out for the room where the rest of the castles occupants were sheltering as soon as they got their breathe back. After a few minutes of traveling they reached a huge room. It appeared to be cut from the rock the castle sat on, judging from the rough-hue of the walls. It was also filled with people.

Odion paused, seeming reluctant to just leave her. He was saved by a small figure battling it's way through the crowds of people.

Panting, Floss arrived beside Tèa and Odion. Odion smiled in relief, and turned to Tèa.

"I have to attend to our castle's defense. Please stay in here. After everything has calmed down someone will be sent for you."

Tèa nodded, "Be careful."

He left and Floss immediately began to fuss about Tèa, trying to see if she was injured. Tèa let her, then when the little seamstresses fears were assailed she let Floss lead her two a quiet corner of the room.

Tèa felt her breathing start to quicken, Floss wrapped her in a blanket similar to the one she had slung round her own shoulders.

"You just calm down Love, you've had a nasty fright but it's all right now. Just rest for a bit we'll talk later." Tèa smiled weakly and leant back against the wall, closing her eyes as she started to shake.

...vV...Vv...

It was an hour later, flushed with adrenaline Bakura and Marik walked into the temporary shelter. Around them people dropped to their knees at the site of their ruler. Bakura paid them no mind, he was looking for someone specific.

He found her sitting against a wall in a far corner, talking with the seamstress that seemed to have adopted her. Unnoticed he approached them, in time to hear Tèa speak.

"...I was so frightened, I honestly thought I was going to die. I've never felt like that before, like there was nothing. No reason to keep hoping, or wanting to live."

Bakura froze, 'She thought that she was going to die?' Suddenly he was extremely glad he'd been able to do something about this threat to her, knowing they'd caused pain to Tèa made his victory much more satisfying.

"We destroyed the aircraft. All of them, they won't bother us again." he said making his presence known. Both females spun to face him.

"You...You killed them." stuttered Tèa, her eyes wide in horror.

Bakura realized he had misjudged, again. Stiffly he continued. "Our rooms have been completely destroyed, Marik will organize new ones soon." He turned his back and walked over to Marik..

"He killed them." said Tèa, locking gazes with Floss.

Floss smiled back at her gently, "Actually, I think that he was just trying to comfort you."


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update. Unfortunately I had final exams and as much as I love writing this and adore everyone who reads it I wasn't willing to sacrifice my study time (and hence grades) to update faster. I hope you'll understand. Oh well, this can now be considered a Christmas present to all my readers (and to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, consider this a late/early present for your nearest holiday.)

Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh has now stopped showing here so I'm starting to feel a bit out of touch with the characters. For this reason I need my precious readers to inform me of any and all character transgressions, Thank-you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Bakura stalked back towards where Marik stood, dodging the castle's inhabitants sprawled around the room. Marik was mid way through talking with a stuffy looking man in the livery of the castle's servants. The Spirit noted that the expression on Marik's face was getting steadily grimmer the more the two spoke, he arrived just as the servant finished what was apparently a report on the damage done to the building.

"... both towers are basically destroyed, we have been able to retrieve very little of what was in there. Most of the rooms on the ground floor and below suffered minimal damage, so all infrastructure, kitchens and so on, are fully functional, but I'm afraid that the accommodation is going to be...er...less than what you are accustomed to. There are only the servant's quarters available."

Marik sighed, looking harassed, and turned to Bakura, "So, my friend, do you think you can survive a few days living as the servants do."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Do you take me for a cosseted, pansy politician such as them." He waved an arm to indicate the English delegation quivering in the corner.

Marik smiled weakly, "I guess not. How is Tèa?" The pharaoh's eyes become troubled as he waited for Bakura to reply.

"She's fine."

One of Marik's eyebrows rose at the abrupt response. "Well that's good news."

"Isn't it though."

Marik frowned, "You seem cranky..." He amended himself at the Spirits disbelieving look, "-er then normal."

The Spirit didn't answer and Marik continued. " Look, why don't you go rest now. I still have matters to attend to but you, at least, can get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Don't be stupid, there's no need to pretend with me. I know how draining summoning Duel Monsters into this plain of existence is. I'll get someone to show you to a room, if you'll get Tèa?"

Bakura nodded in assent. Turning he strode back over to where Tèa was standing.

Tèa had not moved much from the time Bakura had stormed off. She only showed a reaction when Floss took her hand and began speaking,

"Oh Love, you have such a hard path to walk, but I know you're strong enough to do it. You've got a spark Darling, and you've got to keep it going. Keep strong and never doubt yourself. I'm going to miss you Love."

"What?...What do you mean miss me?" said Tèa, snapping her attention to the little woman at her side.

"I'm not going to Egypt. Marik has no further use for me. He's got Europe pretty much under his thumb now, with that comes Europe's top designers."

"But...but...I don't want you to go. I'll be all by myself, I'll have no one to talk too. And what about you? Isn't it safer here under Marik's protection."

"I'll be fine. I look forward to seeing my family again, but like I said I'll miss you something awful."

"But you're one of my only friends here." Tèa trailed off in a small voice.

Floss was about to speak when something behind Tèa caused her to abruptly snap her mouth shut. The girl whirled, coming face to face with Bakura.

"Marik is finding a room for us." He began to walk away. When Tèa made no move to follow him he snarled and rounded on her. "I would suggest that you come with me, unless you plan to sleep here."

Tèa smiled sadly at Floss and moved to follow Bakura. "Bye"

"Bye Love, I'll see you again before we leave."

The girl hurried to catch up with the Spirit, who had continued walking as soon as he had finished talking. He was only a few metres from Marik when she managed to draw level with him.

Marik turned at their approach. "Ah, Tèa. You did make it down here safely, good." Tèa started at the tone of relief in the youth's voice but quickly hid her surprise.

Gesturing to a boy of about Mokuba's age Marik spoke. "A room has been arranged, he'll show you to it. Tomorrow someone will come to see you about meals and such, that's all yet to be sorted out."

As Tèa and Bakura were lead away it occurred to the girl just how tired Marik looked. 'I guess that being Pharaoh isn't all good food and dancing.'

The boy lead them out of the room that had been used as a temporary shelter and turned left. Tèa trailed after the two males in front of her. It was because of her position behind him she was able to notice the odd slouch of the Spirit's shoulders and the slightly lethargic movement of his limbs. It was barely noticeable but it was definitely there. A thought struck Tèa, 'Yami and Yugi always got tired after they'd used Shadow Magic. He must be exhausted.'

Tèa was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly careened into Bakura when he and the boy halted in front of a door. The boy bowed once, handed over a set of keys to Bakura and then practically fled back the way they had come.

The Spirit watched him go and then turned to the door and began fiddling with the lock. Bakura banged the door violently back on it's hinges. It hit the uneven wall with a crash and wobbled back around to hit the Spirit lightly in the shoulder. He kicked it.

After Bakura had finished taking his anger out on the door and moved out of the way Tèa entered behind him. The state of the room that they were to be using for the next few days came as something of a shock to the girl.

'Well this is certainly a step down' she thought, looking around. It was a small room with no windows and rough stone walls and floor. The only furnishings were two rickety looking single beds with end tables at the feet and an equally rickety wardrobe. The bedding was the only thing that resembled their former room. In fact as Tèa examined the covers more closely she recognized them as coming from their old beds. Bakura was looking around with a sneer, feeling slightly more courageous Tèa stepped around him and sat down on the bed that had her old quilt spread over it.

The Spirit could not believe it - to think that according to Marik this was one of the better rooms available, the castle must have taken major damage. 'Ehhh - I can manage. After all a few weeks of luxury have not made me that soft and I'm sure the accommodation in Egypt will be better. Much better.' Tèa chose that moment to speak up.

"Well, this is a bit of a decline in the quality of accommodation , did you do something to upset Marik?" She adopted a tone of innocent inquiry looking up at him curiously.

Bakura felt a wave of the exhaustion he had been fighting wash over him. 'To think I was looking forward to her getting some of her fight back, it would have to be now wouldn't it.' "How Marik feels about my actions has no bearing on it. This is one of the better rooms, all the rest were destroyed by the attackers."

"Before you killed them." She said bitterly, picking at a hole burnt into the quilt, remnant of the attack . Bakura felt rage wash through him, rage tinged with hurt. Tèa gasped as the Spirit unexpectedly took hold of her shoulders and she was wrenched upward to stand in front of him.

"What did you expect?" He bellowed at her, "That they would be allowed to just attack as they pleased."

"Let me go." she cried, struggling to free herself from his grip.

"Well?" He yelled, his voice rising, "They would have leveled this castle. They would have killed everyone, killed you!" He shook her lightly, trying to make his point.

"You don't understand!" she screamed at him still thrashing about to free herself.

"Then enlighten me." his voice had dropped to a whisper.

All of the fight seemed to drain out of Tèa and she became limp in his grasp. "I was scared." she murmured in a broken voice, "I thought I was going to die...and I didn't want to. I wanted it all to stop. When the bombs stopped falling I was relieved...happy. I knew what it meant, and I was still happy. They were fighting for the same thing I want and I wished them dead. What kind of person does that make me?"

Bakura watched as Tèa's head drooped further with each word she said until finally she was looking at the floor. An understanding dawned on his face as he watched the struggle Tèa was faced with. He could remember a similar struggle in himself as he took the first steps on the path he had chosen. His first misdeeds had been anything but easy. Placing one hand under her chin he forced her to look at him. Tèa was shocked by how soft his voice was when he began to speak, she had never heard him sound like this, almost gentle.

"Believe me when I say that I know how people react when they are faced with death. You reacted in a perfectly natural way, better then most. You only thought, you did not act. There is no reason for you to feel guilt. It would of occurred whether you wished it or not, neither Marik or I would allow such a transgression to go unpunished. And I know what sort of person you are, the polar opposite to myself or Marik, you are a good person. It would probably be the reason that Ryou likes you so much. You two are very alike. Both are good, do you understand me?"

Tèa nodded dumbly. Bakura smirked and Tèa found herself slightly relieved that the old Bakura was still there, he could be very off-putting like this. Nice was an odd look for a spirit who professed himself to be darkness itself.

"Excellent." said the Spirit and his tone suddenly became a lot more harsh and business-like , "You weren't hurt were you?" Tèa shook her head as the thief eyed her form severely. "Good," He said, rushing on awkwardly, "Now I will be going to bed I suggest you do the same."

Tèa nodded again then went to find something to sleep in from the wardrobe, a lot of their clothes seemed to have been salvaged, thankfully sans burn marks. When she managed to find a long white nightdress she turned and realized there was a problem. Their room had no adjoining bathroom, so nowhere for her to change.

Bakura noticed her hesitation, "There is a problem?"

"There's nowhere for me to change."

"Then change here."

Bakura watched with interest as Tèa's face flushed. you face the wall...please?"

The Spirits grin grew but he did as he was asked, he heard cloth move as she began undressing and debated turning around just to see what her reaction would be. 'Even you wouldn't dare.' whispered Ryou's voice in his head. 'Ah little Light, you have no sense of adventure.'

Ryou sat in his Soul Room feeling very confused. Bakura hadn't been harsh with him at all, in fact he sounded almost cheerful. 'This has to be the effects of using all his energy up. His defenses must be down because he's so tired. That has to be it, what else could it be?'

Tèa hurriedly exchanged her clothes for the nightdress keeping an eye on Bakura the whole time, should he decide to turn back around. He didn't but Tèa was still relieved when she could finally climb under the covers of her bed.

"I'm finished now."

A noise made her look up and she realized that the Spirit was now getting changed himself. She promptly faced the wall and pulled the covers up around her ears, her face a cherry red.

Bakura climbed into the bed opposite Tèa's and finally allowed his body to surrender to the fatigue that had been plaguing him. Within minutes both inhabitants of the room were sound asleep.

In the windowless room where the two slept it was impossible to tell whether it was morning or not when Tèa woke, feeling refreshed. Sitting up she was immediately reminded of the new circumstances she had found herself in.

She was just finished stretching when there was a timid knock at the door. A glance sideways at her companion showed Bakura to still be sprawled on his back, sleeping. Getting out of bed she padded quietly over to the door and eased it open far enough to peer out.

A maid stood to attention in the doorway holding a tray laden with food. Whatever else had happened to the Castle the quality of the cuisine had not appeared to diminish. The maid held the tray out to Tèa.

"Thank-you." whispered Tèa, careful not to wake the Spirit, accepting the tray. The maid bobbed a curtsy and walked away.

Tèa backed into the room and looked around for somewhere to place the tray. She finally settled on the table at the foot of her bed, it was so small that the tray overlapped on three sides. Leaning back she surveyed the meal and settled on a plate of waffles. She picked them up and was about to settle down on her bed to eat them when she noticed the tea set squeezed onto the corner of the tray. 'Ryou likes tea' she remembered, thinking of her English friend. 'And Yugi was always hungry after Shadow Magic'

Making up her mind she put down her plate and walked back over to the tray, trying to remember how Ryou took his tea. 'No milk and one sugar, I think. So if Bakura is in the same body he probably likes it the same way. Maybe. I wish I knew more about their body sharing.' She very carefully set about making him a cup. Once she was done she looked back over at the sleeping youth in the bed. Her preparations appeared to have disturbed him and he was shifting around, rolling onto his side.

'He must be absolutely drained, normally he just wakes straight up.' she thought as she picked up the cup she had prepared and walked over to crouch by his bed. She hesitated, not sure how to deal with this, knowing that the Spirit could be extremely volatile, last night not withstanding.

She was saved the bother when Bakura's eyes snapped open. Hastily she put on her most disarming smile.

"Good morning, are you feeling better now?"

The Spirit grunted a reply as he moved to sit upright. He froze when Tèa held out the cup to him.

"I made some tea. I remembered that Ryou liked it, no milk, one sugar - I think, and that Shadow magic always made Yug- people tired and hungry. So...um...here you are?"

Tèa stopped talking, suddenly aware that she was babbling, but he wasn't saying anything. Just as she was about to stand and go back to her own breakfast, feeling very foolish, one of Bakura's hands snaked out from under the covers and took the mug from her.

He took a sip and regarded her over the rim, "This is a turn around, am I allowed to know what has prompted this."

"I knew that you would be tired and ..." she chewed her lip, debating whether to tell him, "Yugi always experienced all the effects when Yami performed any Shadow Magic. So I was worried about Ryou."

"Oh." Bakura could not fathom the sinking sensation he experienced in his chest. When he had first woken up to see Tèa beside him he had been startled, mistaking her intentions to be of a sinister nature. As soon as he had seen the beverage a new lighter feeling had settled within him, when she offered it to him it had intensified. Was this how she behaved with all her friends? Was she finally starting to open up to him, as he apparently was to her? Those thoughts were shattered when she explained further, it was for Ryou. 'It would be for him, of course. He's the one she cares about.'

"Is it right?"

"What?" Bakura looked at the girl.

"Did I make the tea the right way?" she clarified.

"Yes, it's fine."

"Good, the maid brought some other things for breakfast." She stood up and gestured at the tray. Then she went and sat down with her own breakfast as Bakura choose a plate of bacon for himself.

They had both just finished eating when there was another knock on the door, this one was louder then the last. Bakura moved over to open the door and Tèa was glad that he had on a pair of long black pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt, not wanting a repeat of the shower debacle.

At the door were two servants, the maid from before and another young man. It was the young man who spoke,

"Good morning, my Lord, Miss Tèa. Pharaoh has requested the presence of Lord Bakura in the second conference room. Myself and Sylvie" He gestured to the maid, "Are to show you to the bathrooms. We regret to inform you that you will be using the servant's facilities but they have been cleared specifically for you. I will be showing you to the men's bathroom Lord Bakura, Sylvie will take Miss Tèa to the women's bathroom. Afterwards Pharaoh has suggested that Miss Tèa be escorted to the library for the day, with Sylvie to tend to her of course."

"Very well." said Bakura, he shut the door on the two servants.

Tèa was about to protest at his odd behavior when he stalked over to the wardrobe and hauled out some clothes and a pair of black boots. When he noticed she wasn't moving he turned around with a long suffering sigh.

"You aren't going to find something to wear? Were you planning on spending the day in your nightdress?"

"No!" said Tèa, angrily tramping over to stand beside him and collecting her own pile of clothing and shoes. Bakura walked back over to the door. Yanking it open he deposited his clothes in the arms of the male servant and then waited impatiently while Tèa exited the room. Once she was out he shut and locked the door and then turned to Tèa.

"I will see you this evening. Remember, if you need anything ask the servants."

Tèa nodded, "Okay, see you tonight."

Bakura grunted and turned to follow the servant away down the corridor. Tèa watched him for a moment until the servant at her elbow, Sylvie she remembered, coughed to get her attention.

"If Miss would just follow me."

"Certainly." said Tèa as Sylvie started off down the hall. She stopped by a door some three corridors away.

"Here we are Miss, I'll just be waiting outside if you need anything."

"All right, thank you."

Tèa opened the door and stepped inside. Her first thought was that the servants certainly lived very differently to how she was becoming accustomed to. There was a line of five shower cubicles along one wall with the same number of sinks set into a counter on the opposite side of the room. A low bench separated both sides and it was on this that Tèa placed her clothes while she looked around. The room was tiled in white with the counter a light green. A mirror ran the length of the wall above the counter. It was serviceable but plain, without the decadent adornments that had featured in her previous bathroom.

'It's odd' thought Tèa, 'But the way Marik treats his servants really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean this bathrooms almost the same as that hostel I stayed at last year. Somehow I never thought he would be so generous.'

On the counter Tèa found bottles of shampoo, conditioner and bodywash as well as a towel and face cloth. Picking these up she made her way to the shower cubicle on the very end. Setting the water temperature she leant back against the wall, lost in thought.

'Bakura almost seemed...caring last night, but why? He couldn't actually be concerned about how I feel, there has to be some angle. God! I was so stupid to tell him how I felt! Come on Tèa - you know how people like Bakura work, he's going to exploit any weakness he can find. How are you going to help your friends if he has you wrapped around his little finger. Stupid, stupid, Stupid!' She jumped as she realized that she had been standing there long enough for the water to heat to the right temperature. Quickly she removed her clothes and climbed in, savoring the hot water as it relaxed her tense muscles.

Thinking of the maid waiting outside she hurriedly washed then stepped out and dried then dressed herself. Stepping into the hall she found Sylvie still standing outside.

"Umm," said Tèa, holding out her night clothes and the towel. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Just leave them here Miss." said the maid, "This way to the library."

Sylvie turned and lead the way down the corridor for a few minutes before opening a large set of double doors. She gestured for Tèa to enter then followed her in and shut the door. Tèa was faced with a large airy room containing shelf after shelf of books. Rotating she looked around, there was a table with a few volumes set in the corner and everywhere the books, resting on all the available surfaces. As she turned a full circle she noticed Sylvie was standing stiffly by the door, Tèa sighed, reflecting on how much she hated the deference shown to her. It wasn't as if she was anyone important, at least in her own mind.

"Please," she said, smiling to show her goodwill, "Come in and sit down." She gestured to some overstuffed armchairs and couches she could see in the same corner as the table.

The maid hesitated, "I don't think it would be proper."

"Nonsense," exclaimed Tèa, waving her objections away. "Get a book, take a rest. If anyone says anything just tell them I said you could."

Sylvie smiled timidly then did as she was bid. Tèa searched through the shelves for a book. 'It's odd but I never was much of a reader before this, now I'm happy for any quiet pastime.' Finding a book that looked promising she ventured down to the armchairs, where her companion was already seated, prepared to spend the day lazing in the library.

A short distance away Bakura had finished his own shower and was now on his way to see Marik. The Spirit was in a much better mood now but couldn't seem to shake the despondent feeling in the back of his mind. This wasn't helped by the fact he couldn't figure out why. He understood that it had something to do with the fact that Tèa preferred Ryou's company and that she cared for the boy whose body he inhabited but why that upset him was a compete mystery. Logically he knew that Tèa would of course favor the boy who went to school with her, who had never done her any harm, had been thinking only of her well-being throughout this ordeal. Yet still this thought upset him.

Bakura groaned aloud, 'Infernal emotions, what the mortals see in them I will never know?'

The sun was still hanging above the horizon and the clock on the wall read five o'clock when Tèa heard quiet snores coming from the chair opposite hers. She was surprised to see Sylvie, book in her lap and head lolling, fast asleep. Smiling, she stood up to go and find something else to read. As she was stretching up to reach an interesting looking edition on one of the top shelves she heard noises coming from the corridor outside. Curious, she stuck her head around the end of the book case in an effort to see the door.

The noises she could hear stemmed from Bakura as he stomped down the hall on the way to the library. Marik had been dealing with domestic issues all day and the tombrobber was bored out of his mind.

As he placed his hand on the doorknob and prepared to enter he heard Ryou warily ask him a question.

'Could I speak to Tèa?'

Bakura paused and Ryou continued. 'I haven't got to speak with her yet since the attack, please.'

"Fine." mumbled Bakura, closing his eyes and switching places with Ryou. Ryou blinked rapidly, looking around, shocked that he had been given control so readily. This wasn't at all like Bakura.

'I'm not the one she wants to see.' snarled Bakura's voice in Ryou's head. The connection was abruptly cut off.

Shrugging, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ryou opened the door and looked around for Tèa.

"Tèa! Tèa, it's me, Ryou!"

He jumped back, startled when Tèa appeared from behind a bookcase.

Her face was radiant, "Ryou, how are you? Keep your voice down though, Sylvie's asleep."

Ryou's face creased in confusion, "Who's Sylvie?"

"She's the maid that's been looking after me. She's over there in the armchair." Tèa pointed down the room.

When she turned back around Ryou had stepped closer and her hand hit him in the chest. Gently he took it and held it in place.

"How have you been Tèa?"

"I've been fine Ryou, I'm still being taken care of."

"I was worried about you during the attack." Tèa shifted her gaze to his face but couldn't take the emotion in his eyes and looked to the side.

"Oh Ryou, why are you so good to me?" She didn't seem to expect an answer so Ryou just settled on drawing her into a friendly embrace. After a few moments she drew back and fixed him with a questioning stare.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything but surely dinner isn't ready yet is it?"

"No, we just had some spare time and thought that we could come and see you. Dinner isn't for another hour or so."

Tèa laughed suddenly, "Did you know that you are one of the few people I know who can legitimately refer to themselves in plural?"

Ryou grinned back at her, "I hadn't thought about it like that before."

"So do you want to go sit down now?" said Tèa, waving the book she held in her left hand.

"Sure, just let me get something to read." Tèa followed him as he wove between the shelves, seemingly completely at home. Tèa smiled, taking his hand.

"You know I thought this pastime suited you more than me."

Ryou looked at her, "That's probably why you keep getting books."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Bakura's only real experience with 'mortals' is with me. He knows I like reading so he probably presumes everyone does. That and this is a quiet way of keeping you entertained and out of trouble."

"Me being the little hell raiser we all know I am." mumbled Tèa sarcastically.

The corner of Ryou's mouth twitched up as he pulled a book from the shelf. They walked back to the reading area where Sylvie slept and sat down on one of the couches. They sat facing each other leaning against the armrests, their feet touching in the middle.

They remained like this in comfortable silence for a little over an hour before Ryou looked up at the clock and then prodded Tèa with the toe of his boot.

"We should probably be going now, dinner's in about five minutes."

Tèa climbed to her feet and stretched. Ryou started to do the same but tripped over a chair leg and fell into the table with a resonating crash. The cacophony was added to when the table tipped and all the books on it fell with various thuds and thumps. At the noise Sylvie sat straight up in her chair looking around frantically.

Ryou stood up, his face burning. Tèa laughed at his expression then moved to help him pick up the books.

"You know what? You always manage to make me feel better. Even if you don't always mean too." Ryou's blush darkened.

When the books were back where they were supposed to be the two stood up. Tèa turned to find Sylvie standing uncertainly by her chair.

"Thank-you for keeping me company today, and for getting me lunch." Tèa said, the maid nodded nervously, not taking her eyes from Ryou.

"You can go now, I suppose." continued Tèa, "Have a good evening."

Sylvie bobbed a shaky curtsy and then speed for the exit.

"That was odd." said Tèa.

"Not really, remember that very few people know about the situation with Bakura and myself. She would have thought I was him."

They began walking to the door before Ryou stopped.

"I have to go now." said the boy and Tèa nodded, knowing what he was saying.

"Thanks for cheering me up, I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

Watching carefully Tèa was able to identify the changes in the youth across from her as they happened. It was very abrupt, she decided, how quick the angles of his face and hair changed. Bakura was back in control.

"We'll be going to dinner with Marik now." he said, his voice bland.

She continued to regard him, "That was nice of you. To let us talk I mean. Thanks, and for last night to, just...thanks."

He inclined his head before walking out the door left open by the maid in her hurry to escape. They walked to dinner without speaking. Tèa was curious as to where it would be held considering the damage done to the castle. Her answer came when Bakura stepped through an open archway into a stone room. It was only about a quarter of the size of the last one Tèa noted, following him in.

Marik and Odion were seated at a much smaller version of the original dinner table. There was only room for six chairs around the table. Only four of those places were set. Bakura and Tèa took the two left over places, Bakura at the opposite end of the table to Marik with Tèa along the opposite side facing Odion.

"Hello you two," exclaimed Marik jovially, "Nice of you to join us."

"Hello" said Tèa while Bakura just harumphed in response.

"I hope you don't mind the decor." Marik waved a hand to indicate their surroundings. "But it is only temporary, we'll be leaving here for good the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" asked Tèa, "I would have thought that this attack would have inconvenienced you a lot more."

"Not overmuch, no. Speaking of which, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Odion got to me before I got hurt." She directed a smile at the bald man across from her.

"Excellent." Marik gestured for the servants to start serving.

Tèa looked down sadly as the servants brought in the first course. 'Nothing seems to set Marik back for long, nothing. If a bombing raid can't slow him down what can I do?'


	14. Chapter 14

It's my birthday on the 13th again. Wow, over a year since I started this story. Who would of thought, over 400 reviews.

To each and every person who has reviewed this story, you have my heartfelt gratitude. It is the reviewers, just as much as the writers, who make this site so great and I couldn't of wished for a nicer, more supportive bunch then you guys and girls. Thank you all so much.

...vV...Vv...

"I trust you enjoyed your day in the library?" Tèa looked up, that had been Marik.

She considered carefully before answering, "Well, I can't say that I've always been that much of a reader but you certainly have an impressive selection. Still, it's a ... less active pass time than I am used to."

"That's right, you're a dancer. Exactly what discipline?"

"Modern mainly, jazz, hip-hop. That sort of thing. I'm not that good yet but I hope..." Tèa caught herself, she'd almost forgotten to whom she'd been talking. It had seemed like such a typical conversation, the kind she had with people at school all the time. "I had hoped to improve, I was aiming for a place at a New York dance school."

Bakura watched the girl twist her hands together awkwardly. 'This must be one of those goals she was talking about.'

"Do you miss it?" Tèa looked at Bakura in shock, after a moment she managed to choke out a reply.

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes in irritation, was it really that amazing that he would show interest in her? "Do you miss dancing?"

Tèa contemplated this. "In the grand scheme of things I miss other things a lot more."

"Like?" prompted Marik, both he and Bakura actually seemed interested in the answers she was giving. Tèa, who had thought that this was just idle chit-chat, faltered. Not wanting to reveal too much she picked her words carefully.

"My friends and family mostly, I can't imagine what my parents must be going through. But material things? Well I guess it would be going outside, being able to make decisions about my life. Oh and I guess just the things I've had around me all my life. My desk, my posters..." She chuckled, "In my room at home I have this truly heinous painting. It's orange, pink and khaki. My aunt got it for me on her European tour. It's supposed to be by this 'up and coming artist' but, I mean it truly is the most ugly thing. I only kept it because it was a gift." She sighed, looking around the table. "I never thought I'd miss it."

Suddenly, aware that she was being watched closely by all three of her companions, she smiled nervously. "Sorry, didn't mean to ramble."

Oddly enough it was Marik that rescued her from the intense silence.

"When we get to Egypt you should have more to do. My home there should be much better equipped for recreation. And of course there will be a large walled garden. So my friend over there," He indicated Bakura with his fork, "Can let you roam outside, if he so feels inclined, without fear of you escaping." He set down his utensils indicating that he was finished eating. "Now I would suggest that we all retire. Tomorrow will be hectic. There's packing to be done, and the boat you two are using needs to be provisioned and crewed. Oh, where exactly will you be heading my dear?"

Tèa looked up from her perusal of the table top, "It's in southern Japan."

"Excellent I shall arrange for transport from the port you arrive at if you would be so kind as to supply Odion with the exact address."

Tèa nodded, "I have it right here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the address Seto had given to her. She'd been keeping it on her at all times after the bombing, it was just lucky that it had been in her pocket when she fled with Odion.

Odion accepted the small piece of paper and copied the details down into a little book he'd removed from his robes.

"Good, good." said Marik, standing up and stretching as Odion gave Tèa back her paper. "Then it's all settled. I'll bid you both goodnight"

His three companions stood as well. The door was opened for them as they exited the tiny dinning room. Bakura and Tèa murmured their own good-byes as they headed down a corridor in the opposite direction to their dinner companions.

They walked in silence for a while but after the third turn that she didn't know they had to take Tèa addressed her escort.

"Just how do you know where we're going? What, did you spend the first few days memorizing every corridor in this place?"

The spirit smirked and glanced at the irate girl to his left.

"You are aware that I'm oft called 'tomb robber'? Tombs are generally underground. Being good at navigating in tunnels is an important skill for any aspiring tomb thief. Those that aren't rarely stay in the profession for very long."

"Ah, I'll assume from your tone that those who don't fill the requirements don't just try a new line of work. The dismissal is somewhat more... terminal."

"That's one way to put it."

By this time they'd arrived at their room. Bakura slid the key into the keyhole then spent a few seconds swearing and thumping the door before he managed to wrestle it open.

"So," said Tèa boldly, stepping in behind him. "Do you want to face the wall first or should I?"

"What makes you think I'll even face the wall?"

"Some lingering sense of decency?" She said innocently, raising her eyebrows.

Bakura smirked, finally - there was the fiery personality he knew had to be lurking in there. 'Why do I enjoy this so much? To keep her properly controlled I know I should be crushing these little out bursts. Instead I seem to be encouraging them. Eh, she's much more fun when she's like this anyway. I may have requested her for my Light but who says I can't have some fun along the way.'

He turned to the wall. In the background he could hear the sounds of Tèa changing and readying for bed. Despite the fact that Ryou was no longer awake to harass him into behaving, he'd fallen asleep sometime during dinner - exhausted by the Shadow Magic of the day before, he made no attempt to turn around until Tèa gave clearance.

Not checking to see if Tèa had turned away or not, convinced the girls modesty would compel her to, Bakura changed into the pajamas folded at the foot of his bed. Then he switched the light off and climbed into his own bed.

V

V

...Vv..I..vV...

V

V

Tèa awoke slowly the next day or at least she was slowly easing out of her dreams, right up until the point the blankets around her were wrenched away and she tumbled out of bed.

She screeched as she hit the ground, the impact was cushioned by her pillow but it still gave her a jolt. She rolled over onto her back to see the Spirit grinning down at her.

"W-What was that for?" she spluttered.

Bakura shrugged, "You need to get up now, so I woke you."

"By throwing me out of bed?"

"I've spent the last five minutes shaking you. You sleep like the dead. And I would know." As he spoke Bakura couldn't keep the smirk off his face, he'd obviously enjoyed being Tèa's alarm clock.

"That hurt."

Bakura's expression changed slightly, it hardened, and Tèa recognized that as being a bad sign.

"Do you think I care?" He snapped, angry at her and at his own behavior. 'I'm going crazy'

Muttering under her breath Tèa stood up, she was determined that Bakura not know just what a scare he had given her. Regardless of how good she was getting at pretending everything was okay it wasn't. The spirit was unpredictable, one minute almost friendly, if one ignored the edge of malice behind almost everything he did or said, the next second threatening and living up to his title of Darkness. That behavior scared Tèa even more than if he had just been nasty, this way she never knew how to act. She decided that the best way to handle the situation was to just keep going as she had, 'I'm tired of always cowering.'

Finally clambering to her feet Tèa only now noticed that Bakura was dressed.

Taking notice of her gaze he spoke, "I'm leaving to see Marik now. You are going to be able to wash and then I would suggest you pack. Take only what you'll need on the boat, everything will be provided for in Egypt. Everything must be ready for tomorrow, we leave early. This will also mean that you have to get up earlier too, I do hope you can." His grin returned and intensified at the girl's thunderous look.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Bakura opened the door to reveal Sylvie who flinched away from Bakura's gaze.

"I'm here to tend to Miss."

"Bakura nodded, "Then I will take my leave, I will see you at dinner." He turned and walked out the door. Tèa noticed that there were no guards outside, as there had been in her last lodgings. She supposed it must be that no guards could be spared due to the heightened security she'd heard Odion mention. This made sense, she supposed. After all if she had been in charge then after the air raid security would be seriously reinforced.

Sylvie looked to Tèa, "If Miss would be so kind as to follow me I can take her to the showers,"

Tèa nodded, knowing the routine now, she gathered a bundle of clothes and followed the maid out the door.

A few passages away Bakura was still thinking about Tèa, a bedraggled, venomous lump, glaring up at him from the floor. The opportunity had been too delicious to pass up. He hadn't lied, the spirit had spent considerable time trying to wake the girl up. When the more conventional prods and shakes had failed he couldn't resist. She had reacted just the way he expected, the flames behind her eyes had ignited and she looked ready to destroy him.

'I do wish you could control yourself more.' The comment and the long-suffering sigh that accompanied it were from Ryou.

'And I wish that you'd mind you're own business,' snapped Bakura.

'You dumped her on to a stone floor, don't you think that's a tad dangerous?'

Bakura growled crossly. 'She was completely wrapped in three blankets plus she had a pillow to break the fall. I knew their wouldn't be any permanent damage.'

There was silence from his Light.

'What? No witty comeback?'

No, I mean...It's just that...well, YOU were concerned, careful to not hurt someone. You went out of your way to make sure she wasn't hurt.'

'Don't be ridiculous, I just did it to annoy her.'

'You know' Ryou's voice had an uncharacteristic sly edge to it, 'Some people try to get peoples attention by annoying them. Especially if they're attracted to them.'

Bakura chose not to dignify that with an answer.

V  
V

...Vv..I..vV...

V

V

When Tèa and Sylvie arrived back at Tèa and Bakura's room two suitcases were waiting in the middle of the floor. Sylvie coughed politely,

"I'm to stay and help you Miss."

Tèa smiled at her then started to drag one of the suitcases towards the wardrobe. Sylvie approached her and they both began to remove Tèa's clothing from the closet and pack them into the two suitcases.

The maid informed Tèa that someone else would be packing Bakura's so they left the spirit's clothing piled in his side of the closet.

It soon became apparent that the luggage wasn't really enough to accommodate all of Tèa's apparel. She and Sylvie spent a good two hours trying to decide what they could and could not take and what would and would not fit.

Neither girl had any idea how long this trip would take, or what type of weather to expect so they were trying to pack for every eventuality.

At around lunch time there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer the door opened and a head peeked into the room.

"Hello in there!"

Tèa immediately recognized her visitor, "Floss! Come in, I'm sorry I can't offer you a seat but we don't actually have one."

The seamstress smiled, giving Tèa a hug. "I'd noticed Love. Not exactly what you're used to is it?" Floss seemed as perky as normal and she was still carrying her gigantic basket, just as she always did.

"Oh it's fine. I just keep telling myself that it's a lot better than I thought I was going to be getting."

Floss smiled then looked around Tèa to Sylvie. "Hello Dear, do you think that you could fetch us a bite for lunch?"

Sylvie nodded and hurried away.

Tèa watched her go, "She's terribly jumpy."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I suppose, I'm jumpy enough even in my position."

"We all have our own troubles. Anyway I've come to say good-bye. I can't stay long, I've got my own packing to do but I wanted to give you a few things and a proper farewell."

Tèa smiled sadly, "I'm happy you're going home. I really am, but I'll miss you."

"I will too." Floss looked a bit misty eyed but she blinked rapidly and plowed on. Reaching into her basket she drew out a bag. "These are some clothes for that little boy. I didn't know if he'd be given anything so I got these. I don't know his size so I erred on the large side. It's just some sweaters and a few other things but it'll hopefully keep him warm on his trip." She pulled out a piece of paper. "These are my contact details. I don't know if you'll have access to a phone or be able to write but try okay?." Tèa nodded and slipped the paper into her pocket.

Floss was fiddling in her basket again. She drew out folds of shimmery light blue material and handed them to Tèa. "This is for you."

Tèa gently unfolded her gift and gasped at what she found. It was a silk head scarf, long enough to wrap around her head to form a good protection from the sun. The edges were trimmed with silver embroidery. It was gorgeous.

"Oh Floss! It's lovely, I'll treasure it. Thank you. But I don't have anything to give you. Except..." She slipped off one of the rings she was wearing. It was a signet ring she had received when she turned sixteen.

"Take this to remember me by? Please?"

Floss accepted the gift with a smile, "I'll remember you anyway. But thank you." The older woman glanced at her watch.

"I have to go now."

Tèa led her to the door, "Good bye Floss, thank you for everything."

"Bye Love. Remember, chin up. You're not to give up, understand?"

Floss walked out of the door, passing Sylvie on her way back in with a tray. The seamstress waved once and then disappeared around the corner.

The rest of the day was pretty hectic for Tèa. After lunch she and Sylvie spent the afternoon packing. For about an hour somewhere in the middle of that one of the other servants appeared to pack Bakura's belongings so they had to stop and give the manservant room. In fact they had only just managed to finish in time. Sylvie left wheeling the luggage with her ten minutes before Bakura appeared.

Bakura entered without any warning, startling Tèa.

"Marik is busy with last minute details so we will be dinning alone. As it was easier, dinner is being sent here."

"Oh, okay." Tèa said from her place on the bed.

Bakura sat on his own bed yawning widely.

"Tiring day?" Bakura looked up when Tèa spoke to him. 'There she goes again. I don't understand her, could she be trying to befriend me.' Bakura didn't know what he found more disturbing, the fact she was trying to befriend him or the fact a large part of him didn't seem to mind.

"I had forgotten how annoying mortals were en masse."

"Why are you so hard on us anyway. You were a mortal once too." She regarded him suspiciously for a moment, "Weren't you?"

The spirit leaned back, his eyes closed and he smirked, "Yes I was, once. But that was long ago."

The arrival of a servant bearing dinner stopped conversation. Thirty minutes later they were both in bed, this time with a lot less argument about not looking. Tèa smiled as she started to drift off, 'Finally, he begins to behave.'

V  
V  
...Vv..I..vV...

V  
V

This time Tèa was woken by a loud sigh coming from someone who couldn't be more than a metre away.

"And to think that I had honestly thought you would be capable of getting up on time."

Recognizing the voice and remembering what had happened the last time that she hadn't woken quick enough Tèa sat bolt upright.

"I'm up!"

Bakura looked at her from his position at the foot of the bed. Tèa was first shocked and then amused at what the grumpy spirit was wearing. He was covered head to foot, a large woolen jacket wrapped around him.

He scowled when she let a giggle slip. "The forecast is for rain. I would suggest you dress warmly."

"Sorry." whispered Tèa, still struggling to hide a smile, "I know you don't like the cold."

Bakura sighed, now he just seemed exasperated. "Yes, appropriate clothing has been arranged for you" He indicated a pile waiting on her end table. "I think you should get up now, we leave in an hour."

"An hour!" Tèa scrambled out of bed.

"Yes, the maid is waiting outside to take you to the..." Bakura stopped, Tèa had already left.

Hurrying down the corridor Tèa tried to gather her thoughts. 'Okay girl, just calm down. You packed everything last night so all you have to do is get dressed. You can do that in an hour. Good, because I would hate to see what Bakura would do if I held up our boat.'

When she reached the bathrooms Tèa thanked the maid and sped into the room. Working quickly she washed and dried then picked up the clothing Bakura had offered her. A thick jersey and warm trousers were supplied and a deep green knee length coat to go over the top. Tèa stopped, none of these items had been in her wardrobe so extra care had gone into getting them for her. 'I wonder who it was Ryou or Bakura.' Normally she would dismiss the idea of Bakura doing anything kind but lately he'd been acting odd.

Shrugging, deciding she had other things to worry about, Tèa dressed and then hurried out the door. The maid showed her to her room, she was back only twenty minutes after she had woken up.

Bakura was waiting when she got back, "You forgot your boots." He pointed to the ankle boots she had worn once before.

Tèa nodded and slipped them on.

The spirit stood up, "I'm going to inform Marik we're ready to leave. After that we will go and collect the boy. The rest of the prisoners will be on a transport later in the day."

Tèa was left alone. She quickly decided that the tiny room was a lot less interesting as she spent quarter of an hour passing restlessly. It took only eight passes to cross the room. The short distance did nothing to help quell Tèa's nerves. 'Finally, Mokuba is nearly free. Just one boat trip and a bit of land travel.'

When Bakura did finally return Tèa was virtually jiggling on the spot. He watched her in amusement

"Are you ready to go and get the boy now?"

Tèa nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

Bakura beckoned to her and walked out the door. Tèa practically skipped out behind him. 'Goodbye crappy little room!'

The spirit was waiting for her in the corridor. When Tèa joined him he led her down the corridor. Once again Tèa realized he had a much better sense of direction. After about five minutes of walking and more passages then she cared to remember they stopped in front of a door Tèa recognized. A single guard unlocked the door at Bakura's bidding.

Before they entered the cell Tèa felt Bakura take her hand. She looked over at him but he was staring straight ahead. The message was very clear - the spirit wanted no mistakes about where Tèa belonged.

As the door creaked open all of the prisoners looked up. They were a lot more filthy than the last time Tèa saw them. When they saw who it was, without exception, they all looked at the Kaiba brothers.

Seto carefully stood up. After a moment Mokuba joined him. With a small sob Mokuba launched himself at his older brother. Seto carefully hugged his brother and leant down to whisper into his ear.

"Goodbye Mokuba. I don't know when I'm going to see you again but I want you to be happy anyway. Behave for Tèa okay? Don't make this any harder for her than it already is. Love you, I always will. I hope you have the life you deserve."

Sniffing Mokuba pulled back from Seto and turned towards the pair standing in the doorway.

During the brothers farewell Tèa had been checking on her other friends. She was prevented from moving towards them by Bakura's hand but she made eye contact and tried to smile reassuringly at all of them bar Serenity, who she carefully avoided. Serenity had her own observer as Bakura scowled darkly at her from Tèa's side.

Mai returned Tèa's smile with one of her own and a wink. Tèa was relieved to see that Mai's personality hadn't been completely crushed.

Tèa's attention returned to Mokuba as he started to walk towards her. Looking over the young boy's head she smiled reassuringly at his older brother.

She spoke for the first time since entering the cell. "Don't worry he'll be fine."

Bakura growled and pulled Tèa behind him as he left the cell. Mokuba trailed after them, looking behind him as he went. Outside the cell, once it was locked, Bakura let go of Tèa's hand and strode off, obviously expecting Tèa to follow. Tèa took Mokuba's hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, and set off after the spirit.

When the three of them emerged from the castle they followed a small paved path down the side of the cliff to a dock. Three boats were tied up there with at least ten others moored further out, waiting for their turn at the wharf. Sailors scurried everywhere as servants from the castle brought load after load of boxes and crates down the path. A cold wind was blowing through everything and it looked like it would rain at any moment. Tèa was tremendously glad of her coat.

Out of the mayhem Marik approached them. He smiled jovially, waving an arm around to encompass the surrounding area. "It's chaos isn't it."

Bakura grunted while Mokuba flinched away. As Marik and Bakura began to discuss travel arrangements Tèa looked down at the boy at her side. He was shivering so she drew him closer and wrapped one arm around him, shielding him from the wind.

A man wearing a distinctly nautical uniform approached the small group nervously.

"Excuse me my Pharaoh, Lords and Lady. The vessel is ready to debark. If you would kindly board we can leave."

Marik nodded then addressed his companions. "I'll see you two in Egypt then." He inclined his head to Bakura but took Tèa's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Just like he had at the ball. "Don't stay away too long my dear."

Tèa smiled and murmured quietly, "Of course not my Pharaoh. I shall look forward to seeing you soon also."

Taking Mokuba's hand she followed Bakura up the boarding ramp and onto the boat. Bakura moved to go below decks but seeing Mokuba hesitate Tèa called out to him.

"If it is all right could we stay up here for a while?"

The spirit grunted, which Tèa took to mean yes, and disappeared from sight. Tèa and Mokuba stepped to the railing looking down at the swirling water.

As the crew of the boat, 'It's more like a small ship actually' thought Tèa, worked to get her underway Tèa and Mokuba headed to the stern. In silence they watched the island fade away behind them.

After an age Mokuba spoke, stepping closer to Tèa as he did.

"I'm so glad to be leaving that place."

"Me too Mokuba, me too."


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again everyone. I'm back...finally. Sorry, stuff got in the way. Sadly my life isn't devoted to fanfiction so this had to go on the backburner for a while.

This chapter is dedicated to all those people who kept reviewing in the last few months. Thanks for keeping the faith, without you I probably wouldn't bother continuing.

...vV...Vv...

A friendly but clearly intimidated sailor pointed Tèa and Mokuba in the direction of the staterooms they'd be staying in. The suite was located at the end of a short corridor. Before they reached their destination Tèa stopped and knelt next to Mokuba. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him closely.

"Okay Mokuba, you have to listen carefully. The spirit is very unpredictable. Lately he's been acting a bit strange, almost decent. The best way to deal with that when happens is to just go with it. Play along, okay? He seems to find polite conversation a bit of a novelty. He's been almost pretending that we're friends. That doesn't mean he's not dangerous. He changes back to his old self in a second if something annoys him. Just be polite all right? Don't reject anything he offers you. I'd try not to talk to him if I were you but if he talks to you answer as if he were a friend okay?... Okay?

Mokuba nodded, trembling slightly. Then he looked up at Tèa with an impish grin. "Do you know you said okay four times in the last minute?"

Tèa swatted lightly at his head. "I'm a bit worried, you know? Forgive me if I'm not at my most articulate"

Mokuba switched his gaze to the door, through which their rooms, and the spirit, waited. "I'm worried too."

Tèa tried to smile, "It'll all be fine. If we can just get through the next few days you'll be able to start a new life. It'll be worth it." She stood back up, "Come on."

Reaching over she patted the boy on the arm then opened the door. Mokuba squared his shoulders and followed her in to the room.

The room they entered was open plan. She could see a sitting area, a kitchenette, with a table just big enough for three, and over in the far corner were three beds, one set of bunks and a single one a little further away. It may have been small but all the furnishings were of the finest quality. The room had been outfitted like their previous lodgings, with the best that was available.

'Wow' thought Tèa, 'For people that only just met recently Marik and Bakura get on like a house on fire.'

'Yes' added another part of her mind, 'A lot of property damage and innocent people getting hurt.' Tèa shook her head to dislodge that thought, 'I mean they go to enormous amounts of trouble for each other. Since I've been around them Marik has ensured Bakura only has the best. And Bakura hasn't tried to do anything untoward. He's even continued to help Marik defend his domain. I wonder if that makes those two friends. Is it even possible for people like that to be friends?'

'Speaking of Bakura, where is he?' thought Tèa, searching the room for him. At her side Mokuba did the same.

Seeing as there really wasn't anywhere for him to hide Tèa quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn't there.

"Well" she said, "That was a bit of an anti-climax."

She walked further into the room, then remembered something. She beckoned Mokuba, in his filthy clothes, over.

"One of the people I met in the castle gave me something for you. I wonder if our things have been brought in. Help me look will you?"

Together they searched the room. Eventually Mokuba lifted the blankets to check under their beds and found a set of drawers built into the bases.

"Humph" groaned Tèa, marching over when Mokuba called her. "What a stupid place to put drawers, particularly without telling us."

She pulled them open to find that someone had already unpacked her clothing for her.

"Oh" said Tèa, a bit put out.

"What is it?" asked a curious Mokuba.

"Did you have someone to do your unpacking for you? You know ... before," She waved her arm to encompass the room, "-everything"

Mokuba nodded.

"And how did you feel about them unpacking your underwear?"

"Oh," Mokuba blushed, "Yeah, I always hated that. I used to stick it all into a separate bag with a lock and write private all over it. Seto said that was stupid but I think he did the same thing. He said..." The youngest Kaiba trailed off sadly.

Desperate to distract him, Tèa searched quickly through the draws and came up with the clothes that Floss had found for Mokuba. Sighing she turned to the boy.

"Here we go. Do you want to change out of those clothes? They are pretty yuck."

"Yeah."

They both stood up, at a loss to find somewhere private for Mokuba to change until Tèa spotted a heavy brocade curtain that could be used to separate the sleeping area from the rest of the room. She went and sat down while the boy retreated behind the partition to change.

After five minutes of staring into space she heard a quiet voice quaver out from behind the curtain,

"Umm. Tèa?"

Mokuba emerged out from his hiding place and even in the middle of this horrible situation they were in Tèa had to stifle a giggle. "I think it's a bit big."

'Wow, when Floss said she erred on the large side she wasn't kidding.' The boy was dwarfed by a striped sweat shirt that hung down to his knees, baggy blue pants dragged on the floor.

"Come here Mokuba." said Tèa kindly, when the boy obeyed she began to roll up his sleeves. When she had finished the clothes still looked too big but at least he could use his hands and walk without tripping over.

"Tèa?" asked Mokuba nervously. "Do you think I could keep my old clothes?" He pointed to the forlorn little pile just visible around the corner of the curtain. "It's just that they're my favorites and they remind me of home"

"Of course, I'm sure there's someone we can talk to about getting them cleaned. Until then do you just want to tuck them away at the back of that drawer. That way no one can accidentally throw them out."

Mokuba nodded and did as she suggested. When he had finished he came and sat by Tèa on the couch. Tèa looked sidelong at him trying to work out how best to phrase what she wanted to say.

'I need to explain how none of this is his fault. I have to make him realize that being happy is not going to be a betrayal of Seto. I know Mokuba, he'll feel guilty, he has to see that Seto just wanted what was best for him.'

She took a deep breathe, "Mokuba, I-"

The door slamming open interrupted her. Bakura stalked into the room. Both Tèa and Mokuba scrambled to their feet, turning so that they faced the advancing spirit.

Bakura grunted a greeting and proceeded over to the kitchenette. He removed a can of soda from the refrigerator then leant back against the bench, regarding the room's other occupants as he took a sip. Beside her Tèa could feel Mokuba shaking slightly.

The silence went on for a few seconds longer than was comfortable, finally Bakura broke it.

"That took you a while, I'd assumed you'd fallen overboard." There was nothing in his tone to indicate how he felt about this.

"Just enjoying the fresh air." responded Tèa.

Bakura made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "I spoke to the captain, we should reach port sometime tomorrow morning. From there it's just a two hour drive to the address you gave Odion"

"Oh" said Tèa, surprised, "I didn't realize we were so close to the mainland."

"There are a lot of things you don't know." Then, as Tèa had hopped he wouldn't, Bakura turned his attention to Mokuba.

"Ah, the little Kaiba boy." Mokuba shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "You don't seem that remarkable."

He looked at Tèa, "Since when have you ever been close to the Kaibas."

"I count them as friends."

The spirit looked vaguely exasperated, "You count everyone as your friend."

He turned serious in a moment addressing Tèa severely, "I have given my word that you will not be harmed. I'm honor bound to ensure you are kept safe. The same can not be said of him," He nodded in the direction of Mokuba, "See that he stays out of my way. All I need is an excuse."

"I will." said Tèa, pulling the boy close.

"Good,", the spirit threw his empty can into the sink. "Dinner will be in here, at six. Seeing as there is nowhere for you to escape to you can wander as much as you want. However, I think you'll find it much more comfortable in here. The captain mentioned something about entertainment, I'd try checking the cupboards if I were you. Oh, and if either of you fall overboard we are not turning around to pick you up."

Mokuba gazed at his shoes 'Tèa was right, he is acting weird. I think that was a joke. He is almost friendly.'

Bakura wandered over to a desk in the far corner of the room. On top of it rested a silver suitcase, not dis-similar to the style of briefcase favored by Seto Kaiba. The other two people in the room watched him as he unlocked then rummaged in the case. Finally he turned back to them holding the Millennium Necklace. Seeing Tèa's questioning gaze land on the item he explained as he moved to sit down in one of the armchairs.

"I'm searching for the remaining Items. In case either of you get any ideas. I protect all of my most prized possessions with shadow magic. Unless you enjoy spending time in the shadow realm I wouldn't go anywhere near that case. Clear?" Then he stretched out and closed his eyes.

A dark aura quickly surrounded him. It was thicker around both the Necklace and the Ring, which had appeared on his chest. The spirit himself didn't move while the dark light flickered about his form.

Tèa watched him carefully then, when she decided he wasn't going anywhere, she began to search through the cupboards in the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Mokuba.

"Trying to find something for us to do? He said there should be som- Ah huh! Do you like monopoly?"

...vV...Vv...

Tèa and Mokuba had been playing for a few hours. To start with they had both been pretty nervous. Tèa had calmed down first and Mokuba quickly learned to follow her example. Tèa seemed to switch off and ignore the spirit. The boy guessed that this would be a reaction to having to live with someone so unpredictable.

Having finally managed to get a hotel Tèa was performing an impromptu victory dance when she became aware of a change in the atmosphere of the room. She stopped her mad twirling to watch as the swirls of light surrounding the albino faded. He came back to himself with a start.

Glaring in irritation and muttering under his breath Bakura stomped back over to return the necklace to it's strongbox.

"Things didn't go well?" remarked Tèa as she repositioned her houses, her voice was carefully neutral.

"The items are blocked from my view, I'll wait 'til Egypt to try again." He resumed his seat, head in his hands - the very picture of exhaustion.

Taking a breath Mokuba resumed the game.

"Hey Tèa, you owe me two hundred dollars."

"What? This is unfair. Someone's been taking lessons from his big brother."

They kept their voices down and in this way the remaining time until dinner was able to pass relatively quickly.

At ten to six there was a knock at the door. Tèa answered and let in a maid who presented them with dinner. As soon as she had set the table and left Bakura was on his feet and heading for the food. Guessing this had something to do with the shadow magic Tèa marveled that the Yami was willing to show even this much weakness in front of others.

Dinner didn't seem destined to go well. The seating arrangements meant that there wasn't nearly enough space between them to be comfortable. As Tèa and Mokuba approached the boy slowed, wondering if he would be allowed to eat at the table.

Tèa noticed his hesitation. "Don't worry, you eat with us. Right Bakura?"

The Yami grunted around his fork. Tèa wrinkled her nose at Mokuba.

"That probably means yes." And they both sat.

Mokuba cautiously began to nibble at the meal set before him but Tèa was watching in horrified fascination as Bakura continued to shovel food into his mouth at an enormous rate. Catching her eye the spirit paused and raised an eyebrow. Hurriedly the girl took a bite of her salad. Bakura shrugged and kept eating.

'What the devil was she staring at?'

He heard a sigh in the back of his mind, Ryou. 'Probably your table manners. Or lack there of.'

Ryou sat cross-legged in his Soul Room watching the shimmering cloud that was his view of the outside world. He felt irritation with the next comment.

'Explain'

'Tèa probably isn't used to seeing behavior like that. So...so...pig like.' Inwardly Ryou marveled at himself. It was almost as if he was looking to pick a fight. He put it down to being trapped in the ring so long, he felt claustrophobic, on edge. Ryou plowed on before the spirit could answer. 'You are supposed to finish one mouthful before you start the next. And don't wipe your mouth on your sleeve! That's what the napkin-' A pause. '-that blue cloth thing, is for.'

'I know what a napkin is.'

Ryou could barely contain his shock when he saw the spirit reach out and pick up his napkin. 'What? I mean I know I've said that Bakura has feelings for Tèa, but that was mainly just to irritate him. Is it possible? I've never known him to modify his behavior for anyone.'

Tèa had a very similar shock to Ryou the next time she looked at the spirit. He'd completely slowed down, now eating at a much more sedate, civilized pace. When she realized she'd stopped eating with her fork midway between plate and mouth she continued but not with out shooting the occasional glance sideways .

Dinner was much calmer after that. Mokuba was careful to avoid all contact with Bakura, somehow managing this even when their elbows practically touched. There was absolutely no table conversation, except for the one going on in Bakura's head as Ryou instructed him on the finer points of table etiquette.

'Don't stab at the meat.'

'Smaller mouthfuls.'

'Okay, now put your knife and fork together in the middle of the plate. See, like Tèa - it means she's finished. Excellent, now you're all done'

After dinner Mokuba and Tèa continued with their game of monopoly. Bakura returned to his seat, eyes closed and stretched out. After five minutes his head lolled to the side. Mokuba nudged Tèa and they both observed the spirit for several moments before deciding he really was asleep. They kept playing, now with slightly less tension in the air.

Mokuba had just bankrupted Tèa when a sharp movement to their left drew the duo's attention. The spirit had just jerked awake and was blinking rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

Tèa half rose, seeing something different in the body before her. The way he held himself, almost like-

"Ryou, is that you?"

The youth studied his hands in confusion, turning them this way and that. He met Tèa's eyes in astonishment.

"Yes, it's me. But how?"


	16. Chapter 16

Heh, I've left this a while, haven't I? Sorry but I just started uni and I've been flat out.

Now a big question: Is this fic worth continuing? I'm reevaluating the work I do on this and I'm wondering if the audience is still there seeing how the Yu-Gi-Oh section is losing popularity. Any comments would be appreciated. Also I need a modern TV show Tea can be a fan of. I'm not really good at Japanese contemporary culture so I was just going to use an American one. Any suggestions?

Oh, and my other fic "It goes in circles" is up for adoption.

This chapter is dedicated to Starian Princess (I hope I spelt that right) Thank you so much for the lovely recommendation you gave me on one of the forums. I've never been recommended before. I'm full of warm fuzzies now, you've really made my day.

...vV...Vv...

The albino experimentally stretched out his leg, wriggling his toes, as Tea crept closer. She suspected a trick but couldn't figure what angle the spirit could possibly be working. When she had reached a distance where she could examine him properly but still jump back in time if he attacked she bent to catch his eye.

She saw the same thing she always saw when she looked at Ryou, kindness with a trace of sadness, but this time overlaid with a huge amount of confusion.

"How did you...did he let you out? Why?" Mokuba came to stand by her, the boy reached out and took her hand.

"I...I don't think he did." whispered Ryou, "At least not intentionally. The last thing I remember was sitting in my soulroom..."

"That's where the other spirit goes when they're not in control of the body" Tea interrupted after seeing Mokuba's confused look.

"... and I wanted to come out. And then I did."

"It doesn't normally work like that?"

"No. Well, maybe with people like Yugi and Yami. But Bakura controls the connection. It's always been his decision before."

"Where is he now?" Mokuba asked timidly.

Ryou's eyes glazed for a moment. "He's sleeping."

Tea sat down, Mokuba followed. They both faced Ryou who hadn't moved from his seat.

Tea sighed, in wonder. "So why now? Why can you suddenly get out? Not that I'm complaining."

Ryou gave this some thought, when he did answer it was slowly, as if he was still trying to work it out himself. "I think it must be a combination of things. His control over my body is weaker when he's asleep. He never came right out and said it but before...all this...when he'd managed to take over he was always very reluctant to sleep. That's often when I would be able to regain myself. I think he's exhausted. He still hasn't recovered from the fight and the scrying he just did must have cost him. Even the relatively small amount of power it takes to imprison me must be more than he can handle. And I'm almost certain he's...relaxing. I know it sounds crazy but he just seems more sure of himself. He lets me wander the Millennium Ring. A year ago that wouldn't have even been an option"

"Does this mean you're back for good?"

Ryou felt terrible crushing the hope he could hear in her voice. He shook his head, not looking her in the eye. "He's so strong now. With the extra Millennium items and the amount of time he's been out."

Tea looked thoughtful, "Then let's not let him know."

"What?"

She clarified, "If he finds out that you got out now, while he was sleeping, then I'll bet he never lets it happen again. He'll be extra on guard. But if we don't let him know, if you switch back with him before he wakes up, then hopefully you'll be able to do this again. Just think, you could have some control over your body again."

Ryou returned her smile, "That might work. I don't think he'll be this out of it all the time but, still..." He trailed off.

For the first time since Ryou's explanation Mokuba spoke. "So he won't know? Seto said that it's just multiple personalities. Doesn't that mean he knows everything you do?"

Both Ryou and Tea laughed at this, it was Tea who started explaining. "Ryou and Bakura aren't two personalities in one body. They're two spirits. Bakura was from Ancient Egypt. When Yami was Pharaoh Bakura was... a thief?" She looked to Ryou, who nodded. "A thief."

Ryou took over, "He doesn't mention his past but at some point his spirit was put into the Millennium Ring. I think I might be his descendent or reincarnation. When I see him in spirit form he looks a lot like I do. And sometimes we share the same emotions. Even when I'm not in control I can tell when he's angry. So I think we have some sort of connection but essentially we're two different people."

Tea looked at him curiously, "I didn't know that you shared emotions."

"Mmm-hm," he nodded, "It's even worse if we both have the same feeling at the same time. We feed off each other and it gets a lot stronger. It's like feeling something in stereo."

Tea snorted. "I can't imagine any emotion that he'd have that you'd also experience. And vice versa."

Ryou blushed, there was one very big event that they were both experiencing together. Admittedly in their own ways.

"Can you tell what's happening around you, when you're away?"

He nodded.

Tea smiled at him shyly, "That's good. I'll have to remember that the next time I'm feeling lonely. That you're watching out for me."

Mokuba looked up at her sadly, "Do you get lonely Tea?"

She considered. "I know that I have no right to be complaining but I do miss my friends. I guess we're all dealing with different problems. How was it down in the cell?"

Mokuba went quiet for a while and Tea feared that she'd misjudged, that he didn't want to talk about it. Then, without looking at anyone, he started talking. "It could have been worse. I hated the boredom most. We'd just sit there all day, but we never knew if any moment the Rare Hunters would come. I was scared for me. And scared for Seto." He looked at Tea, tears sparkling in his eyes. "I'm still scared for Seto"

Tea wrapped him in a hug. "I know, I'm scared for everyone too."

Tea sat back and took the boy's hand. "Mokuba, I want you to listen to me. Very carefully. This is important and I'm pretty sure Ryou is going to agree with me." She took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts. "When we get to these people's house, the Watsons, I want you to be happy. I know that sounds trite but I mean it. This is what everyone wants for you."

Tea paused, she was about to verbalize something she'd only just thought before. "It's beginning to look like Marik is here to stay. I...I don't know if we can win. If that's true then the world as we know it is over. All we can do now is try and pick up the pieces and start again, then you need to start a new life. This is your chance, to live, to be happy. And I know that is what Seto wants for you. We've never really been close before, your brother and me, but you only have to see the way he behaves around you to know that you're his world. His whole life revolves around looking after you and this is what's best for you. So don't feel guilty."

Mokuba nodded, tears still silently rolling down his cheeks. Tea glanced across at Ryou. He was gazing at Mokuba in pity. His gentleness and compassion gave Tea a sudden feeling of optimism, 'There has to still be hope. With people like Ryou around there is still good in the world. And he's going to be with me, every step of the way.'

She switched her attention back to Mokuba. "Anyway, it's not like I'm giving up on anyone. I'm not just going to sit back and not try to help the others get away."

"Really?"

"Really. And I don't think that it's so out of the question. Right Ryou? You've been around Marik?"

Ryou nodded, "I agree, Marik-" He paused considering how to phrase himself. "-could be a lot worse. Don't get me wrong, he's like Bakura - evil. But overtime I can see him getting bored enough to release the others. Maybe not right now, he's still not secure in his power, but later."

"See," said Tea, "Don't loose hope. I don't believe for a second that you'll never see Seto again."

In the silence that followed the albino suddenly twitched. Tea sprang to her feet then froze when Ryou looked at her in panic. "I think he's waking up."

Tea took charge. "Okay then, quickly. Mokuba go and get changed for bed. I think it's best if we keep you out of his way as much as possible."

Mokuba nodded and stood up. On his way behind the partition to change he stopped by Ryou.

"Thank you for helping me get away." Ryou nodded and then Mokuba lowered his voice. "And thank you for helping Tea, please look after her." He walked away to change before Ryou could say anything.

When the youngest was safely tucked away in the top bunk Tea knelt next to Ryou's chair.

"How is he?"

"Still restless. But not awake yet."

"Thanks for always being there for me Ryou. I miss being able to talk to you, having your body but not you around. I hope we can do this again. You'd better change back now." She hesitated a moment before leaning over and kissing him delicately on the cheek. "Good night."

When she too darted behind the curtain to get changed Ryou smiled softly to himself. Moments like this kept him going. When all seemed lost he just reminded himself that this was to give Tea a life, hope.

With a small groan he settled himself back into the chair and willed his soul back into the Ring.

When Tea was finished changing she came back into the living area to see the slumped form of Bakura snoozing quietly, with the occasional twitch. 'Wow, I'm getting good at telling them apart. It's definitely something in the angles. Bakura's just sharper somehow.' Watching him sleep she debated with herself about her next action.  
'What's going to look more suspicious? Waking him to get him to bed or just leaving him. If I leave him then he's probably going to be grumpy as anything when he wakes up tomorrow. And that won't help Mokuba. Or for that matter Ryou. Okay then, I'll wake him up.'

Easier said then done of course. Tea crouched by his side, in a similar attitude to the one that she'd adopted to say good night to Ryou just a few minutes ago.

Making sure she had enough room to dive out of the way, in case he woke up violently she reached out to shake him awake.

Bakura was drifting gently in the last wisps of a dream. Unlike most of his dreams, which were vague memories of his past, there were no screams, no panic. He was awake enough to know that this wasn't normal, but his drowsy mind still tried to cling to the images - unwilling to leave this peace just yet.

He was finally snatched from unconsciousness for good by a tap on his shoulder . His lids lifted to two very blue eyes watching him. For a few seconds he thought this was another part of his dream before he recognized Tea.

"Hey" she whispered when he didn't say anything. "You feel asleep, I thought you might be more comfortable in bed."

The spirit looked around and realized she was right, he was slumped in the armchair he last remembered sitting down in.

"Why?" he asked turning to Tea, who had stood up.

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Tea decided to tell the truth. "It's not in my nature to be mean. You may take joy in others' pain, that doesn't mean that I have to sink to your level. That and I figure you'll be grumpy as anything in the morning if you spend all night in a chair."

Her only reply was a grunt as the spirit stalked past her to the single bed.

"You're welcome." she muttered sarcastically under her breath, going to get into her own bed.

The following morning the room's occupants woke early. Bakura was up slightly earlier than the other two and it was the door shutting as he left that woke Tea.

She in turn woke Mokuba. By the time the spirit came back they were just sitting down for breakfast.

The spirit took the remaining seat and helped himself to a plate.

"We'll be tying up at the dock in about an hour." he told Tea.

"Excellent" she replied, and shared a grin with Mokuba. "Nearly there."

She was silenced when the spirit glared at her harshly. 'So much for his being in a better mood today.'

When they were done eating Tea and Mokuba decided to go out on deck until they made port. Grabbing jackets they left the cabin. On their way along the corridor outside Tea stopped a maid.

"Excuse me, in our rooms there are some things I'd like packed up." The maid nodded. "Some clothes that belong to Mokuba. They're pretty dirty, if you could wash them first? They're in the drawers under the bed. Thanks."

With that sorted the two proceeded to find themselves a spot on deck out of the wind and out of the way of the crew to watch as the gray line in the distance slowly grew. Neither spoke much, each focused on the future.

Bakura had moved to join them by the time that they could make out individual workers on the docks. He didn't greet them and they didn't greet him but the silence wasn't unamiable.

Just before the gang plank was lowered for them the maid from earlier approached Tea and with a small curtsy handed Tea a paper wrapped package.

'The clothes Miss."

"Thank you." Tea smiled and then followed Bakura off the boat and down on to the jetty. As soon as they stepped on to the worn wood every person around them dropped in to a low bow.

There was an eerie still as all work ceased. A path had been cleared to the end of the wharf where a black limo was waiting. The spirit seemed completely unperturbed by all of this. In fact if anything he was enjoying it, at least judging by the smirk he was wearing. He began heading towards the car, the remaining two tentatively following between the motionless people.

At the car a driver dressed in the purple robe of the Rare Hunters held open the door. Eager to get away form the spooky sight of so much diffidence Tea practically dived in, Mokuba following suit.

The back of the car was big enough that Tea and Mokuba could sit a good distance away from the albino. The car pulled away as Bakura settled in to the seat fighting an unsettling discomfort that Tea wanted to sit so far away. Even more disturbing was the jealousy he felt towards the boy, who Tea allowed so close. 'I'll be glad when the little fool's gone.'

The journey was unremarkable but still Tea was tensed for trouble the whole way, particularly when she caught one of the looks Bakura was occasionally throwing their way. 'Man, he looks angry.' She was relieved when they arrived.

"Well, this is it." said Tea as they pulled up in front of a modest suburban home that matched the address Seto had given.

Their driver opened the door and the three passengers got out, Mokuba carrying his old clothes. Bakura hung back, still as quiet as he had been all morning, as Tea led Mokuba up the path.

Aware that the couple had been given no warning she hesitated before knocking. 'I bet this comes as a big shock to them. I just hope they're willing to help.'

The door was answered by a man who looked to be in his late sixties. "Yes? How can I help you?" His tone got more defensive as he noticed the Rare Hunter by the car then his expression changed to confusion when he noticed the boy at Tea's side. "Mokuba? Mokuba Kaiba?"

When Mokuba failed to say anything Tea spoke for him, "Hello, could we come in please? This may take some explaining."

"Of course, of course." He ushered them inside casting a mistrustful look at the spirit as he passed. 

In the foyer they were met by a woman the same age as the man. She had come from what looked to be the kitchen and was drying her hands on a tea towel. She looked as anxious as her husband but followed them into the living room.

The couple took a seat across from Tea and Mokuba while Bakura leant against the far wall, arms crossed defensively.

"Well" began Tea, "I know that you know Mokuba but I'm Tea Gardener and this is Bakura." His name had an immediate effect. They both spun to face the spirit, Mrs. Watson shaking slightly.

"Lord Bakura? Pharaoh Marik's advisor?"

Bakura grinned maliciously.

"It is an honor to have you in our home. May I offer you some refreshments." Mrs. Watson was on her feet, still shaking. At Bakura's affirmative nod she headed for the kitchen.

Tea bounced up, "Let me help you."

She followed the older woman into the kitchen. It was tastefully decorated in a riot of color. But what caught her attention was the phone on the wall. Tea caught Mrs. Watson by the arm as she passed.

"Your phone" she whispered, "Could I use it, please? To call my family."

Mrs. Watson looked her in the eye for a few seconds then nodded moving to the other end of the kitchen, giving her some privacy. With trembling hands Tea took down the phone, still shaking slightly she dialed her home phone number and listened to it ring.

On the third ring someone picked up. A female voice spoke, "Hello?"

Tea's composure cracked, "Mum?" she sobbed.

The line went silent, then "Tea, Tea is that you?" She seemed to be going through the same break down Tea was. Tears could be heard in both voices. "Tea, oh Tea." Tea heard her mother pull back from the phone and then yell, "John! John it's Tea. Pick up the extension."

It only seemed a few seconds before there was a scrambling and Tea's father came on the phone. "Tea? Honey are you okay? Where are you? Are you safe? Are you coming home?"

Tea smiled through her tears, it was so good to hear their voices. "I'm fine. Oh Mum, Dad I'm so happy to hear you."

"Us too Tea. But where are you?" Her mother was getting right down to business. 'Typical Mum' thought Tea.

"I'm in Japan at the moment. But I don't know how long I can talk."

"Why? What's going on?"

Tea paused, "I don't even know where to begin."

"It was all true, wasn't it?" said her mother quietly. "When I talked to you last month. And you said you were worried about Battle City. Everything else you said, pharaohs and ancient magic. You were telling the truth?"

"Yeah" said Tea, relieved. 'I'd forgotten that I told Mum about that. She thought I was lying then but I bet she believes now.'

"What ancient magic?" Tea's father obviously hadn't been part of the loop.

"I'll tell you later" said Tea's mother, "But that would put you right in the path of Pharaoh Marik."

"Pharaoh Marik?" asked Tea, remembering that this was what the Watsons had called him too.

"That is what we have to call him. By royal decree as Japan is now under his control."

Tea leant back against the wall, then slid into a sitting position. "Just what has it been like?"

It was Tea's father who answered. "The first few weeks were pretty chaotic. Of course the military tried to fight but those monsters they can create. Like the ones on those cards you play with."

"Marik's using Duel Monsters to attack people?"

"Yes, we still have them around now to keep order. But during that first stage things were pretty bad. Not just Marik but when all the infrastructure broke down, no law or order, every low life in the country came out of the wood work. It wasn't safe to go outside. It's calmed down now. Marik doesn't want to destroy the world. He wants to rule it so things are going back to normal. We just pay taxes to a different person and watch what we say. It's more dangerous to go outside but we'll survive."

They all digested that for a moment then her parents asked something that had been worrying them.

"What about you? If you were fighting against him...?"

Tea knew what they were getting at, she should be dead.

In the living room Bakura was getting bored, no one was saying anything. And anyway, he was getting agitated with Tea out of sight in unknown territory. This wasn't unusual, instincts born of years as a criminal meant he was never comfortable in new environments.

Without explanation he left the room heading for the kitchen. In the hallway he paused, he could just hear Tea talking. But that old woman, Mrs. Watson, was in his line of sight through the open doorway and she wasn't answering.

'She's on the phone.' prompted Ryou. 'You know those things we use to talk to each other.'

'I know what a phone is.'

Back in the kitchen Tea was starting to explain her situation "Do you remember Ryou?"

"The cute little British boy?"

"That's him. Well he has a Yami too. A bad one, who calls himself Bakura. He and Ryou were fighting for control of their body and Bakura was winning. When Bakura joined Marik he struck a deal with Ryou. Ryou would stop fighting and Bakura would make sure I was looked after when Marik took over. I'm fine. I stay with Bakura . It's not so bad, he hasn't hurt me and I trust him when he says he won't. I get the best of everything, anything I need."

"Oh Tea, I'm so relieved. You're safe."

Tea's father sounded a bit embarrassed. "So are you and Ryou...together?"

"What? No, Ryou's just a really good friend. And apparently he considers me the least able to take care of myself."

"Tea, honey, you are the least able to take care of yourself."

"I know but everyone could stop rubbing it in." She suddenly thought of something. "Could you do a favor for me? Everyone's families need to know they're alive. Joey, Serenity, Tristian, Mai and Duke are fine but tell Yugi's grandpa...tell him that Yugi's alive but Yami's gone. Could you, please?"

"Of course."

"Excellent, everyone at your end is safe aren't they?"

"Well..." There was an uncomfortable pause on her parents end. They didn't want to give her more things to worry about.

The bottom dropped out of Tea's stomach. "Who?"

Tea's mother started crying quietly again so her father answered. "Your Auntie Bea."

"What happened?" she breathed.

"We don't know. She was due to arrive back in Japan the same day that Marik attacked. We know her plane arrived and that she was on it but after that she just disappears."

"So she's not dead" choked out Tea.

"We just don't know."

"Are the authorities doing anything?"

"There are a lot of people in our situation. It'll take a while before anyone gets round to us, we're pretty low down the priorities list."

Tea's head snapped up as she heard movement out in the hall.

"Someone's coming. I have to go now. I'm not sure when I'll be able to contact you again but I'll try. I love you both heaps okay."

"Love you too sweetie."

"Oh honey, keep safe, love you."

Tea carefully replaced the phone and then quietly joined Mrs. Watson at the counter. The woman had prepared two trays of drinks and biscuits. Mrs. Watson glanced at Tea.

"You need to wipe your eyes." she said as she walked past her with a tray.

Tea carefully removed all traces that she'd been crying then picked up the second tray and followed Mrs. Watson back to the living room.

In the hallway as soon as Tea had stopped talking Bakura had started to creep back to the living room, not wanting her to know that he'd been listening. He couldn't contain the light feeling in his chest that part of her conversation had brought. 'She trusts me.' Close behind the light feeling came confusion as to why this made him so happy. But Bakura was getting used to confusion where Tea was concerned. He just made it back into his position before Tea appeared.

After everyone had settled down with a drink Tea started to explain.

"Unfortunately at the moment Seto is..."

"Incarcerated for crimes against the Pharaoh" interrupted Bakura smugly.

"Unable to look after Mokuba. As the Kaiba's have no family Seto suggested I bring him here. We were hoping you wouldn't mind taking him in."

"This is...this is a bit of a shock." said Mr. Watson, running a hand through his hair. "And a pretty big ask."

"Don't be ridiculous." said Mrs. Watson sharply, "We're taking the little mite in. And that's final."

Tea smiled recognizing in her a kind of brusque kindness. Mokuba would be fine.

Draining his drink in one gulp Bakura stood. "We've delayed long enough. Now we're leaving."

"Already" gasped Tea.

"Yes."

"Oh." she reached over and hugged Mokuba to her. "Good bye little guy. Try to be happy okay?"

"All right Tea. Good bye. Will you write to me?"

"Ummm..." she looked to Bakura.

He snorted, "Waste your time if you want to."

"Then yes."

Everyone moved to the door where Tea gave Mokuba one last hug, shook the Watsons hands, thanking them. Then she was practically dragged by Bakura, who was in an bizarre hurry, to the car.

As the vehicle pulled away she wound down the window and waved to Mokuba. When the first corner stole him from her sight she sank back into the seats cushions, a genuine smile playing on her lips. Across from her, the spirit watched. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait, I was away at university. I know this is short but a new chapter should be out soon and this chapter has a lot more romance.

Thank you to all who reviewed and/or read this story so far.

There was no sound as they drove on in silence. Tea shifted her gaze to the landscape and let her mind drift, riding the wave of euphoria that came with the single thought, 'We did it, Mokuba's freed'.

This sense of bliss was only destined to last for about ten minutes as Tea slowly became aware that the spirit seated opposite her was shooting furtive glances in her direction.

With a mental sigh Tea turned her attention to dealing with the twin problems that were Marik and Bakura. 'There has got to be something I can do. It can't be a direct confrontation - they out match me in strength and magic. The only things I've ever been good at are dancing and being a cheerleader, as Seto puts it, and it's not like...' Tea paused, an idea suddenly coming to her. 'Maybe it could, when I first befriended Joey and Tristan...and Duke and Mai for that matter they weren't the nicest people but having friends helped draw out the good in them. Marik and Bakura are in a completely different league but I'm sure I've seen little flashes of decency in them. If I start being friendly towards them I might be able to get them to ease up and the more they like me the less closely they'll watch me so I can help my friends.' She stifled a small sob, 'and Auntie Bea -there has got to be something I can do for her. I'll appeal directly to Marik if I have to.' Tea felt quite pleased with herself, she had a plan. It may not be perfect and a lot of it was chance but it had potential.

She was just finished mentally congratulating herself when the drivers voice crackled over the intercom. "My Lord we are five minutes from the airport but the plane will not be ready for another two hours. What would you like me to do?"

Tea almost jumped for joy, here was a chance to put her plan in motion. Turning she addressed Bakura. "We could stop for lunch, I saw a cosy little cafe back there that looked good."

Bakura felt something flutter to life in his chest but he masked it by sneering at her with raised eyebrows, "You want to have lunch with me?"

Tea ducked her head, picking her words carefully, aware that coming on too strong would make him suspicious, "I just wanted to do something I used to, to feel normal again for a little while."

The spirit continued to watch her so intently that she began to shift uncomfortably, "We could get something hot to drink, warm you up."

This seemed to cinch it and Bakura nodded. Smiling, Tea reached over and hit the button for the intercom informing the driver of their plans and giving him directions back to the little coffee shop on the corner that had looked so inviting.

People stopped to stare as the car bearing Marik's symbols pulled up to the curb. Even more people gathered as Bakura's distinctive white hair became visible. He straightened up and glared around him at the crowd. Everyone quickly bobbed curtsies or bows and hurried away. When he was satisfied that he'd scared the gawkers off he reached a hand in to help Tea out.

The girl was rather surprised to see a hand appear in the doorway. Of course she hadn't been privy to the conversation going on between Ryou and Bakura as soon as she'd mentioned lunch.

Ryou had sat bolt upright in his soul room. He'd been slightly let down when he heard Bakura question her motives but at her response he'd felt the spirit waver. 'Accept,' he urged, 'If Tea's willing to try you should to. It could make up for the way you dragged her off just before.'

He watched as Tea smiled and spoke to the driver when felt an odd emotion start in his chest. 'I'm nervous? That doesn't seem right, unless it's not me... Bakura?' The last part was projected to the Yami.

"What?" the answer was snapped back rapidly.

"Are you...are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...you just seem a bit nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?" the spirit blustered, "Because of the girl? It's lunch!"

"I thought you might see it as something like a date."

"I do not!" Ryou flinched at the strength of his reply, "And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I have courted more women than you could count."

Ryou steeled himself to reply to that, "Yes, but when you say 'court' do you mean romanced for a long period of time or were you just trying to get them into bed for the night?"

Silence greeted this remark so Ryou continued, "Who were these women anyway? Do you know how to treat ladies like Tea?"

More silence. Ryou smiled to himself. Knowing that Bakura would never ask for help himself he started to offer some advice. "If you want to impress her you have to be a gentleman -help her out of the car, hold the door and her chair. As for topics of conversation I would try to avoid the whole global domination/imprisoned friends thing and any mention of violence."

His only response was the mental equivalent of a grunt but when the car stopped Bakura did step out first and offer Tea his hand. Ryou's face split into a goofy grin when Tea slipped her hand into the spirit's.

A bell hanging over the door jangled quietly as Bakura stepped inside and held it open trying hard to ignore the curious and slightly confused look on Tea's face as she passed him.

The girl at the counter did what would have been a very comical double take and then rushed out the back. Tea glanced around the shop, there were no other customers. When the girl reemerged with an older man who was wiping his hands on a tea towel she addressed them.

"I'm sorry, are you closed?"

"No, no, no," the man hastened to assure them, "we would be honored to serve you. Ange," he indicated the girl "will show you to your seats and take your orders."

Tea frowned, "Don't we order at the counter?"

"For such honored guests? No"

He bowed and disappeared out the to the kitchen while Ange directed them to a small table in the corner. Tea laid one hand on the back of her chair but was stopped when Bakura moved into her line of sight and replaced her hand with his own.

"Allow me." The soft, courtly words sounded odd in his gravelly voice.

Tea sat, still feeling confused, but smiling a thank you at Bakura anyway, 'He's treating this almost like a...no way. Tea that's just crazy.'

Bakura sat down opposite, waiting until he was sitting to wipe his suddenly sweaty palms on his slacks . Ange took out a pen and paper.

"Ummm." murmured Tea, "To drink I'll have a hot chocolate. Bakura?"

For a second the spirit almost panicked until he heard Ryou murmur, 'Try a mocha.'

"I'll have a mocha"

Ange nodded, noting this down.

"I'm not sure what you have to eat, would you recommend anything?" asked Tea

Ange considered, "For starters we have soup of the day which is chicken noodle and a mud cake has just come out of the oven."

Tea nodded, "I'll have that, but do you have anything with meat in it?"

"We have our famous steak sandwich."

Bakura smirked, "That but rare, and the cake."

Ange curtseyed then hurried to the kitchen.

Tea looked at Bakura and asked something that had been bugging her, "How does everyone know who you are?"

Bakura smiled, "Marik has weekly broadcasts to countries in his domain. I feature in those and other publications."

Tea nodded, "I was wondering why everyone was so cautious around you."

"I'm used to it. In Egypt I was recognized as well."

Tea was surprised, "You remember Egypt? Yami didn't remember very much."

The albino thought for a few seconds, "I don't remember my whole life. Most of the big events though."

"Like what?" she realized she might have over stepped her bounds and hastily added, "If you don't mind"

'She wants to know? Fine' thought Bakura "I remember when the Pharaoh attacked my village, I was the only survivor."

Tea gaped in horror, not even noticing that Ange had returned with their drinks. "Yami did that?"

As much as Bakura would have liked to taint her view of Yami something made him tell the truth, "His father, I was only a boy at the time."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"To create the millennium items" replied Bakura, taking a sip of his drink.

Tea remained silent, she could just imagine a little boy, lost and all alone. With a start she realized tears were gathering in her eyes. she blinked rapidly to clear her vision and looked up to see Bakura watching her with what looked like wonder. 'She's crying. For me.'

Tea felt exceedingly embarrassed and picked up her drink to try and hide it. In fact she was so distressed it was only after their food arrived that she felt comfortable enough to talk.

She searched for something to say 'ummm, well if I'm going to do anything about Aunt Bea I'll have to tell him about talking to Mum and Dad. He seems to be in good mood.' She watched the spirit smile in satisfaction at his steak, obviously it was done to his specifications.

She cleared her throat, "I spoke to my parents at the Watsons'." She stopped, waiting for his reaction and taking a sip of her soup, it was delicious.

He hiked an eyebrow, "Oh, what did you tell them?"

"That I was okay and that I loved them."

"Anything about me?" He realized that he was holding his breath in anticipation.

"I said that I was staying with you and Ryou. That you'd rescued me and that I was safe."

Bakura suddenly had to repress an impulse to smile, properly, for the first time since he could remember.

Glad that he'd not been angry Tea quickly changed the subject to something neutral, the food. Before they knew it dessert had arrived, it was the same as the rest of the meal - fantastic.

Tea took a bite and then closed her eyes in pure bliss. Humming to herself in pleasure she rocked slowly in her seat.

Bakura watched, seeing her so innocently happy and knowing it was because of him brought back the urge to smile. This time he gave in. It was small, just an upturning of the corner of his lips, but it was genuine and the first time in to long.

Having missed this extraordinary event Tea continued eating in blissful ignorance. When they were both finished Bakura stood up getting ready to go. Tea suddenly stopped, her hand going up to her mouth as she gasped.

"I don't have any money."

Bakura was about to respond that it didn't matter, they wouldn't be stopped but Ryou's voice drifted into his head. "Gentlemen pay, and being a good tipper usually impresses."

Just because he'd enjoyed himself didn't mean that he liked paying for things he could just take. Sighing heavily he stomped outside to the car and stuck his head inside the drivers window. He returned a few moments later and handed a stack of notes to Ange, who'd reappeared. Her eyes went wide and she stammered out a thank you and curtseyed shakily.

Tea stood and thanked her as well then followed Bakura outside. As he held the car door for her she stopped and turned to him.

"Thank you Bakura, I really enjoyed that."


End file.
